White World
by Game2002
Summary: When a horrifying tragedy struck the world, Eiki made herself the ruler of the world in order to ensure absolute justice. Since then, the world has seen no crime, but at the cost of no freedom and happiness...
1. Confusion

**Note: Previously, I said that I was going to return to Taiwan to join the army this month, but it has now been postponed to next month. Even so, it's not 100% decided yet if I am going to join the army this year. Until then, I can continue to work on my stories and update without problems.**

* * *

><p>Together in an empty room, save for a table and pair of chairs, with Seija, Reimu slammed her hand against the surface of the former while standing up and shouting at the latter, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! AND HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET TEN NUCLEAR WARHEADS TO BE FIRED FROM TEN DIFFERENT MILITARY BASES AT ONCE?!"<p>

Undaunted by her loud voice and angry expression, Seija reclined at her chair and said, "Don't you know that magicians don't share their secrets with other people? Where's the fun if I tell you how I pulled this off? Not saying I'm an actual magician myself, mind you… I do know a few things regarding magic tricks, though."

"ANSWER ME SERIOUSLY!" Reimu angrily shouted at her.

Suddenly, there was a slashing sound coming from the door, and then it was sliced in two and kicked down. Both the girls turned to see what happened, and the shrine maiden had a shocked and panicked look on her face, as standing at the entrance was a really angry green-haired woman she had hoped wouldn't come.

Eiki, the name of the woman, stepped into the room and towards the two, while breathing heavily, and Reimu said to her, "I'll handle this!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Eiki shouted at the shrine maiden at the top of her voice. She walked up to her and pushed her away before turning to Seija and slamming her hands against the table so hard that it shattered.

SMASH!

"Well, that was a waste of a good table…" commented Seija while looking down at the pieces of the broken furniture.

Eiki then lifted her up by the collar and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CAUSE SUCH A TRAGEDY?! YOU MADE ME KILL MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF PEOPLE! INCLUDING…" The judge stopped there, and when she spoke again, her voice sounded sad. "Including… my… my…"

Smiling, Seija patted her on the shoulder and said, "Sad thing, I know, but what's done is done. It's not like you can rewind time to undo anything. On the bright side, you can judge all those who died and send them to heaven! Doesn't sending people to heaven make you happy?"

The judge suddenly shouted in rage and then hurled the amanojaku against the wall. She then approached her and stopped just in front of her.

Despite the intimidating look the judge was showing her, Seija was undaunted and still managed to look at her with a smile that could be described as mischievous. "You can only blame yourself. You and your system of justice or whatever you called the likes of you created! You think you can make me reform by locking me up over and over? You think you can keep everyone around you safe just by locking me up? For some people, once they have experienced the pleasure that crime brings them, can't and will not walk away from it! Think of all the deaths you could've prevented if you didn't think locking me up is the worst thing I deserve!"

Eiki angrily lifted her up by the collar and then slammed her back against the wall while continuing to glare at her.

"So…? Are you going to lock me up again?" Seija asked her. "Or are you going to do something you wished you could've done before all this mess happened?"

The rage in Eiki's head boiled even higher than before. As her grip on her Rod of Remorse tightened, Seija patted her on the shoulder and asked, "So… what are you going to do? If you've got nothing else to say, then I've got to break out of here and think of what I can do to top all this… or are you going to do something that will make you unable to love anyone or be loved by anyone… forever?"

The next thing Eiki did, she screamed in pure rage at the top of her voice while pulling back her Rod of Remorse. Realizing what she was going to do, Kotohime and Reimu yelled for the judge to stop.

Eiki then saw red and Seija's twisted smiling face as the amanojaku's laughing became slower and fainter…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Surrounding a wooden shack with several policemen, Kotohime used a megaphone to say out loud to whoever was inside the building, "Come out of here with your arms over your head at once! Do not do anything to the hostages!"

Inside the wooden shack, Seija was sitting on the floor against a wall with a bored expression. Close to her was a large pile of hay that looked drenched, and there were four people bounded by their hands and feet seated on top of it. Three of them were children, two boys and a girl, while the fourth one was Keine.

"The police are here! You won't get away with this, Seija!" Keine angrily shouted at the amanojaku.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Obvious," Seija looked at her while tossing a box of matches up and down in her hand.

"Then untie us at once!" Keine said to her. "In the very least, let the kids go! Don't force them to go through this trauma!"

"They're already facing a trauma," Seija said to her. "Oh yeah, I haven't gotten to the fun part yet, so they haven't faced the real trauma yet."

"Do you hear me, Seija?" called out the voice of Kotohime again. "Come out at once, or else we're going to go inside to restrain you by force!"

Seija stopped tossing the match box up and down and pointed at the door with her thumb while saying to Keine, "Those people sure like to take risks, don't they? They know I'm holding hostages in here and that I can do whatever I want with you with ease anytime I want, yet they still insist on barging in here. Sometimes I don't understand what law enforcers think…"

"You better not underestimate them!" Keine said to her. "Our village is safe thanks to people who are willing to risk their lives to save others! People like you will never get what you want around here!"

"But aren't they afraid of risking the lives of other people?" asked Seija. "Shows how much they care if they get people hurt as a result…"

"If you're not going to step out, we're sending people in at once!" Kotohime called out for the third time.

"All right! All right!" I'm coming out! Seija shouted in a frustrated-sounding voice. She stood up and then took out a matchstick from the box. "I guess I'll do what they want me to do. Just hope they'll be able to bear the consequence…"

Keine and the children widened their eyes in shock when the amanojaku lighted the matchstick. "Stop! Don't do that!" Keine shouted as the children cried louder than before.

"Sorry, but amanojaku don't listen to other people so easily," said Seija with a smug face before flinging the match in the direction of the oil-drenched haystack.

All of a sudden, a yin-yang orb crashed through the wall on the other side and flew into the matchstick, pushing it away. Keine was overjoyed to see the orb, but Seija shrugged and sighed. "Not again…"

The yin-yang orb went back outside through the hole, and shortly afterwards, the wall exploded, and Reimu stepped inside the shack. When she turned to look at the hostages, Keine shouted to her, "Reimu! Above you!"

Reimu looked up just in time to see Seija falling towards her with a knife in her hand. The shrine maiden quickly raised her arms in defense and caught her arm to keep her from stabbing her with the knife, but the latter managed to push her onto the floor.

Both sides struggled hard to overcome each other. Reimu eventually overcame Seija by bringing up her legs to kick the amanojaku in the abdomen and sending her flying out of the hole on the wall. The shrine maiden quickly got up to face Seija, who got back up about the same time.

The amanojaku let out a cry as she ran at Reimu to attack her with the knife, but the latter easily dodged it by stepping aside before swinging her arm against her abdomen hard. She disarmed her of her knife afterwards and then struck her hard with her wand in the face and the head, followed by pushing her by the neck back into the shack.

Reimu then pinned Seija down by kneeling on her with one knee while pointing her wand at her neck. "Show's over for you, Seija!" she said to the latter.

"Oh really?" asked Seija with a smirk while snapping her finger. The moment she did so, Reimu quickly slapped an amulet onto her forehead. "Ah!"

"I've seen that too many times," Reimu said to her. "That's why I prepared amulets that seal away a demon's power!"

At the same time, Kotohime and the rest of the police came inside. Seeing Reimu, Kotohime said to her, "Good of you to show up!"

"It's my job to deal with the likes of her after all," Reimu said as she stood up, picking up Seija by the collar at the same time. "And keep a better eye on her to keep her from escaping again…"

"She's a sneaky fellow for sure… We'll make sure she doesn't escape again," said Kotohime. Behind her, the police were helping the hostages.

"You really think throwing me back into prison is going to change anything? It doesn't matter how long you keep me in there, some things about a person will never change," said Seija. "Some people simply cannot resist the nature they are born with, or they simply enjoy watching the world burn and will not let anyone stop them, no matter what."

"Then someone will always be there to stop you," Reimu said to her.

"True, but it's still not going to change anything," Seija said to her. "We've been doing this for so long already, so you should know me better than anyone else. Personally, I don't mind doing this forever and ever. It feels good to get on the bad side of someone, knowing that they will constantly keep on doing something about something they know they can never resolve! Every time I do something like this, you're going to step out to do something about it. After all, you need to have a good reputation about yourself, and if you don't do anything about it, you're going to disgrace your clan's name, so you have no choice!"

"Say whatever you want. I'm not going to be offended by anything you throw at me," Reimu said to her with an annoyed expression. "It doesn't matter how long we're going to keep this up forever. As long as you continue to keep this up, know for sure that I will always be there to give you a beating of your lifetime!"

"Heeheehee! That's why I like you!" Seija said with a smirk. "I look forward to our next meeting!"

"If you have nothing else to say, let's go," Kotohime said to the amanojaku. "Back to your cell for you!"

* * *

><p>When the incident was finally resolved, the children were escorted back to their parents safe and sound. After seeing Seija being escorted into the police station, Reimu and Keine walked down the path and talked with each other.<p>

"I think I prefer it more when it was all right and even considered a good thing to exterminate demons with prejudice," said Reimu. "After the establishment of various laws regarding rights for living things, even hurting them may get you into trouble… What was Eiki thinking about…?"

"Even though she is the judge of the dead, she sees life as something valuable and important. Life is not something to be gotten rid of so easily," explained Keine. "Exterminating lives for the sake of the safety of others without passing through judgment first is not true justice to her. She believes that all life, at least intelligent ones, can change and deserve chances to atone for what they did. It doesn't matter how corrupted a person is, there is always some good in them that can be brought out."

"In Seija's case, I don't think there is any good in her," said Reimu.

"We'll never know until we look deep into her mind," said Keine.

"Maybe I can get the satori to do that," said Reimu, "but I think she's going to get overwhelmed by the large amount of wicked thoughts in Seija's head before she finds something… Anyway, I'm going back to my shrine. You take good care of yourself and your school next time to prevent this from happening again."

"I will. Thank you for saving us! I'll treat you to dinner tonight if you want to!" Keine said to her.

"If you insist," replied Reimu. After that, they both parted ways, and the shrine maiden headed in the direction she said she would be going.

As she was on her way, she came across Youmu, who was carrying several shopping bags. "Reimu!" the half-phantom said to her. "I heard that there was a case of kidnapping. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, the police and I saved the hostages," replied Reimu. "Seija was behind it."

"She was committing crimes again? No surprise…" commented Youmu. "Most of the incidents going on nowadays are from her. Looks like it will continue to be this way as long as she exists…"

"It does get tiresome, but what can I do? The law says that criminals should be given the chance to redeem themselves or at least time to live out their last days before they get executed…" said Reimu. "No justice if we don't let them…"

"We'll just have to live with it, then," said Youmu. "As long as nothing big happens, I'm sure things won't be that bad."

"You're doing shopping for your mistress, right? If that's the case, then you better be on your way," Reimu told her.

"Yeah, I know," said Youmu with a nod. "See you some other time!" Then they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Reimu finally made it back to her shrine, and she was greeted by Ruukoto when she went inside. "Welcome back, mistress!" the robotic maid cheerfully greeted her. "Did you have a good time out there?"<p>

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you can say…" replied the shrine maiden. "Anything happened here while I was gone?"

"I accidentally pulled up some of the flowers in the backyard while uprooting weeds and broke a cup while washing it," replied Ruukoto, still having a smile on her face. "It's that cheap one you bought from the peddler."

"Be careful next time, will you…?" Reimu said to her. "Anyway, no big deal, so just forget about it…"

"I'll be careful next time," Ruukoto said to her. "Miss Marisa also paid a visit. She is currently in the living room."

Hearing this, Reimu headed over to the living room and saw the witch seated in front of the table. Seeing the shrine maiden, Marisa raised her hand and said, "Welcome home!"

"You talk like you live here…" Reimu told her.

"Well, I come here so often that it might as well be my home!" Marisa said to her. "Heard that you went to resolve an incident, right? How'd it go?"

"Nothing worth talking about," said Reimu, not in the mood to talk about what happened, as she sat down in front of the table. "Why are you here?'

"Just stopping by to see if there's anything interesting to do," replied the witch. "Been a month since we came back from the Justice League's world, and nothing interesting has happened ever since. It's been pretty boring…"

"As long as nothing goes wrong, I'm cool with boredom," said Reimu.

"Of course nothing ever goes wrong during boredom…" Marisa told her. "At this rate, I wish a large-scaled incident would happen so that I can partake in resolving it. If there's anything those superheroes taught me, then that is saving the day is fun-ze!"

"Perhaps, but I find peace and nothing happening to be more fun," said Reimu.

"Your definition of fun doesn't sound very exciting, does it?" asked Marisa.

"We all have our own opinions," said the shrine maiden.

* * *

><p>At the same time, someone somewhere was watching the two girls using a computer. He moved the mouse cursor to each of the girls and clicked on them. He then moved the cursor over to a button at the bottom right side of the screen. When it was clicked, a bar slowly being filled with the color blue appeared in the center of the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>As Marisa was commenting on boredom and wishing for there to be something interesting, Kana carefully sneaked towards her from behind with a mischievous smile on her face, intending to give her a scare. Reimu saw this, but she remained silent and didn't show any signs on her face that would let Marisa know something was about to happen.<p>

When Kana got very close to Marisa, she was about to make her move when suddenly a bright white flash appeared around the latter and Reimu. Kana was engulfed by the light that appeared around Marisa as well, and when both the lights disappeared, all three girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry the wait! Tea is ready!" Ruukoto said as she came into the room with a tray of cups and a teapot, only to see nobody. "Eh? Where'd they go?"

* * *

><p>"I think that's all…" Youmu said while looking at her shopping list to make sure that she didn't miss out anything she wanted to buy.<p>

"Doing shopping for your mistress?" someone asked her. She looked up to see that it was Sakuya.

"Good afternoon, Sakuya!" Youmu greeted her. Seeing that the maid had a shopping bag as well, she asked her, "You're doing shopping as well?"

"Yes," replied the maid. "I can see that you are already done. I have to say… You must have quite a bit of income to be able to buy that much."

"Things aren't expensive around here, so you can still buy a lot with limited income," Youmu told her. "I do get paid quite a bit from doing gardening service for other people, however. My mistress is a heavy eater, so I have to set the price a bit high in order to keep her well fed."

"It must be tiring to serve someone who has a large appetite like her, right?" Sakuya asked her.

"It's not a big deal once you get used to it," said Youmu. "In fact, I quite enjoy shopping and cooking, so it's nothing to me!"

"Good to know that you don't find this tiring! By the way, would you mind coming over to our place and do a bit of gardening work?" Sakuya asked her. "My mistress wants some bushes to be cut into the shape of her, but none of our gardeners are skilled enough to suit her taste. I think this shouldn't be something hard for you."

"Sure! Just appoint me a time and I'll head over!" Youmu told her.

"In that case, can you come over later today, close to evening?" Sakuya asked her.

"Sure! I'll be there when I'm done with housework!" Youmu told her.

"Hope to see you by then!" said Sakuya with a smile.

When they were done chatting, they walked past each other to continue on their way. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Youmu, and because Sakuya was right next to her when that happened, she got caught in it and disappeared along with the half-phantom afterwards.

All those who witnessed the sight had their mouths widen open in surprise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Opening Theme  
>Crash Soul<br>(remix of Fate of Sixty Years, by SYNC . ART'S)  
><strong>

A Game2002 Production

TOUHOU PROJECT

.

**WHITE WORLD**

.

**All Touhou characters and anything related belong to Team Shanghai Alice**

**Notable OCs will be mentioned**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
>Confusion<strong>

* * *

><p>In what appeared to be a city, Reimu, Marisa, and Kana appeared in a flash of light on a sidewalk that was rather empty.<p>

The three girls were surprised at their surroundings, and Marisa was even more surprised to see Kana hovering behind her. "Whoa! When did you get behind me?!" she asked the poltergeist.

"I was going to scare you just now because you said you're bored, but then this happened…" said the poltergeist, not answering her question directly.

After that, the three girls looked around in confusion. "The outside world…?" asked Reimu.

"Yeah, seems like it," agreed Marisa with a nod. "How did we get here all of a sudden?"

"So this is the outside world?" Kana asked. "I saw in pictures and televisions that it's supposed to be more crowded and lively. It's so empty and quiet here… Almost gloomy…"

"I agree," said Reimu. "My instinct tells me that things are not all right here…"

Seeing that the signs were in Japanese, they concluded that they were at least still in Japan. They started walking down the sidewalk, hoping to find anything that could help them. Because seeing a person hovering might be weird for people in the outside world, Kana walked instead of float.

They didn't run into much people at all, and when they did, they looked gloomy and in a bad mood, which made them think twice about asking them what was happening.

"These people look like they've seen better days…" commented Marisa. "I wonder what happened here…"

"We're never going to find out anything if we don't ask someone," said Reimu. "Let's ask a passerby, even if he doesn't look like he would answer us nicely."

They saw a depressed man walking on the other side of the street. Reimu was going to call out to him when he suddenly cleared his throat and then spit onto the pavement. The moment he did so, he was suddenly shot by something in the chest multiple times. The three girls watched in horror as the man screamed in agony from the gunfire from nowhere, and then he fell dead on his back.

"What… What happened…?" asked Marisa with wide open eyes.

"Hey you!" called out a voice all of a sudden. The three looked up and were surprised to see two familiar people descending from the sky.

"Aya and Hatate?!" said Reimu.

The two tengu landed in front of them. Instead of wearing their usual clothing, they were wearing military-like clothing that had the same color schemes as their usual clothing.

"Finally decided to show yourself after years of hiding, eh?" Hatate asked them.

"Hiding? What are you talking about? When were we ever in hiding?!" asked Marisa in confusion. "And why are you wearing that kind of outfit? In fact, what's going on around here?"

"Don't try to feign innocence!" Hatate said to them in a harsh tone. "You people have been wanted for five years already, and we've been searching far and wide for you! Normally, the Supreme Leader wants all evildoers to die right away, just like that guy over there who polluted the environment by spitting onto the sidewalk, but she let you people be an exception."

"Supreme Leader? Wanted? What are you talking about?" asked Reimu.

"Please don't make this harder than it is, Reimu," Aya said to her. "Now that we found you, please come with us to the Supreme Leader. If you're lucky, she might show you mercy and let you live."

"Like that'll happen! She made it clear that everything she says is absolute. Anyone who does not agree with her is guilty!" said Hatate. "You people are in for a big trouble!"

Annoyed that she wasn't getting the answer she wanted, Reimu said, "I'm trying to be patient with you two! You aren't answering my questions at all! What is with this place and the two of you?! What is this about five years and Supreme Leader?! Can't I get an answer to those questions first?!"

"Continue pretending to be ignorant if you want to! Let's see you keep up this act when you're in front of the Supreme Leader!" said Hatate while bringing up her cell phone.

Aya suddenly noticed something and pulled her backwards by the collar. The moment she did so, a pair of reddish-pink laser beams struck where Hatate was originally standing on. Everyone turned to the source of the laser beams and saw a person standing on the balcony of a nearby building. His identity was concealed by a black hooded jacket, a pair of goggles that looked high-tech, and a mask covering the mouth.

"Who are you?! How dare you attack me?!" Hatate angrily asked him. "To come against me is to come against the Supreme Leader! You will pay dearly with your life!" She aimed the camera of her cell phone at the person and fired a green laser beam from the former at him.

The person quickly jumped down from the balcony to avoid it and landed on his feet on the pavement. He was on the second floor when he jumped down, so there was no problem landing.

Hatate pushed aside Reimu, Marisa, and Kana to charge at her attacker. The hooded person pulled out a knife he was keeping in a sheath strapped to his waist to attack her, but she dodged it by stepping back. Hatate then reached her hand at him to grab him by the neck, but he quickly ducked and then slashed her in the right leg, causing her to cry in pain and fall on her knee.

Aya leaped at the hooded person in an attempt to stomp him, but he quickly jumped back to avoid the attack and then took out a pair of chakrams to throw at her, but with a swing of her fan, the tengu sent them flying into a building wall, where they became embedded into it.

Aya closed in on him and attacked with her fan, but he avoided it by performing an acrobatic flip to the side. Landing from his jump, the hooded person threw more chakrams at the tengu, but she deflected them with her fan while firing wind blades at her. The hooded person quickly jumped to the side to dodge the wind blades, only to receive a kick to the head from Hatate. After tumbling onto the pavement, Aya grabbed the person by his arm and forcefully flung him at a building wall.

CRASH!

While the person was in pain, the two tengu approached him. "Not so tough now, are you?" Hatate asked him. "But then, you weren't tough in the first place! Let's see who you are before you die!"

Wanting to save the hooded person, Reimu threw an amulet at Hatate, while Marisa fired a star-shaped projectile at Aya. This turned the tengu's attention to them, and Hatate angrily said, "You want a piece of us as well? Very well! I'll give you a beating of your lifetime before I drag your unconscious bodies back to the Supreme Leader!" She locked onto them both with her cell phone and then fired laser beams at each of them, but they quickly dodged them.

Reimu flew into the air and threw several amulets that both the tengu dodged. "What?! How are you flying?!" Hatate asked in surprise.

"Of course I can fly! Have you forgotten?" asked Reimu.

"You must've come up with something to fight against us when you went into hiding! I'll see to it that none of whatever you created will be put to good use!" said Hatate.

While Reimu and Hatate fought each other, Marisa and Aya had their own skirmish. "Explain to me, Aya! What is with you guys?!" Marisa asked while dodging wind blades fired by the tengu. "We seriously have no idea what's happening!"

"Are you serious or what? You people are against the Supreme Leader's rule of the entire planet, which made you criminals in her eyes, so you went into hiding ever since!" Aya told her.

"I don't remember ever doing anything like this!" said Marisa while fighting back. "You said this was five years ago, right? What happened five years ago?"

"Don't you remember what Seija did?" asked Aya as she dodged her attack before launching more of her own projectiles at her. "She used nuclear missiles to destroy ten cities all over the world and killed an uncountable number of lives! Ever since then, the Supreme Leader made herself the ruler of the world in order to ensure absolute justice!"

"Seija did what?!" Marisa asked in surprise.

"On the side note, do you look younger or what?" asked Aya. Before she got an answer, she was pushed away by Hatate when the latter was sent flying into her.

"Argh! Accursed shrine maiden!" Hatate angrily said to Reimu. "Don't get so cocky of yourself just because fighting against demons is your specialty! You better not underestimate the power of tengu!" She fired rapid bursts of energy shots at Reimu, who flew around as fast as she could to avoid them.

While Hatate was doing this, Marisa closed in on her and smacked her away hard with her broom. "Take that!" said the witch. Aya appeared behind her and was going to hit her with her fan, but she was interrupted by a pair of laser beams fired at her shoulder, knocking her aside. Marisa looked down and saw that it was fired by the hooded person.

"Finish things up fast! We can't afford to waste time here!" the person shouted at the witch in a feminine voice that gave away his gender as a woman.

"I still don't know what's going on, but fine!" Marisa said as she took out her hakkero. She pointed the hakkero behind herself, and it released a burst of energy that functioned as a thruster to propel Marisa and her broom at Aya.

The tengu quickly moved back to avoid getting hit, but when Marisa went past her, she threw a vase at her face that she caught afterwards. Aya looked at the vase curiously, and it suddenly exploded with bright blue light that engulfed her entirely.

KABOOM!

"Eat this! Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa said as she pointed her hakkero at the charred tengu and fired a large laser beam that the latter failed to avoid and blasted her onto the pavement.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"Aya!" Hatate gasped when she saw her partner getting defeated. She was then hit by several exploding amulets. Reimu closed in on her afterwards and attacked with a combination of wand strikes and kicks. After blocking some of the hits, Hatate caught the arm holding the wand and said, "Are you forgetting that we tengu have superhuman strength? Once I grab hold of you, you're finished!"

Reimu responded by slapping a yellow amulet onto her face that zapped and paralyzed her. The shrine maiden then spun backwards to attack with an axe kick that sent Hatate crashing onto the pavement face first.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

She fell onto Hatate afterwards and stomped her in the back hard. With the tengu seemingly unconscious, Reimu got off her and turned to Marisa, Kana, and the hooded person, and the latter told them to quickly follow them before the law enforcers arrive.

The three girls followed the hooded person deep into an alleyway. When they came to a manhole, the hooded person removed the lid and told them to go inside quick. Once they got inside, she followed them and then closed the lid.

"Ugh… This place smells…" said Marisa while pinching her nose to keep the foul stench of the sewer from entering her nostrils. "Why are we in this place…?"

"Follow me," the hooded person said as she rolled up her right sleeve to reveal a digital watch that had a built-in flashlight.

"Wait a minute," Reimu said to her. "Just who are you and why did you help us back there? If you want us to follow you, you should at least let us know who you are."

"I do intend to show you who I am," said the person as she removed her hood, goggles, and mask, and her identity surprised them.

"Sekibanki?!" said Marisa.

"So you know me," said the once hooded person. "All right, let's move before they find out we're here."

"Where are you taking us?" Reimu asked the rokurokubi.

"Someone who will answer all your questions," the latter answered as she led the way.

Sekibanki used her watch to light the way around the sewer. After making turns around several corners, they stopped in front of a stream of water, and the rokurokubi pressed a button on her watch that made a small submarine with a glass cockpit emerge from the water.

"Whoa!" said Marisa in surprise.

"Cool!" commented Kana.

"It should be able to fit us all," Sekibanki said as she got into the submarine first. "Just bear with it. It won't be a long ride."

The other three girls got into the submarine and squeezed a bit before being able to sit down properly, and then the submarine submerged.

"Didn't know you could pilot something like this…" Reimu said to Sekibanki.

"This thing is much easier to control than the ones used by navies," replied the latter. "If you know how to drive a car and operate a computer, you should be able to drive this without a problem."

"I'm more surprised at the fact that you can easily operate something from the outside world," said Reimu.

The rokurokubi didn't make any comments regarding that; she simply piloted the submarine through the murky sewer water.

After traveling for a while, the submarine came to a dead end, but the wall opened to reveal a secret passage. The submarine went inside and traveled through the darkness for several minutes.

After going through another secret passage, the submarine traveled a few more yards before emerging. The cockpit opened, and then all the girls stepped out. "Space at last! I don't think I could handle another minute in there…" said Marisa.

"We're here, the Resistance Base," said Sekibanki as she approached a door at the end of the room.

"Resistance Base? What's that?" asked Reimu.

"You'll know soon," the rokurokubi told her as she let a device next to the door scan her eye in order to open the latter.

After they were all inside, Sekibanki locked the door and then led them through what she called the Resistance Base. It was a relatively old place with various "outside world" devices and machineries.

The rokurokubi led them to a place that resembled a living room and told them to sit on the sofa. She then went over to a clothe hanger and removed her hooded coat, revealing a red buttoned sleeveless top underneath. A line could also be seen going around her neck to indicate the area where her head detaches from the neck.

"I'll go call the leader. You wait here," she said to the three as she left the room.

The three girls reclined at the sofa and looked around the place. "Doesn't look bad if you ask me," commented Kana. "The atmosphere of this place makes it suitable for scaring people!"

"Is scaring people all you ever think of…?" Reimu asked her.

"Hello! Welcome to the Resistance Base!" said a female, computerized voice from nowhere all of a sudden. "Would you like to have some coffee?"

Hearing the voice, the three girls looked around in confusion for the source. "Who's speaking just now?" asked Reimu.

"Is it just me, or does that voice sound a bit like Yukari's?" asked Marisa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said a different voice. The three turned to the source of the voice and saw that Sekibanki had returned with two people.

They stared with wide open eyes at the two new women standing in front of them. "Is… Is that me… and… you…?" asked Marisa in disbelief.

"In a way… yes…" replied the woman who looked just like Marisa, except a bit older.

"Welcome to the Resistance Base," said the woman who looked like an older Reimu. "I am the one who brought you here."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Now that's a lengthy first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Some of you should have noticed by now that the plot is very similar to the DC fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us.

Indeed, this story is inspired by that game. However, it is not a direct adaption, meaning I replace the DC characters with Touhou characters and call it a day. Rather, this story's plot will unfold a bit differently from that game.

To put it simple: this story will not follow that game's plot exactly. As a result, do not expect everything to happen the way you think it will be just because you know how Injustice's plot went. I guarantee that this story will offer a very different experience, so please stick around!

By the way, the period between "SYNC" and "ART'S" is supposed to connect both those words together, but this site cannot display the name properly if that's the case, so I had to separate them...

**Important question: **How many of you here are familiar with my long-running Super Smash Bros. series? I'm asking this because after this story, I am going to get back to that series. When I was actively making SSB stories years back, there were certain users who constantly followed my stories, so they are well acquainted with my SSB universe. However, over the years, many of them seem to have disappeared from the site, and I never heard from them ever since.

This makes me worried that when I start my next SSB story, which will be a continuation of the last one, Strive For Easiness, I will be attracting a "new generation" of readers who are probably not familiar with my established universe.

This isn't a bad thing, mind you. It's just that I hope I don't have to explain everything from scratch in my next SSB story when new readers show up. For starters, you can head over to my profile to learn about my portrayal of each of the Smashers.

I will be posting previews for that story here eventually, so please stay tuned!

God bless you all!


	2. Explanations

**SBS Time!  
>InabaRabbit: <strong>By the way, was Eiki's dead lover Komachi?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>I do not do and am against same-gender love relationships, so no.

* * *

><p><strong>The World Walker: <strong>What was your reaction to Robin and Lucina being announced for Smash 4 along with CAPTAIN FALCON!**  
>Game2002: <strong>I welcome most characters to the roster! Just wish Lucina was more different from Marth, though…

* * *

><p>Please note that all characters in this parallel universe wear contemporary clothing that have color schemes similar to their canon clothing. Feel free to let your imaginations run wild!<p>

**Chapter 2  
>Explanations<strong>

* * *

><p>After being surprised by the appearance of their older selves, Reimu, Marisa, and Kana were led by them into a different room that resembled a meeting room in the way that it had a table in the center and a projector screen hanging on one of the walls.<p>

When those three stepped into the room, they were surprised again, because sitting at the table was someone they were familiar with, and that person was also surprised. "Sanae!" said Reimu.

"It's you!" said the green-haired wind priestess.

"You're the one from our world, right?" Marisa asked her.

Sanae nodded. "Yes, I'm the same one from your world, assuming you are the one from where I come from. I was sweeping outside the Moriya Shrine when suddenly I found myself in a city that looks like Tokyo. This older-looking Marisa met me not too long after that and brought me here."

"I brought her here as well," said the older Reimu. "Unfortunately, dimension-hopping technology is still too advanced to make using current technology, and we couldn't bring you people to designated locations directly, so you ended up in different parts of Tokyo."

"Tokyo? The capital of Japan?" asked Reimu.

"Yes," the older one said with a nod. "The Resistance Base is located somewhere underneath Tokyo. We had to escape from Gensokyo after the Supreme Leader branded us criminals, and we've been hiding here ever since while spying on her and most things going on outside."

Everyone except Sekibanki sat down at the table, and then Reimu said, "Now that we're here, would you mind explaining to us what this is all about?"

"May I interest you in some coffee?" asked a different voice. They turned and saw a green-haired maid standing at the door.

"Ruukoto?!" Reimu said in surprise.

"That's my Ruukoto," the older Reimu told her, and then she turned to Ruukoto. "Please put them on the table."

"Yes, Miss Reimu!" said the robot maid before placing the tray of coffee cups she was holding in her hands onto the center of the table. "I'll be at your service whenever you need me!"

"Just give me a call, and I will give her a call!" a feminine, computerized voice suddenly said.

"It's that voice again," said Kana.

"I'll get to that later," said the older Reimu. "It seems that Ran is still looking for your Youmu and Sakuya, but I think let's just go ahead and start anyway."

As soon as she said that, the door opened, and a blonde woman with nine fox tails came in. "Miss Hakurei," she said. "I have found the two girls you asked me to look for."

"Good, let them in," the older Reimu told her. The blonde woman stepped aside and let Youmu and Sakuya inside.

"Reimu! Marisa! Sanae!" Youmu said in surprise when she saw those three.

"So the two of you were brought here as well?" asked Reimu.

"Actually, we weren't planning on bringing over your Sakuya," said the older Reimu. "She was simply in the way when your Youmu got transported here. The same goes for your Kana."

After Youmu and Sakuya sat down, the older Reimu said, "All that's left is your Yukari, but we have yet to find out where she is."

"What?! Our Yukari is here too?!" asked Marisa in surprise.

The older Reimu nodded. "Yes, we brought her here as well, and one of our members is still looking for her. Let's start discussing things anyway and fill in on her when she arrives."

"Good, explanations at last!" Reimu said before taking a sip of her coffee.

The older Reimu took a deep breath and then said, "All right, this may be hard for you to accept. You are in a parallel universe. It means a world that contains, for the most part, the same people and locations as another one, but there are differences that may either be big or small. The difference between our world and your world is, as you can see, really big."

"So it's like that… I was thinking that this was either five years into the future or an alternate universe," said Marisa. "We've been to another universe before, so that concept is no surprise to us."

"You did?" asked the older Marisa.

"Yeah, I don't mind sharing with you guys!" said Marisa.

"That can be saved for some other time," Reimu said to her. "I want to hear more about what's happening now."

"Unlike your world," continued parallel Reimu, "demons, deities, and everything supernatural coexist with normal humans and their society, so unlike your Gensokyo, ours is not isolated and hidden from the rest of the world. Here, magic and science go hand in hand and benefit each other. As a result, we are able to invent things that are more advanced than the technology of your world."

"Wow! Awesome!" commented Sanae. "The kappa from the science lab also integrate magic into their inventions, but for the most part, they prefer to use only scientific methods."

"Suggest them to put more magic into their stuff," Parallel Marisa told her. "Trust me; the results will be amazing-ze!"

"You say 'ze' as well! Guess some things are the same in both worlds-ze!" commented Marisa.

"Sure is-ze!" said parallel Marisa with a smile.

"Back on topic again…" said parallel Reimu. "Five years ago, the Seija of our world did something devastating. She sneaked into Gensokyo's science lab and got her hands on Hisou Tensoku, a supercomputer capable of controlling virtually any computer in the world."

"Controlling any computer in the world?! Wouldn't something like that be top secret government stuff?!" asked Sanae in surprise.

"True, which is why I only learned about it after scientists at the lab revealed what exactly Seija did," said parallel Reimu. "Kanako claims it was built for peaceful purposes, though honestly saying, I have a hard time buying the fact that a supercomputer that is capable of hacking into any computer in the world can be primary used for peaceful purposes…"

"Um… I don't think I get what you're saying…" said Youmu, confused at the concept of computers and hacking.

"Seija was able to use Hisou Tensoku to hack into various nuclear facilities in different parts of the world," continued parallel Reimu, ignoring Youmu's question. "Using that method, she was able to get those facilities to launch nuclear missiles, ten of them in total."

Hearing this, Sanae widened her eyes in shock.

"Ten cities around the world were destroyed that day… An uncountable number of lives were lost…" continued the older Reimu with sadness in her voice. "The world has never seen such a horrifying tragedy… It was the worst thing to have happened in the history of the world…"

"I… I can't believe it…!" said Youmu with a look of shock.

"Your Seija… really did that…?!" asked Sanae in disbelief.

"Ever since that day, Eiki became an entirely different person…" said the older Reimu. "No longer is she the benevolent judge and law enforcer people knew… She became, you can say, the dictator of absolute justice… She sees everything completely in black and white ever since…"

"Wait a minute… Does that mean the Supreme Leader you spoke of is actually Eiki herself?" asked Reimu.

Parallel Reimu nodded. "Yes, it's her."

"Wow… She's the ruler of this world now…?" said Marisa in disbelief.

"One reason she became like this was because she was tricked by Seija into launching the missiles," added parallel Reimu.

"Seija tricked her into launching them?" asked Youmu.

"Seija was on the run from the law enforcers led by Eiki that time," explained parallel Reimu. "She managed to hide from them for some time in the lab, and it wasn't until after she started the countdown to launching the missiles was she found by Eiki. When Eiki demanded to know how to deactivate the countdown, Seija tricked her into pressing the wrong button, which sped up the countdown. As a result, the missiles were launched, and they were unable to be stopped.

"As a result, Eiki felt responsible for causing this tragedy, so she, you can say, did all this to atone for what she did. After killing Seija out of rage, she overthrew all the governments in the world and then established herself as the ruler of the world.

"Lawbreakers of all kinds are executed on spot… There is no trial, mercy, or prison for them… Even the smallest violation is treated with capital punishment… For example: picking flowers you're not supposed to pick.

"You can get executed just for that?!" Marisa asked in shock.

"That reminds me… When we got here, we saw someone spitting onto the sidewalk and then getting killed by something invisible afterwards," said Reimu.

"He's likely killed by a security camera's built-in gun," said parallel Reimu. "They are designed to detect lawbreakers and kill them on spot."

"I assume that many people opposed her dictator-like rule of the world, right?" asked Sakuya.

"Indeed," said parallel Reimu with a nod. "People who oppose her are also treated as lawbreakers and are therefore executed. Some of the people I know were killed by Eiki because of this. You should know them, because they also exist in your world."

"Who?" asked Reimu.

"Kanako, Byakuren, Yuyuko, and Yukari," replied the other Reimu.

Hearing their names completely shocked the girls. "WHAT?! Mistress Kanako is dead in this world?! How come?! She's a goddess!" gasped Sanae.

"Mistress Yuyuko is dead as well?! But she's already dead in the first place!" said Youmu.

"Like I said, we have technology that are more advanced than your world's due to the integration of magic and science, so Eiki was able to come up with inventions that are capable of killing those who are considered immortal, or at least put them in a death-like state," explained parallel Reimu. "She used a device on Kanako that kept her from receiving faiths, and because deities cannot exist without faiths, she quickly disappeared as a result. In Yuyuko's case, she was exorcised the same way one would exorcise evil spirits."

The girls could not believe what they heard. Never would they imagine that Eiki would be able to accomplish something like this…

"Luckily, I was prepared beforehand for something like this," said the computerized voice. "Even up till now, Eiki never realized that I'm still alive!"

The girls looked around the place, and Kana said, "It's that voice again…"

"Yukari knew that she would not be able to stand against an Eiki who doesn't hold back her power, so she had her mind and memory uploaded into a computer in case she had to confront her," explained parallel Reimu. "What you are hearing now is in fact Yukari herself, living on as an A.I."

Sanae was surprised to hear this, but the others were confused. "Yukari is now a computer A.I.?!" asked the wind priestess in disbelief.

"I sure am!" said the voice. "Because of this, I have obtained the ability to manipulate and hack into computers with ease! I do not have to worry about food, air, and other necessities as well! However, I do miss the beautiful body and face I use to have… The best I can do now is to create 3D or 2D images of myself on screens, but I don't think they have the same charm as my actual self…"

"So basically, Yukari's body is destroyed, but her mind is still alive," said Reimu.

"As long as you get the idea, yeah," replied parallel Reimu. "It was her idea that we look for parallel universe counterparts of ourselves. The real reason I brought you people here is because I need your DNAs to obtain something."

"Our DNAs?" asked Youmu curiously.

"To be precise, only Youmu and Sanae's," said parallel Reimu. "You see, Eiki was extremely well-prepared for anyone who would turn against her. She devised the creation of a suppressant that can prevent anyone from using their powers. Fearing that someone would use it against her, she genetically engineered herself in order to keep the suppressant from working on her.

"However, we were able to obtain the formula for both the suppressant and whatever she used to make herself immune to it, and using those, we were able to reverse engineer a special kind of suppressant that will work on her.

"Word somehow got out that we were coming up with a scheme to overthrow her, however, so in order to keep our suppressant from being taken by her, we separated it into two parts and hid them in different areas of Gensokyo, containing them inside special containers that will only open when exposed to my DNA and also Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu's.

"However, our Youmu is supporting Eiki, and our Sanae is too scared to oppose her, even though she doesn't agree with her, so we are afraid she won't cooperate with us. This is why I brought over your Youmu and Sanae."

"What about the both of us and our Yukari?" asked Marisa.

"We've been keeping watch on you people using a camera we sent to your world for some time already, and we concluded that the three of you would be of great help in helping us overthrow Eiki," replied parallel Reimu. "We need as many people as we can to go against her and her forces."

"Did you say this world's version of me is on Eiki's side?" Youmu asked parallel Reimu. "But Yuyuko was killed because she defied Eiki, so shouldn't my counterpart be against the latter as well?"

"Your family and relatives in this world were killed by one of the bombs that hit Kyoto of Japan, as they were there when that happened," explained parallel Reimu. "You were filled with grief and wanted to avenge them, and thus you agreed with Eiki that the only way to prevent tragedies like this from happening again is to have her rule the world. Even though our Yuyuko tried to convince her that this is wrong, she refused to listen. She didn't even shed a tear when Yuyuko was exorcised. She went as far as saying she doesn't deserve to live because of this."

Youmu's mouth was wide open upon hearing this. Never would she have thought that her counterpart would be like this… In fact, all the girls from the other Gensokyo could not believe what happened to this place.

After a few seconds of silence, Marisa said, "Are we the only ones in this together? Aren't there any more members?"

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and a person stepped in. "Here's another one," said the person, Miko.

The girls brought over to this world were surprised at her appearance. "Miko is with us too?" asked Reimu as the saint took her seat at the table.

"Indeed, I am," said Miko. "As I have experience in ruling in the past, I do not agree with Eiki's way of using fear to rule the world. I am against her in every way. However, she has absolutely no idea about this, because in her eyes, I am a very trusted friend of hers."

"Miko's involvement with the Resistance is a complete secret. Only a few people who serve under her are aware of the truth," said parallel Reimu. "She is currently the mayor of Gensokyo."

"The mayor of Gensokyo? Makes sense, considering the kind of person you are, I guess… Our Miko expressed the idea of being the ruler of our Gensokyo as well, but that never happened," said Reimu.

"I'm aware of that, because I've been looking up your world as well," said Miko.

"That reminds me…" said Marisa, and then she turned to Ran. "Yukari is sort of dead, and you're with us, so where's Chen?"

Ran lowered her head with a sad look when she was asked that, causing Marisa to ask if the nekomata was dead as well due to opposing Eiki.

"No," replied Ran. "She… joined Eiki…"

This surprised the girls. "Chen joined Eiki?! How come?!" asked Youmu.

"Like Eiki, she believes that it takes fear and power to secure peace, and after a harsh disagreement between the both of us, she ran away," explained Ran. "She contacted me the next day, saying that she was sorry for what happened and wanted Yukari and I to go and meet her. We did as she said, but found out that it was a trap… She lured us out so that Eiki and her forces could ambush us… Yukari helped me escape, but she did not make it herself…"

The girls were horrified once again by the thing they heard. The Chen they knew was mischievous and at times a bit rebellious, but she didn't look like someone who would betray her superiors. The Chen described to them shocked them beyond words. "This is unforgivable!" said Sakuya in an angry tone. "How dare she betrays the person she serves?! Even though she serves you, you still cared for her and provided her with her needs, and yet she repays kindness with cruelty?!"

By this point, Ran had a bit of tears running down the corner of her eyes. Yukari then said, "This tragedy was so big that it changed quite a few people… You can see what became of our Youmu and Chen… It really hurts me to think that betrayal and broken relationships would happen as a result…"

"That reminds me… What of the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" asked Marisa.

"It's still in Gensokyo," replied Miko. "Remilia and her entire household are some of the people who pledged loyalty to Eiki and wholeheartedly agree with her. Because I had to gain the trust of Eiki and not cause any suspicions, I made Remilia the second-in-command of Gensokyo. Whenever I'm out of town, she acts as the temporary mayor. My strict method of ruling while there is a façade to gain Eiki's trust, but Remilia actually takes pleasure in striking fear into the townsfolk."

"That actually does sound like something the mistress of my world would do as well," said Sakuya. "Whatever the case is, my loyalty lies only in the mistress of my world, so I will have no hesitation pointing my knife at her counterpart if I have to."

After that, parallel Reimu said, "I hope you understand everything now." The girls from the other world nodded. "And that is why… I need you people's help in bringing Eiki's reign to an end… once and for all!"

* * *

><p>Located in the outskirts of Tokyo was a large and grand palace made almost entirely out of marble, so the architecture was mostly colored white, though in a majestic and attractive way.<p>

Inside the highest floor of the palace, a woman with long, green hair wearing monarch-like clothing was sitting behind a desk, busy doing paperwork. While she was doing so, there was a knock at the door, so she told whoever was outside to come in.

The door opened, and a red-haired woman with two ponytails came in, looking rather excited. "Miss Shiki, you won't believe who we found!" said the woman.

Eiki, the green-haired woman, raised her head and said with interest, "Seeing that you are so excited, I assume that you finally found Reimu?"

"I wish…" said the woman, Komachi. "We actually found someone we never would expect to find! You may think I'm lying to you if I say who it is, so it's probably better that you come and see for yourself who we found."

"It better be worth my time," said Eiki sternly as she stood up and followed Komachi out of the room.

The grim reaper led her to the first floor of the castle, where they saw several soldiers standing around a blonde woman dressed in purple and bound in ropes. When the woman raised her head to look at Eiki, the latter was shocked. "Yu… Yukari?!"

"Hello there, judge of the dead," said Yukari with a light smile.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

_What drives a person to perform an act of evil?_

A man approaches a building.

_What justifies an act of evil?_

The man enters the building.

_Can acts of evil even be justified?_

The man looks at the people inside while breathing heavily.

_When a man performs an act of evil, is he the one to blame?_

The man reaches into his coat while trembling in anger.

_Or is it the circumstance that led him to doing this the blame?_

The man takes out a gun and screams in rage as he fires all over the place.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

.

**TRUE FANS**

.

.

.

.

.


	3. The Operation Begins

**SBS Time!  
>The Worldwalker: <strong>Yeah, I am hoping they release a bit more info on Lucina.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>She is confirmed to have all or most of Marth's moves, but with different properties in them.

**Chapter 3  
>The Operation Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>Stomping the part of the floor in front of Yukari hard, Eiki asked her in an angry voice, "How are you still alive?! I personally killed you five years ago, and in a way that even demons wouldn't survive! It's simply not possible for you to be alive!"<p>

"Killed me five years ago?" asked Yukari curiously. "Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I assume that I somehow ended up in the future, so perhaps I didn't experience getting killed by you yet. However, if I really did end up in the future, then I shouldn't exist in the past for you to kill, so my future self should still be alive and well. This is assuming time travel works the way I think it does…"

Eiki slapped her across the face and then said to her, "Answer my question properly! How is it that you are still alive?!"

Yukari didn't show a look of anger on her face, even though she wasn't in a good mood as a result of all that happened today. "Don't think you're so special just because you are more powerful than me," Yukari said to her with a glare. "I seriously have no idea what's happening. I was at my house in Mayohiga, ready to surf the Internet, when suddenly I got transported to a rather depressing-looking Tokyo. I ran into Komachi and your men almost immediately afterwards, and they were just as surprised to see me."

Eiki turned to Komachi and asked if she was telling the truth. "Well, we saw her the moment our scouting jeep turned around a corner, so we don't know if the about to use the Internet part is true…" said Komachi. "She put up a fight, but we ultimately got her using a suppressant."

Eiki turned to look at Yukari and thought for a while, and then she said, "I'm going to get my Cleansed Crystal Mirror to find out the truth."

The judge returned to her room and came back with a small mirror in her hand. She faced the back of the mirror at Yukari, and then an image appeared on the reflective side. Eiki watched in surprise at the scenes that unfolded before her eyes, and when she was done, she looked at Yukari, who asked, "So… what did you see?"

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of… sharp things…" commented Reimu when she entered Sekibanki's room and saw various kinds of bladed weapons placed on shelves and attached to walls.<p>

"Can't really put them to good use, because the others won't let me cut off anyone's head," said Sekibanki while taking her sheathed knife off her waist and putting it onto the table, not to mention some chakrams.

"Do you know how to use all of them?" Reimu asked her.

"Why else would I collect them in the first place?" said the rokurokubi.

"Some people like to collect things and not actually use them," said Reimu. "Our Sekibanki also has a thing for collecting bladed weapons. I never saw her use any of them, but she claims she can use them."

"That reminds me… How is my counterpart like? Anything different about her from me?" asked Sekibanki.

"From what I know about her, she's not very easy to get along with and is proud and cynical," replied Reimu.

"Guess we're pretty much the same…" said Sekibanki. "She's also a nukekubi, right?"

"Nukekubi? No, she's a rokurokubi," said Reimu.

This caused Sekibanki to raise an eyebrow. "So we're not the same species? She stretches her neck instead of detaching her head?"

"No, she detaches her head as well," Reimu told her. "It's true that she behaves like a nukekubi, but she insists that she is a rokurokubi. She is capable of using a trail of energy as a substitute for a neck, though."

"I can do that to," said Sekibanki as she detached her head while forming a trail of red energy between the bottom of it and the neck."

"The difference between our worlds probably expands to how certain species act as well, I guess…" said Reimu. "Anyway, why did you join the Resistance?"

"Never liked the judge's attitude after she became like that," said the nukekubi. "You can basically get killed just for having fun… Most people are too scared to do anything about it, but not me, so I'm going to do something about it, which is why I joined the Resistance."

"By the way, what are those goggles you're wearing?" Reimu asked her.

"These?" Sekibanki asked while placing her hands on the goggles worn around her forehead. "You can switch to various kinds of visions, such as x-ray, thermal, and night visions. It also shows you information you need to know on certain things and people just by looking at them. It can also alter my eye beams in various ways."

"So you can shoot through the lenses without damaging them?" Reimu asked her, and she got a nod as a response. "Where'd you get that?"

"The Resistance has it, so I just grabbed it and kept it for myself after learning about what it can do," replied Sekibanki. "It's a very handy tool."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Reimu.

* * *

><p>"Guess we really are very much alike," said Marisa after listening to parallel Marisa talking about her personal life. "We both like to borrow things for a lifetime, are hard-working, have untidy houses, and more… Only difference is that I live in a forest and you don't."<p>

"Our Gensokyo, while a town built in the countryside, is still more advanced than yours," said parallel Marisa. "Therefore, forests only exist in the outskirts of the town."

"I'd love to go and see how that place is like!" said Marisa. "By the way, this world also has its own Alice, right? Our Alice lives in a forest, makes and plays with dolls, isn't very social, and is a good friend of mine. Is she anything like how I described her?"

"Other than the living in a forest part, she's pretty much the same," replied parallel Marisa. "She also owns a doll shop, where she sells her own handmade dolls and accessories and equipments related to them. Our Alice is more social than yours. She runs a business, so she has to have a more extrovert personality if she wants to communicate with customers."

"Maybe I can suggest our Alice to do the same thing," said Marisa.

"It's been a while since I saw her," said parallel Marisa. "The last time I saw her, she was still in Gensokyo, doing business as usual while avoiding doing anything that would get her into trouble with the law."

"I hope business is still good for her in times like this…" said Marisa. "Oh yeah, what about Patchouli? I'm also good friends with her, sort of… Ours live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and I break into her library to borrow books often."

"Pretty much the same," said Marisa. "Since the mansion's household is on Eiki's side, I'm sure she's the same. But then, she never seems to care about anything going on outside, so she probably doesn't care about what side she's on either… Haven't seen her in a while too…"

"Guess your reunion probably won't be a happy one if she's against you…" said Marisa.

* * *

><p>Because she received a call from Eiki, Miko left the Resistance Base, obviously without telling the former about where she was. After several minutes of riding her limousine, the mayor of Gensokyo arrived at the judge's palace.<p>

Upon entering the building with her bodyguards, Futo and Tojiko, she was greeted by Eiki herself. "It's good that you are able to come here, mayor!" Eiki said to her as she shook hands with her.

"You seem to be serious about this matter, so I just had to come over," said the saint. "What is it that you want me to see so much?"

"You may find it hard to believe with your ears, so it is better that I show it to you myself," said Eiki as she turned and led the way with Komachi and some guards. "I found it hard to believe when I saw what my men found, but the Cleansed Crystal Mirror revealed the truth to me. Still, it was something hard to believe."

"I wonder what it is," said Miko. The saint was led to the basement, which was as well decorated as the other parts of the palace, and was eventually brought to a steel door. "Judging by the appearance of this door, is the room behind it a prison room or something? I thought we don't have prisons here…"

"I made a few in case I wanted criminals alive for certain reasons," said Eiki. "This is actually the first time ever since it was built that it got put to use. The person we caught was simply to surprising to be executed right away."

The guards unlocked the door for Eiki and Miko to go in, and in there, the latter opened her mouth in shock at the sight before her eyes—Yukari strapped to the wall in chains. "What in the world?!"

Yukari looked up and stared at Miko. "Oh, so you're the Miko of this universe. Surprised to see me, I bet?"

"I couldn't believe my eyes when Komachi and her men brought her in at first," Eiki said to Miko, "but after using the Cleansed Crystal Mirror, I found out that she is not the same Yukari I killed five years ago. Her past shows scenes unfamiliar to me, so I can only conclude that she must be from a different universe."

"Really?" asked Miko. In her head, she knew very well that this was the Yukari they were looking for, and never would she have thought that Eiki would find her. This was something she hoped would not happen…

"To support my theory, Aya and Hatate reported a while ago that they found Marisa and Reimu in Tokyo," continued Eiki, "but the latter two feigned innocence and even looked like they haven't aged all these years. When I looked at this Yukari's past using the mirror, I saw Reimu and Reimu as they appear five years ago. Because of this, I am very convinced that they come from another universe and somehow ended up here."

"That's interesting… Alternate and parallel universes aren't out of the ordinary, actually," said Miko. "Scientists have theorized the possibility of new universes being created every time one choice out of many is made and even universes that are completely different from the one we live in."

"Indeed," said Eiki with a nod. "Now we have proof that such a theory is true."

"So… what do you plan to do with her?" Miko asked her. "And also the Reimu and Reimu from another universe?"

"I want them to be brought to me," replied Eiki. "I want to find out how they got here. Somehow, I have the feeling that the Reimu of our world is behind this. If that really is the case, then I may be able to find out her whereabouts by questioning them."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Miko. "I'll see what I can do to help you with this." In her head, however, she was thinking of something else. "This is NOT going as planned…"

* * *

><p>"All right," parallel Reimu said to the phone while reclined on a spinning chair. "We'll be on the move as soon as we can. You try to convince Eiki to keep her alive as long as you can until we find both the parts, okay? We'll contact each other again."<p>

She put down the phone when she was done, and then Ran, who was standing in front of her desk, asked her, "I heard you talking about Yukari. I assume that Eiki found her first, right?"

"Yeah," parallel Reimu said with a nod while putting her hand against her forehead, looking disappointed. "Eiki seems to know about our counterparts too, and she wants to capture them in order to find out where I am."

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards, all the others in the Resistance Base were called over to the meeting room, where parallel Reimu told them everything Miko told her. "I originally intended to use your Yukari's power to help us access places with ease," said parallel Reimu, "but now that she is unavailable, we'll have to try our best to sneak into the places containing the parts and get them without getting caught."<p>

"Where are those parts hidden at?" Youmu asked her.

"If nothing has changed, then one of them should still be in the Hakurei Shrine, while the other one, according to Miko, since she hid it herself, is in the underground," replied parallel Reimu.

"You've got an underground here as well?" asked Marisa. "I assume that the former hell is found there, right?"

"While you people call it former hell, it is simply an underground settlement here," said parallel Reimu. "The underground is a vast area and is a common place for criminals to hide and perform secret activities. Eiki probably isn't aware of everything going on there."

"Are you really sure it was a good idea hiding one of the parts there?" asked Reimu. "What if the people there find out about it and steal it?"

"Miko insists that it's hidden in a perfectly safe place," said parallel Reimu. "Either way, we'll have to go and see for ourselves. We'll move out at ten at night."

"Why nighttime?" asked Kana.

"Because there are lesser people outside, so we won't likely be seen," replied parallel Reimu. "Still, you have to be aware of patrols. The Hakurei Shrine is now a sealed off area, so there is bound to be security there preventing people from accessing it freely."

"Why would they seal off that place?" asked Reimu.

"Eiki did it to keep me from getting resources there," said parallel Reimu. "I left one of the parts for the special suppressor there before I escaped, thinking that once they sealed off that place, nobody would check that place seriously again."

"How are we going to get to Gensokyo?" asked Sakuya.

"We've got a ride," parallel Reimu told her. "Don't worry; it will allow us to get there without getting caught. Okay, if there are no more questions, then please get some rest before the appointed time. It's going to be a long night, so please get yourselves ready to the fullest before we set off, okay?"

"I'm quite excited to get started! Can't wait-ze!" said Marisa with enthusiasm.

"Don't worry! I will ensure that everything goes as planned!" said Youmu.

Reimu let out a sigh and then said, "I think this is probably going to be the toughest and most complicated incident I'll ever solve…"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Tomorrow is my birthday (July 22), so your reviews will make good birthday gifts for me.


	4. The Return to Gensokyo

**SBS Time!  
>Ayako wa Baka:<strong> A birthday gift for you.  
><strong>Game2002:<strong> Thank you very much for the birthday gift! God bless you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>The Return to Gensokyo**

* * *

><p>It was decided that Ran, Yukari, and Ruukoto would both stay behind at the base to keep watch over it, while all the others would head over to Gensokyo for their mission. Kana was originally suggested to stay behind, as parallel Reimu thought she wouldn't be of much help out there, but the poltergeist insisted on wanting to see what this version of Gensokyo was like.<p>

Parallel Reimu led the others to a garage-like area that had a black van and told everyone to get in it.

"We're going out there using this?" asked Sakuya. "Wouldn't we get spotted easily from the outside while driving?"

"That's true if we didn't give this van some upgrades," said the shrine maiden. "For example, the windows are not ordinary windows. They're actually screens that are capable of projecting images for the purpose of hiding the identities of the people inside. Let me show you."

She entered the van and started the engine before pressing certain buttons on it. This caused those standing outside to no longer see her inside the van, but instead, a middle-aged man with a balding head.

"Cool!" commented Marisa.

Parallel Reimu stepped out of the van, but the middle-aged man was still in the driver's seat. "This is only one of the things it can do," she told them. "All right, let's get going."

After everyone got into the van, parallel Reimu drove it through a long passage. When it came to a stop, the floor underneath it started rising. When the floor stopped rising, the van moved again, and the "wall" in front of them slid open for it to drive through. The van came out of a warehouse that was surrounded by old, busted cars. It was a vehicle junkyard.

* * *

><p>The van traveled on the road leading to Gensokyo smoothly. It was nighttime, so there weren't many vehicles on the road. Parallel Reimu suddenly steered the van off the pavement to travel on the dirt instead.<p>

"Where are you going?!" Reimu asked in surprise.

"Gensokyo's entrance is guarded," replied parallel Reimu. "Therefore, there's no way we can get into it through the normal entrance, so we're going to get into it from the side."

The van's tires were made to travel off-road, so the vehicle had no problem moving at a normal speed and smoothly.

After several minutes of driving, they went into a forest. The ride in there was a rather rough one, as the terrain wasn't even, and the van kept on running into tree branches as well. Fortunately, it didn't take long for them to emerge from the forest and continue moving on plain land. Houses with lights turned on could be seen in the distance.

"We're here, Gensokyo," said parallel Reimu.

"It's hard to see anything during this time of the day…" said Youmu.

The van traveled in a specific direction, and after minutes of driving, it parked close to a building that was surrounded by barbed wires, the Hakurei Shrine. All of them except parallel Marisa, Sekibanki, and Kana stepped out from the vehicle, and then it disappeared.

"Let me guess: invisibility, right?" asked Reimu when she saw what happened.

"Yeah," parallel Reimu said with a nod. "Even whatever is inside it will be hidden from view."

The group consisting of Reimu, Marisa, parallel Reimu, Youmu, and Sakuya headed over to the barbed wire fence surrounding the Hakurei Shrine, and parallel Reimu headed over to one of the poles serving as a corner of the fence and opened it to tinker with the wires inside.

"What are you doing?" Marisa asked her.

"Deactivating the electricity on these wires," she replied. "This one also happens to contain the switch for the security cameras around this place." She managed to deactivate them all in a matter of seconds, and then she told Youmu to cut down the wires so that they could go through.

"But wouldn't that let people realize that someone came here before?" Youmu asked her. "Why don't we just fly over?"

"I can't fly, unlike you people," parallel Reimu reminded her.

"How about we carry you?" Marisa asked her.

Hearing what the witch said made the shrine maiden's counterpart realize that it was indeed a good idea, so deactivating the electricity ended up being a pointless task. The four girls helped each other carry parallel Reimu into the air and then over the fence. "I think I prefer my idea…" said parallel Reimu, because she didn't like the position she was in when being carried by them—"leaning" against the air while the four carried each of her limbs.

"Yeah, you're pretty heavy…" said Marisa. "But then, you are older than all of us except Youmu."

After landing on the other side, they headed over to the shrine, which looked exactly the same as the one in the other Gensokyo. Using a flashlight to light up the way ahead, parallel Reimu led the way into the shrine, and then she took out a photo of a porcelain fortune cat. "I hid the suppressor inside this fortune cat," she told them. "I remember putting it inside the mattress cabinet."

"How did you get it in that thing?" asked Reimu.

"It's actually a container that can only be opened when our fingerprints touch it," parallel Reimu told her.

They made their way to the bedroom, and parallel Reimu went over to the cabinet and opened it. When she looked inside, she was shocked. "There's nothing in here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakuya.

Parallel Reimu climbed into the cabinet and searched all over inside for the fortune cat. After finding nothing in there, she climbed back out and said, "Strange… My mattress and some other stuff were in there before I left, but there's nothing inside now!"

"Did someone pillage this place after you left?" asked Youmu.

"I doubt common thieves would be able to get through the fence or soon after I left this place," said parallel Reimu.

"Maybe you hid it somewhere else?" asked Reimu.

"Perhaps… Let's search all over the place first and see if we can find it anywhere," suggested parallel Reimu.

The girls then searched all over the shrine, including the storage cabin located next to it. Despite trying their best to look for the fortune cat, however, they ultimately found nothing.

After several minutes of searching, they gathered at the front door of the shrine, and Marisa said, "Other than stuff I think would be of no use to us now, there's not a single fortune cat…"

"Are you really sure you hid it in the shrine?" Reimu asked her counterpart.

"I'm very sure I hid it here," she replied. "Something must've happened during these five years… Maybe Miko knows something about this… Hold on, I'll give her a call." She took out her smartphone and dialed a certain number.

After waiting for a few seconds, someone finally picked up the phone from the other side. "Reimu!"

"Miko! I'm currently at the Hakurei Shrine, searching for the suppressor itself, but I can't find it at all!" the shrine maiden told Miko.

"Can't you remember where you hid it?" asked Miko.

"I do! I put it inside a fortune cat container and then hid it inside the mattress cabinet, but everything in there is now gone!" parallel Reimu told her.

"Wait a minute… That reminds me…" said Miko. "Some time after you left the shrine, the folks from the Scarlet Devil Mansion came over."

"What? Why did they come?" asked the shrine maiden.

"Apparently, Remilia wanted to keep some of the things there for herself as a memorial of you," replied the saint. "Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing them bring out a fortune cat."

"Ugh… I can't believe Remilia took that for herself…" groaned parallel Reimu. "At least we know where it is currently… Just hope we can find a way to get that one easily… Also, how about the one underground? You never told me exactly where you hid it."

"Right… I'll get you a map," said Miko. "I'll send it to you in a while."

After the conversation was finished, Reimu asked her counterpart, "What do we do now?"

"Let's head back to the van for now," she replied. "Infiltrating the Scarlet Devil Mansion is no easy task, so we need to come up with a plan first."

The group headed back to the fence and got over it using the same method, and parallel Reimu said she was glad that this method of crossing over it wouldn't happen again. When they got close to the van, it became visible, and then they got into it.

"How did things go?" parallel Marisa asked parallel Reimu.

"It's at the Scarlet Devil Mansion," she told her. "The folks there took my stuff after I left. I should've told Miko beforehand what I hid the suppressor in…"

"Oh boy… It's not going to be easy trying to get it back, then…" said the witch.

"Tell me about it…" said the shrine maiden. "Anyway, I asked Miko for the map of the area in the underground where she hid the blaster. She should be sending it…" Before she could finish speaking, an email was sent to her smartphone. "Any minute now…"

The shrine maiden opened the mail and looked at the map sent to her. Parallel Marisa leaned over to look at the map and then said, "Doesn't look like somewhere I know…"

"We should get more information on the underground first. I'll send this map to the base to see if Yukari can find out anything about it," said parallel Reimu. "After that, let's find someone here we can trust to keep us safe and give us information."

"I think I know someone we can trust!" said parallel Marisa.

* * *

><p>Hearing the doorbell, Alice quickly walked over to the door and opened it, and standing out there were parallel Reimu and Marisa. "Hi! Long time no see!" said the latter.<p>

"Quick! Come in!" Alice said to them. When the counterparts got inside, she was, needless to say, surprised.

"I did tell you that you would be expecting surprising guests…" parallel Marisa told her.

"Who are these people?" asked Alice as she closed the door.

"Counterparts from a parallel universe," parallel Reimu told her. "I brought them here to help us put an end to Eiki's reign."

To ensure the safety of her guests, Alice led them all to the basement, which was filled with dolls. "Wow… You sure made a lot…" said Marisa.

"I'm good at making them, and fast too," replied Alice. "Actually, I also have people helping me make them elsewhere. They send the dolls over when they're done."

"So… how's business?" parallel Marisa asked her.

"Not so good, which is why I also started dressmaking business," said Alice. "I earn more that way."

Parallel Reimu then explained to Alice that they spent five years building something that could help them gain access to other dimensions, which is how they managed to bring over their counterparts. After that, she explained to her their plan in bringing down Eiki, which involved finding the suppressor and a special firearm made to work with it.

After hearing her explanation, Alice said, "I'm not sure if I can help you with anything… I've never been to the underground before, and it's been a long time since I went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. In fact, I never went there ever since Eiki ruled the world. Plus, the folks at the mansion are on her side, so they are now people you don't want to mess with. The mayor made Remilia the second-in-command of the village. That vampire sure loves to abuse her position, though in ways that won't get her into trouble with law enforcers…"

"You'll probably be surprised to hear this, but the mayor is actually on our side," parallel Marisa told her.

"I know that already," Alice said with a nod, surprising parallel Marisa and Reimu. "Kasen told me about it."

"Kasen told you about it?" asked parallel Reimu.

"Kasen is in every way against Eiki's rule as well, so the mayor told her about her involvement with you people," explained Alice. "If there's anyone else here that will gladly lend you his or her support, it's Kasen. She still lives in the same location."

"On Youkai Mountain?" asked Reimu.

Alice turned to her and curiously said, "Youkai Mountain?"

"We don't have a Youkai Mountain here," parallel Reimu said to her counterpart. "Therefore, the Moriya Shrine is simply located in town, directly across where my shrine is."

"No Youkai Mountain? Then where do the kappa and tengu live?" asked Marisa.

"In town as well," parallel Marisa told her. "Remember that it's normal for demons and humans to live with each other in our world."

"Oh right…" said Marisa, remembering what she was told before.

"So in your world, there is discrimination between humans and demons?" Alice asked Marisa.

"To be precise, majority of the humans in our world have no idea that demons exist," explained Reimu. "To them, demons and everything supernatural are all products of storytelling. Our Gensokyo is a place where several demons are found, and even though there are humans living there, they don't exactly coexist with each other in peace. Most demons there feed on humans, so the latter fear them."

"Our Gensokyo's technology is also primitive compared to the outside world," said Sakuya. "Even light bulbs aren't widespread there…"

"Outside world?" said Alice curiously.

The girls from the other world then explained to Alice how their Gensokyo was like, and they also answered her question regarding what their Alice was like. They also learned from her that the Makai of this world was the same as theirs—a pocket of space existing in a different dimension that was accessed from a particular location. Even though Shinki rules that place, she still pledged allegiance to Eiki for the sake of protecting her land.

"That judge sure gets around…" commented Marisa.

"Tell me about it…" said Alice.

"I just remembered," said Sakuya. "Since we'll more than likely infiltrate the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I think we should know better about that place and learn the differences between this one and the one I live in."

"You're right," agreed parallel Reimu. "I also looked up your Scarlet Devil Mansion and learned about the notable people there. I think I can safely say that all of them are more or less the same. However, I didn't manage to get anything on your Flandre, so I can't say if they are the same."

"She's almost always locked away in the basement," explained Sakuya. "Her ability to destroy anything just by pointing her hand at something and clenching it and unstable emotion make her very dangerous, which is why milady locked her away. Immaturity is also a slight issue. The young mistress understands the matter very well, so she willingly stayed in the basement."

"Your Flandre is like that?" asked parallel Marisa. "In that case, then that's another difference between our worlds!"

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked her.

"While our Flandre does possess the exact same ability you described, her emotion is not unstable in any way," explained parallel Reimu, "so she isn't locked up in a basement or some room."

"Wow! That is a big difference-ze!" said Marisa.

"And she's very mature as well," continued parallel Reimu. "She's a very sensible person when compared to her older sister, who is arrogant and despicable. Flandre is like a saint compared to her."

"She likes reading and using the computer too," added parallel Marisa.

"The young mistress's counterpart is very interesting indeed," said Sakuya.

"In fact, if there's anyone there who doesn't blindly follow Eiki, it's her," said parallel Reimu. "Still, we can't really expect her to be on our side, so we still have to be careful around her."

Youmu then let out a yawn, causing Alice to ask if she was tired. "Yeah, I am…" replied the half-phantom.

"We'll turn in for the night, then," suggested parallel Reimu. "We'll meet up with Miko and maybe Kasen tomorrow to get more information from them."

"I have Kasen's phone number, so I'll call her for you tomorrow," Alice told them. "I have spare rooms upstairs, so make use of them for the night however you want to."

* * *

><p>Morning arrived at Gensokyo, and the street outside the shop was soon filled with people walking around.<p>

Due to business, Alice had to wake up early to open the store. The members of the Resistance were on the second floor, eating breakfast in their rooms and making sure that nobody else would see them.

While eating her sandwich, Kana looked outside the window and widened her eyes when she saw a specific person entering the shop. She quickly headed back to the others and said, "You won't believe who I just saw! It's the Sakuya of this world!"

They were indeed surprised, especially Sakuya. Curious as to why her counterpart came to the shop, they gathered close to the staircase to see if they could hear her talk.

"Perfect timing, Miss Izayoi!" said the voice of Alice. "The dress your mistress wanted me to make is done! Here it is! What do you think?"

"It looks great!" said the voice belonging to who they believed was parallel Sakuya. "As expected, your dressmaking skill is top-notched! You should aim for the top of the world, you know."

"I'm not that skilled," said Alice. "I'm consent with just opening a humble, little shop. Plus, my specialty lies in making dolls."

"How about working for some big name doll company?" suggested parallel Sakuya, who looked like an older version of her counterpart, not to mention having slightly longer hair.

"Like I said, I'm consent with the way things are now," said Alice. "Anyway, that'll be 2100 yen." After receiving the cash from Sakuya, Alice asked her, "How are things over at the mansion?"

"Everything is normal," replied parallel Sakuya. "My mistress is as beautiful and healthy as always, not to mention so full of charisma."

Hearing this, Marisa quietly asked Sakuya, "Do you praise Remilia like that as well?"

"I don't remember praising her in front of other people before…" replied the maid.

"She was called by the Supreme Leader this morning to head over to the palace for something important," continued parallel Sakuya. "She plans to wear this dress there."

"New dresses should be washed before being worn, you know?" Alice reminded her.

"That's what I told her, but she insists on wanting to wear it anyway," replied parallel Sakuya. "She's very sensitive about her looks and way of dressing, so showing off new dresses is something she enjoys doing. If it's for the sake of her beauty, I will always agree with her."

"Is our Remilia like that as well?" asked Marisa.

"While milady thinks highly of her beauty, I'm sure she knows that new dresses should be washed first before being worn…" replied Sakuya. "And I would disagree with her a bit if her suggestions are too unreasonable…"

"We'll be leaving around afternoon," said parallel Sakuya as she picked up the bag containing the dress.

"As long as she doesn't complain about itching, it should be fine," said Alice. "Just be sure to wash it afterwards."

After they were done talking to each other, parallel Sakuya thanked Alice and then left the store. The magician then went upstairs and asked if they heard everything.

"Perfect timing!" said parallel Reimu with a smirk.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	5. Same yet Different Scarlet Devil Mansion

**Chapter 5  
>Same yet Different Scarlet Devil Mansion<strong>

* * *

><p>After learning about Remilia leaving the mansion around afternoon, the Resistance headed over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion around that time. They managed to get back into their van by having Sekibanki go drive it in front of the store. Since the nukekubi wasn't well known like Marisa and Reimu, she didn't have to fear getting seen by the public.<p>

Once the van was in front of the store, the others waited for there to be lesser people outside and then quickly rushed inside while wearing something on their heads, such as hats and hoods borrowed from Alice.

Using this method, everyone managed to get inside the van without getting seen.

After that, they arrived close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and parked the van a considerable distance from the front gate while activating its invisibility. They could see a small cabin built next to the gate, and through its window, they could see a red-haired woman dressed like a guard reading a book.

"That's your Meiling, right?" asked Marisa.

"Yes," parallel Reimu told her. "She's not someone you can get by so easily. Even though she looks like she isn't paying attention to guarding the gate, she pretty much always knows when something is trying to sneak past her. Therefore, it's more or less impossible trying to get inside through the front gate without catching her attention."

"Just like our Meiling," said Sakuya. "She takes siestas often, but she wakes up the instant intruders appear, so despite what she is doing, it's more or less impossible trying to get past her without catching her attention as well."

"Though I have no problem getting past her on my broom-ze!" said Marisa. "So what's the plan? I assume that breaking in and taking the fortune cat by force before running for our lives is out of question, right?"

"Obviously," replied parallel Reimu. "We don't even know where the fortune cat is in there. If we want to sneak in, we'll have to do it from somewhere else."

Just then, they saw the gate opening by itself, and then a dark red limousine came out and headed down the path. The gate closed afterwards.

"Seems like Remilia has set off," said parallel Marisa. "Time to make our move-ze!"

"How did the door open and close by itself?" asked Marisa.

"Meiling used a controller inside the cabin to do so," replied parallel Reimu.

The van became visible as it moved away to a different location. "Mind you," said parallel Reimu, "even though this van can remain invisible while moving, it will result in squiggles appearing where it is, and people can see it. Therefore, it's better to move in a visible state as not to surprise people."

"I thought your technology is better than ours…" said Reimu.

"Not everything is perfect, okay?" parallel Reimu said to her.

The van headed over to the wall on the left side of the mansion, and then Sakuya and Sekibanki, with a sword sheathed and strapped to her back, got out. "You know what to do," parallel Reimu told them.

"You count can on us," replied Sekibanki.

"As long as the layout inside the mansion is the same, I can make my way around it with ease," said Sakuya.

"Be careful not to get spotted, okay?" parallel Reimu told the maid. "You and your counterpart don't look exactly alike due to age difference, so anyone in there seeing a younger version of the head maid will raise suspicions."

"I will," assured Sakuya. She then floated slightly into the air before looking at Sekibanki. "Do you need my help in getting to the top?"

"No thanks," said Sekibanki. "I can do it myself."

"How are you going to…?" Before Sakuya could finish speaking, Sekibanki launched her head into the air and sank her teeth, which grew fangs, onto the top of the wall, and then the rest of her body was pulled up to the head like a retracing grappling hook via a reddish trail of energy connected between the two.

Using this method, the nukekubi managed to get to the top, and then she used a similar method to get to the bottom—slowly lowering her body to the bottom while clamping her mouth firmly against the top of the wall.

Sakuya joined her on the same side a few seconds later. "That sure is a creative way to make use of your ability," she commented.

"Hurts a bit for the teeth, though" said Sekibanki while pressing her thumb against one of her fangs lightly. The latter then changed back to normal teeth.

After looking around to make sure that there was no one in the garden, the both of them quietly ran towards the mansion. They reached the building and pressed their backs against the wall next to a window. Sekibanki put on her goggles and used x-ray vision to look through the wall to see if she could find the fortune cat anywhere.

"Nothing in this room," she said before tilting her head upwards. "Can't really tell what's up there from here…"

"Chances are likely that it is in the mistress's counterpart's room," said Sakuya. "It makes sense for the head of the house to want to put something that attracts fortune in his room. I'll fly to the top and check."

"Be careful not to get caught," Sekibanki told her. "I'll continue checking the lower floor. Oh yeah, take this." She handed the maid a small square-shaped device. "This wireless communicator is connected to mines. As long as you have it turned on, sound will pass between each other. Use this to stay in touch with me."

"Okay," said Sakuya as she took the communicator from her. "You be careful as well." Then she flew into the air, heading for the window of Remilia's room.

She came to said window and looked inside to see if there was anyone in there, and after seeing no one, she pushed open the window, which wasn't locked, and stepped into the room. "Other than the placement of furniture, the appearance is exactly the same as milady's room," she thought while looking around.

She started searching the place for the fortune cat. When it wasn't seen placed on top of anything, she looked inside each of the drawers.

"Where could she have put it? Is it not in this room?" she thought.

After turning around from searching a drawer, she saw the door leading into the room opening. Acting quickly, she used her power to freeze time and then flew out the window before returning it to normal. A fairy maid came into the room with a basket of laundry and started putting Remilia's washed clothes back into her closet.

Peeking into the room, Sakuya said to herself in her head, "I have to use my ability sparingly. Freezing time too often will make me run out of magical energy to use it again for a while…"

After the fairy maid left the room, Sakuya returned inside and then went out into the hallway. The maid decided to check her counterpart's room, so she headed down the hallway while making sure that nobody was walking in her direction. To avoid making the sound of footsteps, she floated rather than walk.

She noticed the fairy maid from before knocking on a door and saying, "Young mistress, your clothes are cleaned."

"Come on in," replied a young girl's voice from inside the room.

Hearing what the fairy maid said and also the voice, Sakuya thought, "It must be the young mistress's counterpart!"

She watched the fairy maid enter the room and then flew around a corner to wait for her to come out. After the fairy maid came out and left, Sakuya went up to the door and looked at it. "I feel like wanting to see the young mistress's counterpart, but should I really be wasting my time magic on something like this?" she thought. "Wait a minute… What if the fortune cat is in there?"

Realizing that the door wasn't entirely closed, Sakuya carefully peeked through the opening and also pushed the door open a slightly bit more, just enough for her to see something notable and without whoever was inside from noticing.

She was able to see a blonde girl about ten-years old in terms of physical appearance sitting in front of a computer. "That's the young mistress's counterpart?" thought the maid. Other than wearing a pair of glasses and not having a hat on, Flandre's counterpart looked exactly the same as the one she was familiar with.

Suddenly, Sakuya saw Flandre getting up, so she quickly went around the same corner to avoid getting seen. The young vampire came out and went to the bathroom opposite where the corner was. Seeing that she was out of her room, Sakuya quickly rushed into it to find the fortune cat.

Once inside, Sakuya saw that the room was very tidy, and it didn't look like the kind of room belonging to a playful little girl, as there were only a few toys in sight. The most notable things were the aforementioned computer, a television, and a video game console connected to it.

"It would appear that the young mistress's counterpart enjoys electronic entertainment from the outside world more than children's toy," she thought. She then looked around for where the fortune cat was, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Fearing that Flandre would be back soon, Sakuya quickly left through the window, and sure enough, the young vampire came back not too long afterwards and sat down in front of the computer to continue using it.

Peeking through the window, Sakuya thought, "Looks like it isn't in there either… I think I'll go check my counterpart's room next."

* * *

><p>"Not here either…" said Sekibanki as she continued looking at the lower floor of the mansion using her goggle's x-ray vision. "Where could they have put it?"<p>

"Hey! Who are you?!" asked a voice all of a sudden. The nukekubi turned around in shock to see a fairy gardener looking at her.

Acting quick, Sekibanki fired a single eye beam through her goggles at the gardener's right knee, causing her to fall and scream, and then the nukekubi quickly rushed up to her and closed her mouth with her hand. "You better answer my question if you want to live!" she said to the frightened gardener in an intimidating tone. "Do you or do you not have a fortune cat anywhere in the mansion?" When the gardener didn't reply, Sekibanki pulled out her knife, placed it close to her neck, and asked her again.

"Yes… I remember there being one in the mansion… It's in the library…!" replied the gardener in fear.

"You sure?" asked the nukekubi.

"Yes… I'm sure!" the gardener assured her. After that, Sekibanki forcefully pushed her towards the mansion and rammed her head against the wall so hard that she passed out. She then carried her to a miniature hedge maze nearby and left her in there before contacting Sakuya.

"It's me," she said. "I found out that the fortune cat is in the library."

"The library?" replied Sakuya's voice from the other side. "Okay, I'll head over there at once. What about you?"

"I'll sneak inside to find it as well," replied the nukekubi. "We'll make a call if either of us finds it first and then get out of here as fast as we can."

"Got it," said the maid.

After ending the call, Sekibanki looked around to make sure that there was nobody around the place before making her way to one of the windows and entering through it.

* * *

><p>Sakuya entered the mansion through another window and carefully made her way through the hallway until she came to the staircase. After evading some maids without using her time magic, she eventually made her way to the first floor.<p>

Using the memory of her mansion's layout as a guide, Sakuya headed to where the library was and eventually saw a large door that looked exactly like the one she had in mind. "This has to be it."

"Oh, you're here as well," said a voice. Recognizing the voice, Sakuya turned around without getting shocked and saw Sekibanki. "That's the library, I assume?"

"Yes, it's located in the same place as the one in my world," replied the maid. They slowly pushed open the door and looked inside to see a large amount of towering bookshelves that were filled with books. They also saw a table up ahead, and there was a person sitting behind it, but his identity was concealed by the massive book he was reading.

"That must be Patchouli," said Sakuya.

"Heard that she's almost always sitting down in the library, so I think so as well," said Sekibanki, and then she noticed something. "Hey, look at that… On the right corner of the table… Can that be what we're looking for?"

Sakuya looked at what she was referring to and saw the back of what appeared to be a cat figurine. "It seems to be the one," she said. "The coloring is the same."

"So you gonna freeze time, go grab it, and then bust out of here before anyone notices?" asked Sekibanki.

"Shouldn't the answer to that be obvious?" replied Sakuya. "Hold my hand…" She grabbed Sekibanki's hand before freezing time. By doing this, the nukekubi wasn't frozen. After that, Sakuya entered the library and headed towards the table.

When she grabbed the fortune cat, she tried to pull it up, only to find that it was stuck to it. She pulled harder, and then a voice coming from behind the book asked her, "What are you doing with that fortune cat, Sakuya?"

Sakuya was shocked to hear someone other than Sekibanki talking to her. Everything around her was still colored gray, so other than the nukekubi and herself, there shouldn't be anyone else moving or talking. "Miss… Miss Patchouli…?" she asked while trembling.

The person lowered her book to reveal a bespectacled, purple-haired woman. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Judging by what she asked me, does she not know that my counterpart is outside?" she wondered. "And how come she's not frozen…?"

"Are you all right, Sakuya?" asked Patchouli. "Why did you freeze time?"

"Um… I was afraid that I would disturb you, so I decided to do that in order not to disturb you when I come to take this… fortune cat…" replied Sakuya nervously.

"You know that your level of time magic won't work against those with very high magical power like me," Patchouli told her. "And what do you want this fortune cat for?"

Sakuya was nervous and wondered how to answer her, but then the sound of something busting into the room was heard. They both looked at the entrance to see Sekibanki in the library and on the floor in a seated position, as if she was pushed inside forcefully. A look of shock appeared on Sakuya's face when she saw her own counterpart standing at the door with a stern expression and arms crossed in front.

"I don't know why she is after that," said the counterpart, "but at least I'm sure it's not a good reason."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

_SUPER SMASH BROS.  
>TRUE FANS<em>

Pichu walked up to the large, yellow letters spelling out the aforementioned words and looked at them for a few seconds before turning his head and saying, "I didn't realize I have lots of fans! I can't wait to meet my fan girls!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Ganondorf as he walked up to the scene. "From what I've heard about this story, it's not going to be what you think it is."

"Oh really? Never mind; as long as I'm going to appear in a new story, I'm happy!" said Pichu.

"You sure are optimistic for someone who is considered one of the worst characters in Melee, not to mention not being in Brawl…" said Ganondorf. "I guess it's a youngster's thing…"

"You'll want to throw in as much optimism as you can into the next story. Not saying I'm actually an optimistic person myself, mind you," Wolf said as he stepped into the scene. "This next story will be about something that some readers may find offensive and outrageous, especially if gaming forums get wind of it."

"That's what I heard…" said Ganondorf. "I thought the author wanted to avoid offending people from now on…"

"Some people can only bottle up their anger for so long before wanting to give the world a piece of their mind," said Wolf.

"Of course, being a Smash Brothers story written by Game2002, there's always bound to contain weirdness," said Mr. Game & Watch as he suddenly became visible by flipping around. He was there the whole time, just "facing the screen" and thus cannot be seen because of his flatness. "Fourth wall-breaking, nonsensical stuff that mostly cannot be explained, bizarre characters, and more! Whether or not this story is serious, you should be able to expect at least one of those."

While he was saying that, a round, yellow ball with limbs and a face appeared from the left side in the background, and then he was shouted at by what sounded like Master Hand's voice that he shouldn't wander into that place before quickly leaving in embarrassment.

"Frankly, I'm glad this story isn't about fanboys and fangirls," said Marth as he walked up to his fellow Smashers. "They're rather frightening people to be around of, what with those constant shouting for autographs and even touching parts of your clothing… It's the worst when there are a large number of them…"

"Sounds like paradise to me!" commented Pichu with a great big smile and sparkling eyes.

"Your fangirls are going to squeeze your life out of you before you know it, or even tear you into pieces for the sake of wanting to claim you for themselves…" Ganondorf told him.

"I have no regrets!" Pichu happily said.

Ganondorf let out a sigh and then said, "You're hopeless…"

"Speaking of fanboys and fangirls, you probably have more than the four of us combined," Wolf said to Marth.

"That's likely the truth…" said Marth while scratching the back of his head. "Most people prefer attractive-looking men and women, so the Smash Brothers section of Fanfiction Dot Net is filled with stories starring me, Link, Roy, Ike, Samus, and Zelda, and romance stories at that…"

"It'll be nice to have a story that is something different, probably one that will bring action stories back to the top for that section," said Ganondorf as he leaned against the 'N' of 'FANS.' "Remember when adventure stories featuring our series crossing over with several others series being very popular back then?"

"Yeah, Darkling sure made a huge impact to the site, at least the Smash Brothers section," said Mr. Game & Watch. "There were many 'copycat stories' spawning ever since that story came to be, though not many of them got finished… Some of their authors even seem to have left the site for good…"

"Ah, the good old days…" said Ganondorf. "Not saying I'm a nostalgic person, mind you…"

"Childhood is overrated," said Wolf, to which Ness appeared from behind the "S" in "Fans" and gave a thumb up to what he said before disappearing behind it again.

"Even if our next story won't make a huge impact, it at least shows that someone is willing to make something different," said Marth.

"True," said Mr. Game & Watch with a nod.

"Well, if there's nothing else to talk about, let's go and get ready for the next story," suggested Ganondorf.

The others agreed in unison, and then they left the scene together. After Ganondorf left, the shape of his upper torso could be seen imprinted on the 'N' he was leaning against.

A guy with black hair wearing a red shirt, a pair of orange gloves, and a pair of black pants then appeared with a sign saying '_Wet Paint. Please do not touch._' and placed it in front of the letters before leaving.


	6. Knife Clash

**SBS Time!  
>Ziden115: <strong>Did you know that it's commonly believed that the Pichu from Melee ends up becoming the Pikachu in Brawl, since Volt Tackle can only be learned by the latter's pre-evolution?!**  
>Game2002: <strong>Yeah, I know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lebon14: <strong>You should make that SSB fiction separate from this one, even if it was the only part of it. I'm here for the Touhou fiction, not the SSB one.**  
>Game2002: <strong>That story is separate from this one. They won't take place in the same continuity and universe in any form. I'm simply posting previews of it here. It will also obviously be its own separate story in the SSB section.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>Knife Clash  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How come you're still here?" Sakuya asked her counterpart. "I thought you left the mansion with your mistress! Did she return already?"<p>

"It's true that the mistress left," replied the maid's counterpart. "However, I never left with her. Another one of our maids who was more talented in dealing with political matters went with her."

"Two Sakuya? Interesting…" commented Patchouli, not looking surprised at all.

"I don't know who you are and why you look like me five years ago," parallel Sakuya said to her counterpart, "but I assume that you are with Reimu Hakurei, who is currently outside the mansion with her own group."

Sekibanki stood up while unsheathing her sword and asking her, "How did you know there are more of us out there?"

"The gatekeeper saw them," replied the maid.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

That was the sound of Meiling's fist smashing through the window of the van's front seat. Grabbing the surprised parallel Reimu by the collar, the gatekeeper forcefully pulled her out through the window and flung her onto the ground. The shrine maiden got up into a defensive stance and said, "Meiling!"

"You think you can hide from me using invisibility?" the gatekeeper asked her.

"How do you know we are hiding here?" parallel Reimu asked her.

"There are security cameras hidden at the top of these walls, and I noticed from one of the screens in my shed that a leaf was resting on thin air, so I changed that camera's vision until it was able to capture invisible objects," she explained.

"Guess you really are a good gatekeeper," commented parallel Reimu.

"I have always been good at my job!" said Meiling. Parallel Marisa suddenly swung her broom at her from behind. Meiling turned around just in time to block the hit and then gave the witch an uppercut to the chin that sent her onto the top of the van.

Parallel Reimu threw paper amulets at Meiling, who used her arms for covering. She then ran out of the smoke left behind by the explosion of the amulets to attack the shrine maiden, who skillfully dodged her punches and kicks while occasionally fighting back with her own melee attacks.

Parallel Marisa got down from the van and ran to her friend, while the girls from the other universe watched from inside it. "Wow! This Meiling sure is strong to be able to hold her own against those two!" commented Marisa.

"That's because they're fighting her up close, which she is very good at," Reimu reminded her. "She probably won't last as long if they fight from afar using projectiles."

"Should we help them?" asked Kana.

"I don't feel like that's necessary," replied the shrine maiden.

* * *

><p>"What is your reason for breaking into the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" parallel Sakuya asked her counterpart. "Trespassing people's property is a crime, and here, we have absolutely no tolerance for any form of crime. All those who are guilty shall face execution on spot!"<p>

"It is for this reason that we are in here!" Sakuya said as she took out a knife. "You and your entire household blindly follow the judge of the dead when she made herself the ruler of the world and oppress everyone! I may not have a strong sense of justice, but even I do not see this as acceptable!"

"The world has become a better place thanks to the Supreme Leader," said parallel Sakuya. "It is thanks to her that people can live a more peaceful life and go out without fear of running into crime. All those who fear or oppose her are sinful people who cannot sit still if they do not do something to satisfy their selfish desires. Such people have no right to exist in a world that has achieved perfect peace!"

"Don't bother trying to convince her!" Sekibanki said to Sakuya. "This entire household has been brainwashed to become lapdogs of the judge! There is no way your words can get through their thick skulls!"

"I was hoping that we can talk things out," said Sakuya, "but it seems that you may be right. I'm afraid that bloodshed is inevitable now."

"It is because of people like you existing that bloodshed happens," parallel Sakuya said with an intimidating glare while taking out and holding several knives in between her fingers. "I will now sentence you to death for intruding someone else's property and opposing the Supreme Leader!"

**BGM: Lunatic Dial (remix of Lunar Dial, by Driven Kitchen)**

Parallel Sakuya charged at Sekibanki, but Sakuya dashed in front of the former at a fast speed and blocked her knives with her own. "I will deal with her!" Sakuya said to the nukekubi. "You grab the fortune cat and get out of here first!"

"You have a point!" said Sekibanki before turning to the fortune cat and reaching for it, but suddenly, a green crystalline structure appeared underneath Patchouli's table, lifting it and the chair the magician was on into the air. "What the?!"

"It would appear that your reason for intruding the mansion is to get this fortune cat. Am I right?" asked Patchouli. "Since Reimu is outside the mansion currently, I assume she wants this back. After all, it is taken from her shrine after she became a convict and ran away five years ago."

"Which is exactly why you're going to give it back!" Sekibanki said before sending her head into the air, biting the edge of the table, and then pulling the rest of her body up using the red energy trail. Immediately after doing that, however, the crystalline structure sank back into the floor with the table, causing the nukekubi to find herself in air and then falling down. Using magic, Patchouli made her table and chair float backwards, and Sekibanki fell onto the part of the floor where the table originally was.

"I don't know why exactly she wants this back, but since she abandoned her shrine, everything she owns now belongs to us," Patchouli said to her in a serious tone.

"Then I'll fight you for it!" Sekibanki said as she got into fighting stance.

"St. Elmo's Fire," Patchouli said as she formed a ball of fire in her hand and then threw it at the nukekubi, who jumped to the side to avoid it. When the ball of fire hit the floor, it became a fiery pillar that burned for a few seconds before disappearing.

Sekibanki ran for Patchouli and swung her sword, but a dome-shaped bubble suddenly appeared around the magician and the table. "Jellyfish Princess," she said. Despite being bubble, Sekibanki's sword was unable to cut through it. Instead, the blade bounced back and caused the nukekubi to forcefully take some steps back. Sekibanki threw some chakrams, but they also bounced off the bubble.

* * *

><p>Sakuya and her counterpart clashed their knives against each other with great intensity. After clashing blades several times, they jumped back from each other and threw knives. Some of them bounced off each other when their tips came in contact, while some managed to go past each other and head for their targets. However, the maids managed to dodge them with swift movements.<p>

When Sakuya threw more knives at her counterpart, the latter dashed forward while swinging around a pair of knives in her hands really fast to deflect every single knife thrown at her. She got close to Sakuya and swung her knife at her neck, but the latter moved back in time to avoid it. She moved back several steps using back flips and then threw more knives after landing in a crouched position.

Parallel Sakuya deflected them with a single swing of her knife before causing several knives to appear in the air above herself and then making them fly at her. Sakuya jumped back multiple times to avoid them, and then she performed the exact same kind of move. When the knives were about to hit parallel Sakuya, they stopped moving all of a sudden while turning gray.

"No surprise that you can use time magic too," said Sakuya when she saw what happened.

"Unfortunately, it won't affect either of us, since time magic users are, for the most part, immune to the effects of such a kind of magic," said parallel Sakuya while walking away from in front of the knives. "Otherwise, I would've put an end to you a while ago in an instant."

"As much as that sounds like a good tactic, I don't see fairness in using a cheap move like that," said Sakuya.

"Not making full use of your power and giving advantages to your opponents will cost you your life!" said parallel Sakuya before dashing at her. When they met, they clashed blades multiple times.

* * *

><p>The bubble around Patchouli had disappeared, and the magician was firing several energy projectiles at Sekibanki, who moved around swiftly to avoid them. When Sekibanki threw some chakrams at her, she deflected them using wind magic before creating a buzzsaw that flew at her.<p>

The nukekubi ducked underneath it, and when it came back to her, she swung her sword at it to knock it aside and causing it to disappear. "That's the oldest trick in the book!" she said before running at Patchouli to attack with her sword.

Patchouli thrust her hand at her to create a blast of wind that pushed her back a great distance. In fact, she didn't stop until she hit a bookshelf and caused a few books to fall onto her. Patchouli flicked her hand in her direction to use a vacuum force to pull Sekibanki towards her.

Sekibanki thought this would be the opportunity for her to attack her with her sword when she was pulled to a close range, but Patchouli suddenly fired a blast of white energy at her. "Flash of Spring," said the magician when she performed the attack.

BANG!

Sekibanki tumbled backwards a few times before coming to a stop on her front. She got back up while growling in pain and glaring at her. "I won't be defeated by someone who hasn't moved from her chair at all yet so easily!" she said.

"It's useless trying to persist," said Patchouli as she raised her arm diagonally into the air. A large, green, crystalline structure magically appeared above Sekibanki and fell down, but she saw it and thus ran away from underneath it in time.

"Ninth Head!" Sekibanki shouted as she detached and cloned her head until there were nine in total. The heads surrounded Patchouli and fired eye beams at her, but she encased herself in the same bubble-shaped dome for protection.

* * *

><p>Sakuya and her counterpart were still locked in an intense knife combat where neither side seemed to be getting the upper hand. That changed when parallel Sakuya ducked underneath a knife slash and then attempted to slash her counterpart in the legs, but the latter jumped up to avoid it and then kicked her in the head.<p>

Parallel Sakuya was knocked to the side by the kick but quickly got into a crouching position, just in time to see her counterpart throwing multiple knives at her. She managed to deflect them all with a single knife.

Sakuya ran towards her while continuing to throw knives that kept on getting deflected. She then jumped at parallel Sakuya with one knife pulled back. When parallel Sakuya tried to slash her in the body, she flipped over her in midair to avoid it, much to her surprise, and then slashed her in the back.

Parallel Sakuya cried in pain before turning around to slash her counterpart, but the latter jumped over her and then kicked her in the back hard. Parallel Sakuya took several steps forward before turning around, only to receive multiple roundhouse kicks to her head before getting kicked out of the library in the abdomen.

Parallel Sakuya growled in anger as she watched her counterpart come out. "You will not get away for laying your hands on me and wounding me!" she said to her.

"You should be glad that I didn't finish you off or give you a fatal blow when I had the chance," Sakuya said to her.

"Then you'll be dismayed that I will do that when I have the chance!" her counterpart said to her before pulling out more knives in her hand and running at her. Sakuya disappeared into thin air when she was close, but since she performed a move the counterpart could also use, she knew very well what it was about. Parallel Sakuya turned around just in time to see her counterpart reappearing slightly in the air behind her and swung her knife, slashing her in the body.

Sakuya fell back in a crouching position while grunting in pain, and then she quickly flew into the air to avoid an incoming attack from her counterpart.

Parallel Sakuya watched in surprise as her counterpart flew onto the sole chandelier, and then the latter cut off the chain attaching it to the ceiling to make it fall down. Parallel Sakuya quickly ran away from underneath it.

CRAAAAAAASH!

"What trick did you pull off just now that you were able to fly?!" she asked Sakuya.

"A trick you likely will never be able to learn!" Sakuya said before throwing a single knife at her. Parallel Sakuya easily dodged it, but then the knife bounced around the place at a really fast speed, so fast that it was as if the room was very small that it was able to cover almost the whole place in a short amount of time.

While her counterpart was dodging it, Sakuya threw three more knives that joined in the ricocheting. Her counterpart was eventually stabbed in the shoulder by one of the knives, followed by another one to the back of her right leg. When the remaining two headed for her face, she was able to see them in time and thus react fast enough to deflect them with her knife. When she looked up in anger at Sakuya, her counterpart was no longer there. She suddenly received a kick to the side of her head that sent her tumbling to the side.

* * *

><p>"Is this the best you can do?" Patchouli asked an annoyed-looking Sekibanki who still had her head detached, cloned, and surrounding the magician. Be it firing eye beams or throwing chakrams and even a knife, the nukekubi was unable to penetrate the bubble surrounding Patchouli.<p>

The heads disappeared until there was only one left, which returned to Sekibanki. "Don't get so full of yourself!" she said to Patchouli in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not showing any form of pride," said Patchouli. "It is you who cannot accept the fact that you are not on the level where you are strong enough to defeat me."

"Same thing! Your confidence will be the downfall of you, and I can see it happening very soon!" said Sekibanki.

"What makes you think so?" asked Patchouli. Suddenly, a head bit her in the shoulder from behind, making her cry in pain. "YAA!"

"Told ya!" said Sekibanki with a smirk. She didn't make all her head disappear; she left behind one without Patchouli knowing and had it bite her when she least expected it. While Patchouli was trying to get the head off her shoulder, Sekibanki fired eye beams at her to blast her off her chair, and then she quickly ran for the table and forcefully pulled the fortune cat off it. It was stuck to the table using a very sticky two-sided tape, which was why Sakuya wasn't able to pull it off previously.

"I'll be taking this!" the nukekubi said to the fallen magician with a smug look.

As she ran for the exit, Patchouli got back up and angrily said to her, "You're not getting away!" She pointed her hand at her and was going to cast a spell, but the head rammed itself against the side of her head to stop her before rejoining Sekibanki, and it disappeared when it got close to her.

When Sekibanki was outside the library, she saw both the Sakuya still fighting, and the parallel version looked very furious as she did so. "You done yet?" the nukekubi asked the "good" Sakuya.

"I told you to get out of here first when you have the cat!" Sakuya told her without turning her head, as she needed to focus on her opponent.

"Neither of you are getting out of here alive!" parallel Sakuya angrily said.

Suddenly, a voice called out from upstairs. "What's all that noise down there?"

Parallel Sakuya was distracted by the voice and turned her head to the staircase, which resulted in her counterpart getting the chance to kick her in the legs to make her fall forward. She then stabbed her in the back of the shoulders, kicked her in the chin to make her fall on her back and cause the knives to sink deeper into her shoulders, and then kicked her in the side to make her roll on her front.

The maid then pulled her knives off her counterpart's back and then quickly ran for the exit with Sekibanki as fast as they could. Her counterpart slowly got back up while grunting in pain and glaring at them. "Curse… you…! Don't run…!" she angrily said. Behind her, Flandre could be seen coming down from the stairs to see what was happening.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

><p>Meiling dodged amulets thrown by parallel Reimu while closing in on her, and the shrine maiden leaped over her when she was close enough to attack with her hand. Immediately upon landing, parallel Reimu jumped away again to avoid a kick from the gatekeeper while throwing amulets that exploded when they hit her.<p>

Meiling was then blasted away in the side by a laser beam fired by parallel Marisa's hakkero. The gatekeeper ran at her afterwards, but the witch took off into the air using her broom and then fired another laser beam straight down onto her.

Parallel Reimu bombarded Meiling with amulets after that nonstop to not give her the chance to fight back, and then parallel Marisa came down to swing her broom at the latter to send her tumbling to the side.

SMACK!

Meiling managed to get back on her feet and glared at them. "You won't defeat me so easily! Earth Dragon Wave!" Meiling shouted before stomping the ground to create a yellow energy wave that moved in the two girls' direction, but they both jumped high into the air to avoid it and then fired projectiles at her. Meiling dodged them by jumping higher into the air than them and then fell towards Reimu to hit her with an axe kick. "Kick of Showering Brilliance!"

The two girls jumped out of the way, and Meiling quickly got back up before spinning very fast to form a rainbow-colored energy around herself. "Colorful Rain!" As she spun, drops of energy flew all over the place, but the girls were able to dodge them with ease.

"Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!" Parallel Reimu shouted as she created and fired a large ball of energy resembling a yin-yang orb at the gatekeeper.

"Narrow Spark!" Parallel Marisa shouted as she used her hakkero to fire a laser beam thicker than the previous ones.

Both projectiles struck Meiling while she was still spinning, and the power of their attacks interrupted and hurt her.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Meiling flew out of the explosion and landed on one knee with an angry expression. Parallel Marisa rushed at her on a broom at a fast speed and managed to ram into her before she could react. The gatekeeper was knocked to the side, and the moment she got up, she was struck by several amulets thrown by parallel Reimu.

"I can't lose to them!" she thought while defending herself using her arms.

Parallel Marisa suddenly struck her from behind with an uppercut using her broom. "Miasma Sweep!" After the gatekeeper was knocked into the air, the witch and parallel Reimu jumped high into the air and struck her hard as they went past her. Parallel Marisa then turned around to fire a large laser beam at her from her hakkero. "Love Sign: Master Spark!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The massive laser beam blasted Meiling in the direction of the mansion wall, destroying a portion of it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

When the smoke was cleared, that portion of the wall was destroyed, and Meiling was seen lying on the rubble in a seemingly unconscious state. The two girls landed from their jump, and parallel Marisa folded her hand into a fist in triumph while saying, "We did it-ze!"

"It's not over until they return with the fortune cat and then we get out of here without getting caught," parallel Reimu told her. "They better get back soon…" Then she noticed two people running in their direction. "It's them!"

Sure enough, Sekibanki and Sakuya were seen running towards them, and the former could be seen holding something in her hand. "Quick! Get in the van!" the nukekubi called out to them.

The two girls nodded and then returned to the van. After the other two girls made it back to the van, the vehicle quickly took off with its invisibility activated.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	7. White Lotus

Not getting very much reviews… Here's hoping to see more!

**Chapter 7  
>White Lotus<strong>

* * *

><p>After returning from visiting the Supreme Leader, Remilia, who looks just like the one from the other world, was told by her maids at the Scarlet Devil Mansion about what happened after she left.<p>

Looking at Sakuya, was who on her bed and having her wounds tended to, she said, "Those people will pay for doing this! It seems that the Supreme Leader's theory is correct, about alternate universe counterparts of people from our world being here…"

"I'm sorry for being unable to stop them, milady…" parallel Sakuya said in shame to her.

"It's all right," Remilia told her. "It's normal to be caught by surprise by unexpected opponents."

"I have not been able to figure out why they would want the fortune cat back," added the maid. "I doubt the Hakurei shrine maiden wants it back simply because it originally belongs to her."

"You have a point," said Remilia. "Why bother coming all the way here and using the help of alternate universe counterparts to steal something that can be easily bought in stores? There's got to be something about that fortune cat we don't know about…"

"What do you propose that we do?" asked Patchouli, who was tending to Sakuya's wounds using magic.

"One of the security cameras captured footages of them, right? Tell the Supreme Leader about this, and we'll also use the footages to spread the news," replied Remilia. "We're going to get the whole town and even the country to go after them!"

* * *

><p>After escaping from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the girls received a call from Miko, who called to ask how things were on their side. After learning about what happened, she suggested them to head over to the Myouren Temple, as the people there were secretly against Eiki as well, so they would surely welcome the Resistance with open arms.<p>

The Resistance did as they were told and headed for the temple. Because the president contacted the temple about this beforehand, the Resistance was indeed welcomed with open arms.

"It's good to see you, Miss Hakurei!" Shou said as she approached the Resistance when they stepped out of the van with Nazrin at her side.

"Even before Miko told us about you people, I knew you would be against Eiki, though at the same time, I feared that what happened to Byakuren would be enough to scare you into following her," said parallel Reimu.

"Our master fought hard to stand against the tyrannical rule of the judge, so we would never let her sacrifice come to a waste by siding with Eiki just because of that," Shou told her. "We have been secretly gathering people who were willing to step forward to do something. We were told that you have a plan in bringing her down, so we waited for a long time for you to return to liberate us all."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said the shrine maiden. "Things took longer than expected, but it was worth it in the end."

Shou and Nazrin looked at the counterparts, and the tiger demon said, "So they are the counterparts the mayor told us about?"

"Nice to see you-ze!" Marisa greeted them. "You look the same as the ones from our world! I'm sure you'll get along with each other!"

"How about we get inside the temple first?" suggested Nazrin. "I don't think things will be good if other people see you…"

Sekibanki went back to the van to hide it somewhere safe. As they headed in the direction of the temple, they saw Kyouko, who seemed to be a year or two older than the one the girls from the other world knew. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Myouren Temple!" she cheerfully greeted them.

After the yamabiko was greeted back, Shou and Nazrin took them to a room deep in the temple that would keep them from being seen by anyone outside. Along the way, they also encountered other people living in the mansion, and they all look just like their counterparts.

"You should be safe here," Shou said when they arrived in a particular room. "Please make yourself at home."

"Come to think of it, I've never been into every part of our Myouren Temple yet," said Marisa as she looked around the place. "I wonder if every single part is the same."

"It probably looks the same, since the design outside and the rooms we've seen all look the same as ours," said Reimu.

"Then I guess it can change into the Palanquin Ship as well," said Marisa.

"Yes it can," said Minamitsu, who came into the room with them.

After sitting down and being served with snacks by Ichirin, parallel Reimu explained to the folks at the temple about what their plan was, concluding with that their next destination was the underground.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Nazrin.

"I have confidence that the special suppressor will definitely work," said parallel Reimu. "All we need now is the special blaster made to work with it, because the suppressor alone won't do anything to her. Speaking of the underground, I've received a mail from Yukari regarding the location it is hidden in. I sent the map Miko gave me to her to find out more about that place."

She took out her smartphone and showed them the map and also the information that was sent along with it. "Looks like the outskirt of the town," said Nazrin. "I can't be sure, since I only went there once to help someone find her lost property. You'll probably have to ask someone who knows his way around the underground if you want to find it."

"If Miko hid it there herself, I'm sure she knows how to find it," said Reimu.

"Problem is that she can't be seen hanging out with us," said parallel Reimu. "Now that our existence is known to the folks at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, everyone else is going to know about us eventually."

"Word of us is likely to reach the underground as well?" asked Youmu.

"Trust me; news get around very fast here," parallel Marisa told her.

"You won't be able to get to the underground through the normal entrance, though," Shou told them. "It is guarded."

"Guarded?" asked Reimu, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's been like that since the underground settlement was established," parallel Reimu explained to her. "Since we are wanted, the guards definitely won't let us pass. However, I have heard about secret entrances unknown to the law, and they are used by people who are avoiding the law or those who are smuggling illegal things."

"Just so happened that there is one in our graveyard," said Nazrin. "People still use it, and the law still has yet to find out about it."

"Shady people hide out in the underground nowadays, and I heard that they even established their own secret settlement down there," said Minamitsu. "The underground is a vast place with several areas that are unknown to most people, thus making it the perfect hideout for those on the run from the law."

"Which makes it the perfect spot to hide the blaster," said parallel Reimu. "All right, we'll move out during the night. We'll get there using the entrance in the graveyard."

"Will there be anyone down there willing to help us?" asked Sakuya.

"That's a good question!" said parallel Marisa. "I don't know…"

"Are the folks from the Palace of Earth Spirits against the Supreme Leader?" asked Reimu.

"Honestly saying, I don't know what their affiliation is…" replied parallel Reimu.

"We don't know which side they are on either…" said Shou.

"Looks like if there's anyone willing to help us, it's those people hiding out in the secret settlements the ship ghost said," said parallel Marisa.

"Maybe or maybe not, since they're all probably rowdy people who do things as they please," Minamitsu told her. "Just because they hate Eiki doesn't mean they are willing to cooperate in overthrowing her."

"You think Miko know the affiliation of the folks in the palace?" asked Reimu.

"I was thinking of asking her as well," said parallel Reimu. "I'm sure we'll get an answer from her."

* * *

><p>Not very long after Remilia proposed the idea to use the footage recorded from the security camera as evidence of the Resistance's presence, word was sent to different news studios. Aya and Hatate both arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion to get information on this as a result.<p>

Showing the two tengu said footage from Meiling's shack, Remilia said to them, "Is this enough for you to make pictures for your newspapers?"

"This should be enough," replied Aya. "Reimu and Marisa are well known, so even without pictures, most people should know what they look like, even if it's been five years since people saw them."

"Let's get the footage processed into pictures, then!" said Hatate. "I'm going to make sure that their younger clones get what's coming to them as well for humiliating me yesterday!"

"Then I leave everything to you!" Remilia said to them. "See to it that everyone is after their heads! The Supreme Leader is going to be so happy about this!"

* * *

><p>That night, about 10 P.M., the Resistance set off for the underground. Sekibanki, Sanae, and Sakuya didn't go along, as they stayed behind to keep watch and warn the others of the situation on the surface. Parallel Marisa borrowed her goggles, as they needed it in case the blaster was hidden inside something. Led by Shou and Nazrin, the group walked through the temple owned by the Myouren Temple.<p>

Thanks to flashlights lighting the way, they were able to see names written on the tombstones, and some of them were names of people the girls from the other Gensokyo knew, much to their surprise.

"Yuuka, Elly, Kurumi, Rumia… I can't believe these guys are dead…" said Marisa in disbelief.

"Yuuka wasn't a very nice person to begin with," parallel Marisa told her. "After she was killed for acts of violence, Elly and Kurumi tried to avenge her. You know what happened after that…"

"What about Rumia?" asked Marisa.

"For eating people," replied her counterpart.

"But humans are her diet!" Marisa told her.

"Doesn't mean it's legal, though," said parallel Marisa. "Eating humans or any intelligent life is a crime here."

As they were saying this, parallel Reimu stopped in front of a particular tombstone to look at it with a sad expression. Her counterpart looked at that tombstone and was surprised to see a familiar name on it. "Genji?!"

"He insisted on buying me time to let me escape, even though he wasn't really capable of self-defense in the first place…" said parallel Reimu in a sad tone that sounded like she was going to break down into tears soon. "I wouldn't let him do so, but as we were running, he turned and confronted Eiki's men without me realizing it… By the time I realized it, it was too late…"

She bent down in front of the grave and lowered her head to pay her respect to the turtle. Her counterpart also did the same thing, despite him not being the same Genji she knew. When they were done, they got up and continued on their way, and then they came across a large and well-decorated grave. In front of it was engraved the name '_Byakuren Hijiri_.'

"This is… Hijiri's grave…?" asked Youmu with a surprised look.

"Yes…" replied Shou with a sad look. "Our beloved master… She was hailed as one of the greatest person to have ever lived. A role model, teacher, and motherly figure… When Eiki tried to take over the world, she stood against her, reasoning that a world were people's lives are controlled for the sake of peace is not true peace, but her worlds were unable to reach the ears of the judge, who was blinded by rage at the tragedy five years ago… She fought until the very end, and she never got the chance to bid us farewell, as she was brutally killed in battle with Eiki…"

The atmosphere was very melancholic when the others heard the story, especially to the girls from the other world. It was depressing enough to learn about what happened to this world, but after seeing all the people who lost their lives as a result of this enforced peacekeeping, things became much more depressing than originally thought.

"We really have to stop her," Reimu said in a tone that implied anger while looking at the ground. "We have to stop her before any more lives are lost."

"Right, I think I've heard enough of what happened already! I'm angry!" said Marisa with a look of anger.

"It doesn't matter how tough things will be, I simply cannot sit by and allow Eiki to do as she pleases anymore!" said Youmu angrily. "I will see to it that she gets what she deserves!"

With newfound determination to bring down Eiki, the group headed through the graveyard again until they came to a certain grave. Shou and Nazrin pushed the tombstone as hard as they could until the entire grave slid away to reveal a staircase underneath it. "This is it," she told the others when they were done. "The path to the underground settlement is straightforward once you're down there, so you shouldn't be able to get lost."

"All right, we'll take it alone from here," parallel Reimu told her. "Look after Sekibanki and Sakuya for us as well, and remind them to contact us if there is anything important."

"We will," Shou said with a nod.

The Resistance then went into the staircase one by one. When all of them went underground, Shou and Nazrin pushed the grave back to its place and then looked around to make sure that nobody was watching before quickly returning to their temple.

* * *

><p>Parallel Reimu and parallel Marisa used their flashlights to light their surroundings and the way forward. After descending the stairs, there was a winding passage heading downwards before their eyes, so they followed the path until the descent stopped and they arrived at a more spacious area.<p>

"You know, I was thinking if there are secret entrances like this back in our Gensokyo," said Marisa.

"There are at least secret passages leading to the underground science lab," Reimu reminded her.

"Underground science lab?" asked parallel Marisa.

"Yeah, our Kanako ordered the construction of such a place in our Gensokyo," her counterpart told her. "They make lots of things related to science and technology down there. I've only been there once or so. The folks back in our world are mostly ignorant about technology, to the point of being afraid of them, so building a place like that on the surface would likely cause a ruckus. Even so, there are some buildings I've come across in the Human Village that have electricity, most notably restaurants."

"Makes sense, since those kinds of places rely heavily on electricity and running water in order to operate nowadays," said parallel Marisa.

They continued down the only path, and after minutes of walking, they saw light coming from the end of a tunnel they were in. When they exited the tunnel, they found themselves standing on an edge, and in the distance at the bottom, they could see that the source of the light was coming from a town.

"Is that… the Former Capital of your world?" asked Reimu.

"Yes, that is the underground settlement I told you about, Sub-Capital," replied her counterpart.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Hope none of you have a problem with who got killed off in this world… I apologize beforehand if you were hoping to see them in some form in this story...


	8. Mind Reader

**Random Pointless Rambling: **The new Ninja Turtles movie isn't that bad. It has flaws, but is still an enjoyable movie in the end.I also like the turtles' designs! Solid start for a movie series reboot, I would say.

**Chapter 8  
>Mind Reader<strong>

* * *

><p>The group looked at the town that was glowing with yellow light from the cliff they were on, and Kana said, "Wow! It looks like a very lively place!"<p>

"It sure is, at least before Eiki's rule," said parallel Marisa. "Even so, this place is still pretty lively for the most part, what with markets and parties. It can get pretty rowdy at times, though."

Parallel Reimu looked at the map and then said, "The blaster is hidden in an area on the other side of the town. We have no choice but to go through the town in order to get there."

"Can't we just circle around it?" asked Reimu.

"It's going to take a very long time, considering the size of the place," parallel Reimu told her. "In fact, I don't think calling this place a town is accurate. It's more of a city."

Everyone looked at how far Sub-Capital reached into the distance and concluded that it was indeed too much of a pain to circle around the town, or city, to get to the other side, as buildings and lights could be seen touching the horizon and seemingly disappearing over it.

"Then how are we going to get to the other side of the city without getting seen?" asked Marisa. "I'm sure news about us should be all over the place now…"

"We'll have to try our best not to get seen," replied parallel Reimu. "Law enforcers and security cameras that kill on sight are still found in various spots in the city, so having something to conceal our identities is a must, though concealing too much will raise suspicions. Something like a hood or a large hat should be enough."

"Where can we get one?" asked the witch.

"If I remember correctly, there's a trash dump somewhere over there," replied parallel Reimu while pointing at a certain part of Sub-Capital. "We'll see if we can find any old clothing articles there."

* * *

><p>After several minutes of walking, the girls managed to arrive at the trash dump, which was located outside the actual city, though not very far from it. The towering piles of trash were actually quite a sight to behold for the girls from the other Gensokyo, as they have never seen such a large amount of trash in their own world. There really wasn't much stench either, which was definitely a good thing.<p>

"Are you sure we can find something wearable here…?" asked a skeptical Reimu.

"People throw out pretty much anything these days, even babies they don't want to take care of for whatever reason," parallel Marisa told her.

"They do that?!" asked a shocked Youmu

"It's a cruel world we live in…" the witch told her. "Of course, such an act is illegal."

As the girls began searching through a large pile of trash for old clothing articles, they heard the sound of engine approaching. Parallel Reimu told everyone to hide, so they ran around the pile of trash before a garbage truck came driving down the path going in between the trash piles.

"What's that?" asked Kana.

"It's the trash collector," replied parallel Reimu.

As garbage collectors hanging onto the sides of the truck came down from the vehicle to take out the garbage inside, parallel Marisa lowered the goggles she borrowed from Sekibanki to get a closer look at things. "It's Rin at the driver's seat," she said.

"Rin? You mean the kasha?" asked Reimu.

"Yeah, that Rin," replied parallel Marisa. "The one with cat ears and tails."

"She's a garbage collector in your world?" asked Marisa. "Back in our world, she collects corpses to burn them in the Remains of Blazing Hell."

"She does that here as well," parallel Reimu told her. "She does two jobs at once. Remember to be careful about anyone from the Komeiji household. Miko says that while they are not actually affiliated with anyone, they still follow Eiki's orders in order not to get into trouble with her. The only exception is Utsuho, who is actually a member of the law enforcer."

"I can imagine why they want her as one, considering how powerful she is…" said Reimu.

The girls waited for the garbage collectors to finish emptying the truck, and after they got onto the vehicle and it drove off, the former started looking for clothing articles again.

* * *

><p>The girls were finally done disguising themselves.<p>

Reimu wore a red kimono and a straw hat, not to mention letting her hair down.

Marisa wore a light blue dress and had her hair tied into a pair of pigtails.

Youmu wore a green kimono and also a straw hat.

Kana wore a pink polka-dotted dress and also tied a bandana with a matching design around her head.

Parallel Reimu wore a dark red dress and Kana's hat, as she told the poltergeist that she might give away a bit too much if she kept her hat.

Parallel Marisa wore a black leather jacket and a pair of shades, and she also let her hair down.

"Didn't expect to find such fitting clothes out in the dump! They suit me perfectly-ze!" said Marisa while observing her new getup.

With their disguises ready, the girls headed for the city itself. Even so, they continued to be wary about their surroundings to make sure that people don't find out who they were.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Walking the Streets of Former Hell (Touhou: Subterranean Animism)<strong>

Despite Eiki's rule being a harsh one that brought fear to everyone, Sub-Capital was still a lively place. The streets were filled with people and cars, and sellers were calling out to passersby to come shop at their roadside stores.

"The people here sure are happy!" commented Marisa as she looked around the place. "It's as if Eiki ruling the world never happened at all!"

"People of the underground are livelier than the ones on the surface in general," parallel Reimu told her. "It's not like there's anything wrong with being happy and lively. It's just that most people are too scared to do anything, but underground dwellers, as I said before, are livelier and also braver in general, so they continue their lives like it has always been. It's all right as long as nobody breaks the law."

"Being able to be happy during grim times is a good thing!" said Kana. "It makes you forget about all the negative things and let you enjoy life to the fullest!"

"True," said parallel Marisa with a nod. "If there's anyone in the world who knows how to enjoy life to the fullest, it's these underground folks!"

"Um… Guys…" Youmu said all of a sudden while pointing up ahead. The others looked at what she was pointing at and saw a sign that showed the picture of them sitting in midair. It was the security camera footage from the Scarlet Devil Manion. At the side, there was a note saying what it was about, not to mention photos of parallel Reimu and Marisa from five years ago.

"You weren't kidding when you said news travel fast…" Reimu said to parallel Reimu. "They even managed to get a sign that big so fast…"

"Don't underestimate the speed at which news travel around when it comes to Bunbunmaru and Kakashi Spirit News, especially the former," her counterpart told her.

"Yeah, same goes for our Bunbunmaru…" said Marisa.

"All right, keep a low profile," parallel Reimu told the others. "We don't want anyone being able to see our faces so easily…"

**BGM Ends**

* * *

><p>"Sister! Quick! There's a special sale on clothes over there! I want to see it!" Koishi cheerfully said to her older sister while waving at her.<p>

"Don't buy them if they're too expensive, okay?" Satori told her as she went over to her. The older satori let out a yawn as she followed her younger sister over to a roadside store selling casual clothing for people close to their ages.

Satori was an introvert person who preferred quietness and being indoors. If she was to go out, she usually avoided crowded places. The reason for this was because of her ability to read minds. While she was capable of keeping "voices" of people from entering her head, it was still possible for them to slip into her mind uncontrollably when there are a large number of people.

However, her younger sister Koishi begged her to accompany her to the market for the night, as they usually have large discounts on merchandises during that time of the day. After much convincing, Satori finally gave in to Koishi's pleas and came out with her, even though she wanted to go to sleep when she came to beg her.

Both the sisters looked somewhat older compared to their counterparts from the other Gensokyo, and Koishi's third eye was open instead of close.

"I want to go home… I'm too tired to keep voices from entering my head… "Satori said in her head as she watched Koishi look at the clothes in the store with a happy face.

As she stood there, Satori slowly started to fall asleep. Suddenly, she opened her eyes widely when a certain voice entered her head. She quickly turned around and caught the glimpse of the Resistance walking away. "That voice… Did I just hear Marisa's voice saying Reimu's name?" she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>When the Resistance was walking past a food stand selling takoyaki, Marisa looked at the food as they were being prepared by the seller and drooled. "I suddenly have an urge for midnight snack…" she said.<p>

The others looked at the takoyaki, and then parallel Reimu thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy something to eat. She gave her money to Kana and told her to buy some for them, since the poltergeist was least likely to be recognized.

As Kana was buying the takoyaki, the Komeiji Sisters were watching them from behind. Satori read their minds and managed to confirm their identities. "It's them after all," she said. "Didn't expect to run into them here…"

"What do we do, sis?" Koishi asked Satori with a great big smile. "We're supposed to capture them, aren't we?"

"True," replied Satori, "but before…"

"All right! I'll capture them at once!" Koishi interrupted as she pointed her arms at them and then shot a pair of dark blue tendrils with arrowhead tips in their direction.

"Wait a minute!" Satori shouted at her.

The tendril was going to hit Marisa from behind, but quick as a flash, Youmu caught them both using only one hand. What happened caused everyone in the vicinity to turn his or her head to see what was happening.

"Oh my! It seems that you noticed me!" said Koishi, still having a happy face. "But I've still caught you! In a way…" She retracted her tendrils with such a force that Youmu was pulled forward. The satori swung the tendrils to the side when Youmu was close and made the half-phantom crash into a shaved ice stand.

"Koishi! Satori! What are you doing?!" parallel Reimu angrily asked the sisters.

"Sorry for the surprise, but my younger sister simply couldn't hold herself," replied Satori. "As you can see, there is a warrant for your arrest, so she was simply doing what must be done."

"You weren't kidding when you said we should avoid the Komeiji household…" said Marisa.

When the people around them realized that they were the ones who were wanted, some of them started calling for the law enforcers, while some shouted about capturing them to not let them escape.

"What do we do?" asked Reimu.

"Run for now!" said parallel Reimu. The shrine maiden led the way by pushing her way through the crowd, while the others followed as fast as they could.

"You're not getting away!" Koishi said as she readied to give chase, but she was suddenly kicked in the back by Youmu and onto the pavement, and then the half-phantom quickly caught up with the others with her abnormally fast running speed.

"Koishi! Are you all right?" Satori asked her younger sister while helping her up and dusting her.

"You're not getting away from me," said Koishi while looking at the Resistance running away with empty eyes. She fired a tendril from her left sleeve onto the side of a building, close to its roof, and then pulled herself towards it.

"Koishi! Don't get reckless!" Satori called out to her.

* * *

><p>"Are they still after us?" asked Marisa while running and looking back slightly at the same time.<p>

"Those sisters aren't the fittest people I know, so they probably can't catch up with us!" said Reimu.

"That's true about our Satori, but I wouldn't say the same for our Koishi…" parallel Reimu told her.

"There she is!" parallel Marisa shouted all of a sudden while pointing at the top of a building.

**BGM: Hartmann's Youkai Girl (=NeutraL= remix)**

The others turned and saw Koishi running and jumping on top of buildings, following them. The satori then leaped off the building and fired a tendril at the one on the other side to pull herself to it. Planting her feet firmly against the building wall, she used her other hand to fire another tendril at another building back on the other side to pull herself to it. Using this method, she was able to get ahead of the Resistance.

"She's using her… her… wire as a grappling hook!" pointed out Youmu in surprise.

"My memory of our Koishi may be fuzzy, but I definitely don't remember her doing anything like that!" said Marisa.

"You're not getting away!" said Koishi while high in the air in front of the approaching Resistance. She fired her tendrils onto the pavement and then pulled herself towards the bottom with her legs pointing forward. Using this method, she basically "launched" herself in their direction.

Parallel Reimu quickly bent back limbo style, while the others behind her ducked to let the satori go past them. Koishi turned around almost immediately upon touching the pavement and wasted no time in firing a tendril at them. They all dodged it, and then Youmu cut it with the Roukanken. Koishi did not look like she felt any form of pain from having the tendril cut. When she fired from both her sleeves again after retracting it, it had regenerated.

The tendrils swung around in the air as if they had lives of their own, but Youmu was able to cut them down with ease, despite their really fast movements. However, the tendrils regenerated immediately after they were cut, so the half-phantom wasn't making any progress in doing so.

"My! You're good! Let's try something different, then!" Koishi said before retracting the tendrils and then bending over to press her hands against the pavement and also letting her sleeves touch it.

The sound of the pavement cracking could be heard, and suddenly, a pair of thorny vines came out from both sides of Youmu, but she reacted fast enough to jump back from them when they tried to impale her, crisscrossing each other in the process.

After crisscrossing each other and entering through the walls of the buildings at the sides, they came back out from different parts of them, crisscrossing each other again. They kept on doing this until Youmu found herself inside a vine "cage."

Youmu looked at Koishi with a nervous look, and the latter winked before making the vines tear out from the walls at a fast speed and bind Youmu. Needless to say, being bounded by thorny vines was very painful for the half-phantom. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOUMU!" gasped Reimu.

Parallel Reimu threw amulets at the vines binding Youmu, and when the former glowed with blue light, the vines wilted and crumbled, freeing the half-phantom. The shrine maiden ran at Koishi afterwards while throwing amulets at her, but she quickly pulled her arms back up from the pavement and dodged them.

Parallel Reimu closed in on Koishi to attack her up close. Koishi was able to dodge some of the blows at first, but she was eventually kicked in the waist, followed by a punch to the abdomen. The shrine maiden then hit her in the chin with an uppercut to send her flying back in an arc and landing flat on her back.

THUD!

**BGM Ends**

The others helped Youmu up, and then parallel Reimu rejoined them, saying that they have to get out of here fast. Suddenly, policemen arrived at the scene and pointed their guns at them. "Don't move! You people are under arrest!" one of them said.

"Uh oh… More trouble incoming…" said Marisa.

"The Supreme Leader gave strict orders not to kill you! Come with us attentively at once!" the same policeman said to them.

Parallel Reimu responded by throwing amulets at their guns, destroying them with their explosions and surprising the policemen. After that, the Resistance ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted the policeman.

Behind them, Satori ran up to Koishi and helped her up. "Are you all right?" she asked her younger sister.

"I'm all right, sis," said Koishi while rubbing her chin. "I'm sorry for not being able to stop them…"

"Don't worry; your opponent consisted of Reimu and Marisa after all," she told her.

A few more policemen arrived at the scene, and Satori called out to one of them, "Excuse me; I was the one who saw them in the first place, and I know where they are heading for and what their intentions are."

* * *

><p>The Resistance managed to escape the police after much running. Thanks to there being lots of people on the road, they were able to make the police lose sight of them rather easily and eventually escape into the alleyways. Also because of the constant running, they made it close to the side of the city.<p>

They came to a stop in an empty space in between some old buildings, and Reimu said while panting, "I think this is the first time I've run from enemies to this extent… I usually just beat them up on spot…"

"Fighting won't get us anywhere here," parallel Reimu told her.

Beside them, Youmu let her arm off of parallel Marisa's shoulders, and the witch asked her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," replied the half-phantom. "It's only a minor wound, but thanks for the help anyway."

"Now that our identities are exposed, what do we do now?" asked Kana.

"We should be near the edge of the city now, so let's continue to our destination," replied parallel Reimu. "There is one thing I worry about, though, and that is if Satori read our minds to find out what we are doing here."

"Meaning she would tell the law enforcers to let them follow us there? Yeah, that would be a problem…" said Reimu.

"There's really nothing we can do about that, other than beating them there and getting the blaster before they find it," said parallel Reimu. "We better get going now if that's the case."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

_Can acts of evil be justified?_

"SELLOUTS! ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL LAPDOGS OF GREEDY CORPORATIONS! I DEMAND JUSTICE!" the man shouted as he got led away by the police while pictures of him were being taken constantly.

.

"Seriously? All that over a video game?" Fox asked in disbelief.

.

"I have a dream!" said the man loudly with a smile. "A dream where it is perfectly acceptable to attack and even kill people who don't agree with you!"

.

People were running around, shouting angrily and thrashing the place, not to mention attacking the innocence.

.

_Do all evildoers see themselves as evildoers?_

"There is literally no justice in what you all are doing!" Link shouted while pointing at the scene of chaos.

"Only a fraud who thinks he's a hero all this time would say that!" the Green King said to him.

.

"I exist for one purpose and ONE purpose only!" he angrily shouted while showing the number "one" on his finger. "To exterminate all those who do NOT agree with me!"

.

"Their reason for becoming supposed heroes is a huge joke! Even if they see themselves as villains, their reason for becoming one is just as much of a joke!" said Ganondorf.

.

"Are you kidding me?! A nuclear bomb?!" Snake asked in shock.

.

"This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!" Bowser shouted into the phone.

.

"My butt is literally the only accurate source of information in this universe, and you don't believe me?!" he angrily shouted. "You must also be people who don't believe that the moon landing is real and that Tooneria is round!"

Ness, Young Link, and Toon Link stared at him in silence, unsure about how to respond to his ridiculous statement.

.

"We are living in a time and age where people will commit acts of violence simply because they do not get what they want, if things don't reach their level of satisfactory, or if they do not agree with others," said Mewtwo.

"This makes people who steal, take over the world, and such look reasonable and even sane, doesn't it?" asked Marth.

.

"It's people like you who continue to support and buy products coming from corporations that make these outrageous marketing decisions that we can never have good things!" Rath angrily shouted at the Smashers.

.

"You people are no heroes!" said the Green King. "You are frauds! Sellouts!"

"Moa of a hero than you will eva be!" Mario said to him.

.

_Who is right?_

_Who is wrong?_

"We, the True Fans, are the only people who can save the world!" said the Green King as he slowly raised his hands into the air. "We are the true heroes of the universe!"

.

**_SUPER SMASH BROS._**

**TRUE FANS**

.

"Noooooooooooooooooo tooooooooooooooooooooooo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!" the caveman shouted in a dramatic tone.

"Hey! I remember that guy! He was a member of P.U.R.I.S.T.!" said Captain Falcon while pointing at him.


	9. Nuclear Raven

**SBS Time!  
>The Worldwalker: <strong>Are we going to see any Smash 4 newcomers in your next Super Smash Bros. story?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>There'd be no point in posting that story after that game is released if there is none, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNova23: <strong>I know Kanako is dead, but is Suwako still alive? I'd ask about other characters I view as chaotic neutral like Mima or Medicine, but is it safe to assume they're also exorcized/dead?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Just read on.

* * *

><p>I totally forgot about Sanae's existence in the story… I've added a bit about her two chapters back to show that she stayed behind at the Myouren Temple, so check it out if you want, those it's nothing big.<p>

I've said this before, but I'll say it again: please beware of possible NSFW thumbnails when looking up BGMs on Youtube.

**Chapter 9  
>Nuclear Raven<strong>

* * *

><p>The Resistance finally arrived at the area on Miko's map. It was a barren area far from Sub-Capital, though the city was still visible from this location.<p>

Parallel Reimu studied the map again to see where the blaster was hidden, and then she told parallel Marisa to use Sekibanki's goggles to look around the place. The witch lowered them over her eyes and used x-ray vision to study the cave walls. While she was doing this, Reimu took out paper amulets and chanted something before making them float up high into the air.

After a bit of looking around, parallel Marisa saw what appeared to be a briefcase behind a portion of the wall. "There it is!"

The group ran over to where she pointed at and saw a rock that looked like it had been jammed into it. Parallel Reimu touched the rock and said, "Looks like it can be moved. Let's try it." She and parallel Marisa grabbed the rock and tried their hardest to pull it out, but they were unable to do so.

"I'll handle this," said Youmu. The two girls stepped back, and then the half-phantom slashed the rock twice. "Okay, try removing it now." When they tried to pull the rock this time, it broke into four pieces.

"Nice going!" commented parallel Marisa.

Parallel Reimu looked into the hole on the wall and saw a silver briefcase in there, so she reached inside to take it out. Parallel Marisa used x-ray vision on the briefcase to check the content inside. "Yep, this is the one!" she said. "Looks to be in a good condition as well!"

"All right, let's get out of here before the law enforcers arrive," suggested parallel Reimu.

"This is all too easy-ze!" commented Marisa. When they turned to leave, they were surprised to see police trucks and cars arriving at the scene. The police got down from the vehicles and pointed their guns at them while telling them to freeze. "Okay, I take back what I said…"

"That briefcase must contain the secret weapon for bringing down the Supreme Leader, is it not?" asked one of the policemen. "All attempts at harming the Supreme Leader are grave crimes! Hand it over at once!"

"More like every crime committed nowadays are grave crimes…" mumbled parallel Marisa.

"What do we do…?" asked Kana in fear.

Suddenly, the amulets parallel Reimu released into the air came down onto the policemen at a blinding speed, zapping them. The policemen screamed and eventually fell over. "There, problem solved," said parallel Reimu.

"I could use something like that back home," said her counterpart with interest.

Suddenly, they heard an engine-like sound coming from above, and they looked up just in time to see a black three-meter tall robot with a pair of wings and an avian-like head coming down and landing with a thud.

The girls looked at the newcomer in surprise, and when parallel Reimu took note of the large, red, mechanical eye on the chest, she said, "Utsuho…"

"Utsuho?!" said Reimu in surprise.

**BGM: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion (remixed by Demetori)**

Without saying a word, the robot pointed its arm cannon at them and fired an energy blast, but they all got out of the way in time. As the robot aimed its arm cannon at the escaping parallel Reimu, it said in a feminine voice, "It's been a while, Reimu! I was wondering when you would show yourself again for me to use this against you!"

"Yeah, I'm aware about your new toy while I was hiding!" the shrine maiden told her. "I sure hope you enjoy using it!"

"Sure am!" said Utsuho while continuing to shoot her. "It's going to be more fun taking you down with it!"

Youmu ran at the robotic suit from the side and swung her sword at it, but it failed to cut through it. Utsuho turned her attention to her and tried to hit her with the suit's arm cannon, but Youmu jumped away. When Youmu attacked her again, she made spikes curving forward appear on the suit's right knuckle to fight her at a close range.

Both sides clashed against each other for a few seconds before Utsuho repelled Youmu with a swing of the suit's hand, and then she fired an energy blast at her, but she managed to jump out of the way.

Star-shaped projectiles struck the suit's shoulder all of a sudden, so she turned to her airborne attacker, Marisa, to fire at her. Marisa zoomed out of the way on her broom while continuing to fire at her. "Nice toy you've got there, Okuu!" she said to her. "Mind if you lend it to me?"

"This suit is mine! Nobody can have it!" Utsuho told her. She was then hit by exploding amulets thrown by Reimu. She turned to her and was about to fire, but parallel Marisa suddenly sped by the back of her head on her broom and spun to smack it with the latter before moving away.

The witch swooped into the air and pointed her hakkero at Utsuho before firing a medium-sized laser beam from it, but the hell raven flew into the air to avoid it. Up in the air, the robotic suit's shoulder pads opened to fire several small missiles at parallel Marisa, who quickly flew away from them, only to find them following her. However, her counterpart fired a laser beam at the missiles, destroying all of them at once.

After parallel Marisa thanked her, she aimed the beam at Utsuho and pushed her back a few feet with it. The hell raven quickly got out of the laser's way by descending and then fired a beam of the same size at her, so she quickly jumped out of the way.

When Reimu threw paper amulets at Utsuho, the latter created an energy shield using the suit's right arm to block them. While doing so, missiles were fired from the suit's shoulder pads and at the shrine maiden, who quickly flew away. She flew as fast as she could to escape the energy balls fired by Utsuho and then flew towards her while moving left and right to avoid the projectiles.

She got in front of the robotic suit and slapped a yellow amulet onto the eye on the chest to cause the whole thing to get electrocuted and become immobile. The shrine maiden then moved back from her while making energy orbs of various colors appear around and orbit herself. "Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" The energy orbs flew at Utsuho and blasted her on her back.

While the hell raven was on her back, she got "crushed" against the ground by laser beams fired by Marisa and her counterpart. The two witches tried to keep her from escaping until the beam destroyed the suit, or at least badly damage it, but Utsuho was able to escape by using thrusters equipped on the suit's wings to boost away from the beams. The robotic suit quickly got back on its feet after that, and it didn't seem to have suffered much damage.

"Don't get so cocky just yet!" Utsuho angrily said to them.

"The same can be said to you-ze!" parallel Marisa said as she zoomed towards her while standing on her broom like she was surfboarding. She avoided Utsuho's projectiles as she approached her, and when the hell raven tried to hit her with the spikes on the back of the suit's right knuckle, the witch jumped over her, while the broom went in between her legs.

Parallel Marisa landed perfectly on her broom behind the robotic suit and threw a jar in between her legs. It exploded and engulfed Utsuho in a bright blue explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Utsuho flew out of the explosion and angrily aimed the suit's arm cannon at parallel Marisa. When the suit's built-in radar indicated her of someone approaching from behind, she quickly turned around to fire at Youmu, who was closing in on her for an attack. The half-phantom leaped over the energy ball fired at her and slashed the suit in the eye before kicking off it, performing a flip in midair in the process.

SLASH!

Utsuho took a few steps back from getting hit in the eye. She growled in anger as she turned to Youmu to fire at her, but she managed to deflect the shots with her sword, while her phantom half fired purple energy shots at the suit's head. "Strange Half-Body!"

While Utsuho was getting blasted in the face, Youmu ran at her and slashed the suit's waist hard enough to leave behind a gash that exposed the circuitry inside.

Utusho growled in anger as she boosted away from Youmu before making a blade appear from the right wrist to clash with the half-phantom's sword. While they were fighting each other up close, parallel Reimu ran up to the robotic suit from the side and jumped at her. Utsuho pointed her arm cannon at her and fired, and it would've hit her if her shoes didn't suddenly release a burst of fire to propel her forward.

The shrine maiden turned around to face her as she was landing and then used her rocket shoes to shoot herself at the robotic suit, hitting it in the side of the head hard with a rocket-powered kick. Youmu then swung her sword hard enough to cut off the suit's right hand.

SLASH!

Utsuho took some steps to the side because of the kick and almost lost her balance, but she managed to retain it in the end and growled in anger while firing at the two girls. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she shouted.

Reimu and the two Marisa then joined those two in fighting Utsuho, attacking her with both projectiles and close-ranged attacks.

Meanwhile, Kana was holding the briefcase in her hands and standing at the side, watching them fight, as parallel Reimu gave it to her to keep watch over it. She was suddenly yelled at by someone, "Hand over that briefcase at once!"

Kana turned around to see a couple of policemen pointing their guns at her, and she panicked while taking some steps back. She then showed a serious expression and said, "I won't let you take this briefcase! Take this instead!" Pointing one hand at them, she made bats made of blue energy appear and fly at them. When the policemen fired at the bats, the bullets passed through them harmlessly, and they screamed in burning pain when the bats touched them.

All the while, Utsuho was receiving more and more beating from her opponents, so her suit was slowly getting worn out. In the midst of taking their attacks, she looked to the side and saw Kana and the briefcase. "That briefcase is what you guys came here for, right?" she asked. "Then all I have to do is to either take it away from you guys or destroy it!"

After repelling them with a flamethrower, the hell raven ran towards Kana as fast as she could. "Kana! Watch out!" parallel Reimu shouted at the poltergeist.

Kana turned to the approaching robotic suit in shock and held the briefcase over her face out of desperation when the latter fired an energy blast at her. The poltergeist was pushed back onto the ground, while the briefcase was blasted into the air and fell back down. Miraculously, it wasn't damaged at all, saved for having a slightly burnt surface.

"Oh no!" the poltergeist gasped upon seeing what happened to the briefcase.

Utsuho was glad at her job well done, so much that she failed to realize Youmu attacking her from behind, cutting off the left wing. The hell raven cried in surprise as she turned to the half-phantom while moving back from her. Youmu then slashed hard at the suit's chest multiple times, leaving behind gashes that emitted electricity.

Reimu ran and jumped at the robotic suit, thrusting her palm at the eye on the chest. "Treasure Sign: Yin-Yang Orb!" A large, orange energy sphere was formed, engulfing the hell raven for a few seconds before blasting her backwards and onto the ground violently.

Utsuho got back up again while growling in anger, and then she noticed a blue speck of light pointing at the eye on the suit's chest. She looked up ahead and saw Marisa pointing her hakkero at her. "Perverse Love: Easy-Harvest Master Spark!" The hell raven was unable to get out of the way in time and was thus hit by the massive laser beam fired at her.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The beam lasted for several seconds before it finally died down, and the robotic suit was seen lying against a wall, charred, short-circuiting, and releasing smoke from all over it. Marisa threw her hakkero into the air and caught it before giving a victory sign. "Victory-da ze!"

**BGM Ends**

Her counterpart patted her on the shoulder and said, "That was awesome-ze! It's been a while since I used that move! I almost forgot I have it!"

"It uses up a lot of magical energy, so I can't use powerful attacks for a while afterwards," Marisa told her. "I really only use it when I feel like ending a battle against rather persistent opponents."

Parallel Reimu went up to the briefcase and picked it up, while Kana apologized to her for not taking good care of it. "It's all right," the shrine maiden told her. "This briefcase is very durable, so the blaster should be all right."

The other girls walked up to them, and parallel Reimu suggested that they leave before reinforcement arrives. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like machinery moving, and when they turned to the source, they saw the robotic suit's upper torso splitting apart to reveal Utsuho inside.

She had short, spiky hair and wore a light gray jumpsuit that had her third eye visible on the chest, and her wings were folded together so that it could fit inside the robotic suit.

Stepping out from the suit, the hell raven glared at them while gritting her teeth, and then she said, "How dare you ruin my suit! I won't let any of you out of here alive for this!" She pointed her hand at them and caused an orange bracelet on her wrist to transform into the Third Leg.

The girls quickly got out of the way when she fired at them. Hiding behind a slab of the ground that was pointing upwards with her counterpart, Reimu said to parallel Reimu, "She's very persistent, isn't she?"

"The same can probably be said about your Utsuho," she said to her.

"Yeah, you're sort of right about that…" said Reimu.

"She's not good at fighting up close, so if you can get close to her, you can easily take her down," parallel Reimu told her.

"Problem is that it's hard to catch up with her, since she's a fast flier…" Reimu told her.

"Don't you have someone here who can move around very fast as well?" her counterpart reminded her with a smile.

Utsuho continued to fire at the other girls, who ran around to avoid getting shot. Youmu avoided the shots as she closed in on Utsuho, but the latter quickly took off into the air before the half-phantom could get close enough to slash her. She fired straight down at her afterwards, but the latter got out of the way fast.

When Youmu flew into the air to go after her, Utsuho was surprised. The latter quickly moved back from Youmu while firing shots at her, but the half-phantom either deflected them with her sword or dodged them while moving in her direction. "She's fast!" thought the hell raven.

Youmu dashed forward faster than before all of a sudden, but Utsuho was able to get out of the way in time, or so it seemed. The former managed to cut a bit of the latter's right wing, causing a pain that was enough to keep her from flying properly. Youmu turned around to face Utsuho, who swung her sword at her abdomen with the intention of cutting her in half.

At least that was what the horrified Utsuho thought, as Youmu actually struck her with the back of the blade, thus it was not a fatal blow. It merely hurt a lot and pushed the hell raven back through the air at a fast speed. Marisa appeared behind Utsuho and positioned herself slightly higher than her, and then with precise timing, she swung down her magically-enhanced broom to send the hell raven shooting face first onto the ground, knocking her out.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Marisa landed next to the unconscious Utsuho and said to her, "I think our Utsuho is a better fighter than you. Relying on your toy too much made you lose your touch, I guess. And by the way, I think you look better with long hair. At least ours does."

Marisa rejoined the others, and parallel Reimu suggested that they take one of the cops' cars to drive back to the secret entrance they used for coming underground. They went up to one of the police trucks, and as they were going to get on it, they heard someone calling out to them and thus got into defensive stances.

"That was quite a show you guys put up!" said a tall woman with light brown hair and a pair of horns sticking out of the top sides of her head. "Never thought I would see the both of you again!"

"Wow! That was awesome! You guys rock!" said a young girl looking about ten years old with blonde hair and a red horn sticking out of her forehead standing next to her.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	10. More and More Allies

**SBS Time!  
>Reviewer: *<strong>rants about Utsuho being taken down so easily and how the suppressant works.*  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>This is Utsuho from a parallel universe, and she is not exactly the same as the one from the canon universe.

As for the suppressant, it keeps a person's power from being used in any way and also keeps them from having their powers channeled from outside sources. In other words, they become an "absolutely normal human" with no powers whatsoever, other than physical skills that anyone can achieve through training.

Perhaps it's better that you don't think too much and accept the fact that the suppressant simply keeps a person from using his/her powers.

You're already sounding like a certain reviewer who tormented me in my previous story, Universes' Finest. He is convinced that Touhou characters are godly and omnipotent, something I do not believe is the case, so he torments me almost every time the girls are not winning fights with ease. I tried to be patient with him, but when he finally pushed my patience to the limit, I finally blocked him and turned on anonymous review moderation to keep people like him under control.

You have to realize that all this is fan fiction and is therefore subject to authors' imaginations and creative inputs. As a result, there may be things that are not the same as canon. Just because I said before I'm trying to keep character portrayals close to canon doesn't mean I won't throw in my own creative inputs.

If you read a fan fiction with the intention of wanting everything to be exactly like official materials, then you're setting yourself up for disappoint.

You know what's one thing I find annoying about anonymous reviews? You can't respond to them right away when they want answers. As a result, I rushed out this chapter as fast as I could just so I could answer you.

If you still cannot accept all that I said, this story is not for you. I am not a perfect writer, and I am aware of my flaws. I don't want my stories to be too complicated in certain matters, so there are times when the "easy route" has to be taken in order for things to progress more smoothly, even at the cost of sacrificing quality. As long as things don't turn out ridiculous, it's fine for me. If "the plot needs it to be like that," I will take that route.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>More and More Allies**

* * *

><p>A large boulder somewhere on the surface was lifted into the air by Suika when she climbed up from a ladder underneath it. "Here we are, back on the surface!" she said as she raised it over her head to let the others climb out. When they were all on the surface, she used it to cover up the hole they came out from.<p>

"Where is this place?" asked parallel Reimu.

"It's near the edge of Gensokyo," the little girl—Yuugi—told her. "People not from here who wants to sneak into the underground use this secret entrance."

"How are they going to move the boulder? Not everyone is strong like the both of you…" Marisa told them.

"That's why only people who can move this boulder use this entrance," Yuugi told her, and then she pointed to a smaller rock not too far away from where they were. "People who can't move this boulder use the one underneath that rock instead."

"There's our ride!" Suika said while pointing at a nearby light purple hummer. "C'mon, I'll drive you guys back to the Myouren Temple!"

After all of them got onto the hummer, parallel Reimu asked Suika, "Wait a minute… Have you drunk before?

"Don't worry; ever since drunk driving became something to be even more afraid of, I've made sure not to drink before I drive, at least too much," the oni told her while starting the engine. The hummer started moving, though backwards, and it ran down a small tree. "Oops, I got the gear in reverse…"

"You're not making me feel safe at all…" parallel Reimu told her.

"Yeah, the same can be said about almost everyone nowadays…" said Suika. "Icky said life would be much safer from now on, but that's one fat lie if I ever heard… Life everyday is like living in prison… You can barely do anything without raising suspicions nowadays, and if they think you're breaking the law… Bang! You're dead…"

"We couldn't go wild on our monster truck too!" said Yuugi. "Good thing there are large spaces in the underground for us to go wild every once in a while, but I miss the days when we ran rampant on the surface with it…"

"Yeah, and it wasn't safe for people near you guys when you're inside it…" said parallel Marisa, remembering the times when she saw them going wild in their monster truck.

"We held on to the hope that you were still alive out there somewhere, planning to make a big comeback to liberate us all," said Suika. "It seems that holding onto that hope was right after all! Great to see that you're back with unexpected reinforcements! If you need our help, feel free to give us a call!"

"Yeah! We'll do whatever we can to help you beat up Icky!" said Yuugi.

"Glad to know that you people are willing to help!" said parallel Marisa with a smile. "The more help, the better-ze!"

As the hummer continued on its way, Marisa quietly said to Reimu, "I'm still having a hard time believing the fact that Suika and Yuugi's physical appearances are swapped in this universe… It'll make for interesting reactions between our Suika and Yuugi, I think."

"Same here on both," replied Reimu.

* * *

><p>News of what happened reached the newspaper the next day.<p>

After reading the article, Suwako said while reclined at a chair, "Some people still can't get used to this life, can't they?"

Parallel Sanae walked up to the dining table she was in front of and placed breakfast in front of her while saying, "Well, life nowadays is strict. Not everyone can handle having to live under the burden of so many laws."

"Yeah, but in return, we don't have to worry about crime and such," said Suwako as she reread the news article. "They should be glad that we're living in a peaceful era."

"Mistress Kanako didn't agree to it…" said parallel Sanae with a tone of sadness.

"And look what happened to her," Suwako reminded her. "She should've just agreed with the judge and let her do things the way she sees fit. Life isn't so bad if you just follow the rules. I do agree, however, that having a bit too many rules is a bit stressing at times…"

"Whose side are you really on, Mistress Suwako?" parallel Sanae asked her.

"Honestly speaking, I'm fine with whatever side," Suwako told her as she folded the newspaper and put it onto the table. "I got my shrine back, so I'm glad with whatever from now on, as long as it doesn't get taken away again."

"Does that mean you are glad Mistress Kanako is gone?" parallel Sanae asked her, sounding a bit angry.

"I do admit that I miss her and that I could've gotten my shrine back under a different circumstance…" said Suwako. "Even though we're not exactly the best buddies, we still held each other in high regards, so it's still a sad thing to see her go… Let's put it like this: while I'm not offering my support to the Resistance, I'm not against them either. If they really have what it takes to bring down Eiki and release everyone from her rule, that's fine with me."

"That's what I'm wishing would happen. Life simply isn't the same ever since Eiki became the ruler of the world…" said parallel Sanae.

* * *

><p>Back at the Myouren Temple, after parallel Reimu, parallel Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu placed their hands onto one side of the briefcase one after another and let it scan each of their hands, a green light lit up on top of it, and then it opened to reveal a futuristic-looking gun inside. However, a part of it had fallen off, and there was also a crack on it.<p>

"Uh oh… Looks like the fall from before damaged it…" said parallel Marisa.

"I'm sorry…" said Kana, feeling guilty for using the briefcase as a shield.

"It's all right," parallel Reimu told her as she picked up the blaster. "It can be fixed, but it'll take a bit of time. A day or two will do."

"Then we'll have to get back to our base fast," suggested parallel Marisa.

"What do we do after that?" asked Youmu.

"We'll go rescue your Yukari afterwards," replied parallel Reimu. "Since there are no prisons here, I believe Eiki must be keeping her in her palace, so we'll have to infiltrate it."

"It's going to be a lot harder sneaking into that place compared to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, right?" asked Marisa.

"You bet," the shrine maiden told her.

"You people really are here," said a voice all of a sudden. They turned around and saw a pink-haired girl with a pair of hair buns on the sides of her head and Shou standing at the entrance to the room.

"Kasen!" parallel Reimu said in surprise when she saw the former.

"Miko told me about you, so I came here to see you guys," Kasen said as she stepped inside and sat down among them. "I heard what you said just now, about infiltrating the palace to rescue the other Yukari. According to Miko, Eiki doesn't plan to kill Yukari until she finds out more about the ones from the other universe."

"That would be us," Reimu told her.

"You all are splitting images of the younger versions of your counterparts all right!" Kasen said to them.

"Don't mind if I ask this, but… your arm… Is that a normal arm?" asked Marisa while pointing at Kasen's left arm, which looked like an ordinary person's arm. "You see, our Kasen lacks a left arm. It is replaced with dust-like material covered in a long bandage bounded together to shape like one."

"Yeah, that's how it's used to be," said Kasen, "but then I upgraded it." The arm suddenly broke down into tiny pieces and swirled around in the air in front of her, much to the surprise of the counterparts. "Thanks to the integration of nanomachines, the dust particles forming my arm are now able to take any form, property, and color, so my arm was able to look like a normal arm just now."

"Wow! Nanomachines! That's awesome!" commented Sanae in awe, as she understood what a nanomachine was.

To demonstrate what her arm could do, Kasen had the dust particles change into various objects, such as a clock, a pen, a smartphone, and even a plush doll of a sukusuku hakutaku.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" commented Sanae with sparkling eyes.

"Very impressive trick indeed!" commented Sakuya.

"So… back on topic," said Kasen as the dust particles returned to where they originally were and changed back to a normal-looking arm. "I assume that you found the things you are looking for, right?"

"We did, but the blaster for working with the suppressor is damaged," parallel Reimu told her. "We'll have to take it back to the base and get it fixed as fast as possible."

"If that's the case, I'll go back to your base with you," Kasen told her. "As someone who has been opposing Eiki in secret for a long time, I no longer want to just sit down and do nothing!"

"All right! More help-da ze!" said parallel Marisa happily.

* * *

><p>Back in the original Gensokyo, word of certain people missing was made known. The lack of appearance from Reimu for a couple of days struck people as strange, and there were also eyewitnesses of Youmu and Sakuya disappearing in broad daylight in front of several people. Because these people disappeared without leaving behind a trace and so suddenly, people were baffled as to what happened to them and where they went.<p>

When she heard about this, Eiki thought it was perhaps a good idea for her to come to the Human Village to see if she was able to find out anything. It so happened that Ran was there while she was interrogating people. The nine-tailed fox demon told her that her master was last seen on the same day Reimu and a few others disappeared.

"She was in her room using her computer when I last saw her," Ran told the judge. "When I returned about ten minutes later, she was no longer there, and the computer was still left turned on. Even the browser she was using was left intact, and the website it was showing wasn't anything peculiar either."

"That's strange… At least five people disappeared in a single day… The Hakurei shrine maiden, the wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine, your master, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's head maid, and the half-phantom swordswoman from Hakugyokurou…" said Eiki. "What could have happened to them? There are eyewitnesses of how the latter two disappeared, but I have never heard of the way they did so…"

"There has been no sighting of Marisa Kirisame, the witch who is a good friend of the Hakurei shrine maiden, as well" Ran told her.

"I heard some people saying that as well," said Eiki. "This is likely the work of an outside force. We need to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Suika driving a hummer is inspired by a fan art drawn by an artist named Chipika. S/he has a few NSFW artworks, so be careful if you want to look it up.

2. The concept for Kasen's left arm is inspired by the Transformian in Transformers: Age of Extinction.


	11. The Oldest Trick in the Book

My computer is busted. The blue screen of death shows up randomly to ruin things, and it has gotten to the point that it happens shortly after I'm fully logged in. As a result, I had to continue work on this chapter on my younger brother's computer.

Let's all hope that my computer gets fixed soon!

**Chapter 11  
>The Oldest Trick in the Book<br>**

* * *

><p>The Resistance returned from Gensokyo to their base hidden underneath Tokyo without problems. When the van parked at the garage, Ran came into the room to see them stepping out of the vehicle. "Welcome back, Mistress Hakurei," she said to parallel Reimu. "Is everything successful?"<p>

"Yeah, we got everything, but the blaster is damaged and needs fixing," said parallel Reimu while handing the briefcase to her. "Can you fix it?"

"I will do my best," said Ran as she took the briefcase from her.

"Has anything happened while we were gone?" the shrine maiden asked her.

"Nothing," replied the nine-tailed fox. "Everything is fine. During your absence, we also looked up blueprints of Eiki's palace in order to infiltrate it."

"Good, we need to know the details of that place if we want to go in there to rescue the Yukari from the other world, who I have a feeling is locked away somewhere in there," said parallel Reimu. "We'll have to come up with a plan on what to do next, and in the meantime, you get the blaster fixed as soon as possible."

"I will," said Ran.

* * *

><p>After this, the girls went into the meeting room to talk about what to do next. Miko was also participating in the meeting via a laptop from her room.<p>

The white screen in front of the table was showing the blueprints for Eiki's palace, and a deformed 3D Yukari was seen on the screen, pointing at a certain location on the blueprint. "According to the description," said the 3D Yukari, "there is a prison room located in the basement."

"It's true," said Miko. "Eiki imprisoned the other Yukari there, so I was able to visit that place when the former invited me. I seriously had no idea about the prison down there at all until that time…"

"Is that place heavily guarded?" asked parallel Reimu.

"You bet it's heavily guarded," replied Miko. "Our Yukari was very powerful and not someone to be underestimated, so they assumed the same applies for your Yukari. The room is filled with seals that can nullify most attacks coming from demons with ease. Yukari is injected with the suppressant every fifteen minutes before it runs out to keep her from having the opportunity to break free, and even if she does break free, she'll have to face the large amount of guards standing outside, all of whom are armed with the suppressants as well."

"She's probably going to escape through a gap rather than busting down the door," said Marisa.

"Which is what the seals all over the walls in the room are for," Miko told her. "It keeps demons within radius from using their powers, at least not at full power."

"They sure went through a lot to keep her confined…" commented Reimu. "But then, this is Yukari we're talking about… She's not to be taken lightly when she gets serious…"

"So how are we going to break her out?" asked Youmu.

"Disguises won't do either," said Miko. "They check thoroughly anyone who is heading down the path to her cell. Even Eiki allows herself to be checked."

"How about beating up everyone in there and then breaking her out before it's too late?" suggested Marisa.

"Right… That's totally going to work…" said Miko sarcastically. "Anyway, I have a plan that involves Seiga's help."

That was when Sanae was reminded of something. "I know! You're going to let her use that wand of hers to create holes on the walls to get to Yukari, right?"

"Exactly!" said Miko. "I've studied the palace carefully and found out that at the back of her cell, there is a sewer. We'll have to make our way to that part of the sewer, and then Seiga will make a hole leading into Yukari's room to rescue her."

"How about the seals? Wouldn't they keep her wand from working?" asked Sakuya.

"Seiga's wand isn't demon-related, so the seals should have no effect," Miko told her. "The only problem is setting off the security when someone breaks into her cell… We'll have to turn off the security if we want to get in there without setting it off."

"How do we do that?" asked Reimu.

"I can deal with that," said the 3D Yukari on the screen. "Just hook me up with the wires of the alarm system and then watch me do some magic tricks!"

"It's really that simple?" asked Kana in slight doubt.

"Technology is wonderful if you know a lot about it!" said the 3D Yukari.

"So what do we do after we rescued our Yukari?" asked Sakuya. "I assume we sneak over to where Eiki is and use the suppressor on her?"

"With your Yukari's power, we may be able to pull that off," replied parallel Reimu. "Even so, we have to take a lot of caution around Eiki. We may easily get killed if we are too careless around her."

"Yeah, I can imagine that being the case…" said Reimu.

"Because of this, it would be preferable that we end things without having to get into conflict," said parallel Reimu.

"Yeah, we can sneak up to Eiki from behind using Yukari's gap and shoot her in the back with the suppressor! Easily done-da ze!" said Marisa.

"But like I said earlier, we still have to be careful and get ready for possible conflicts in case things don't go as planned," said parallel Reimu. "Anyway, let's start looking at the sewage system around the palace so that we know how to get to your Yukari."

* * *

><p>Back at her palace, parallel Eiki was not pleased to hear that attempts at capturing the Resistance and the counterparts had been unsuccessful so far, and after encountering them in the underground, they went missing and had yet to be found.<p>

"I'm going to make them regret crossing paths with me when I get my hands on them!" the judge angrily said while pacing around her room.

"Can't blame those who failed to catch them, since this is Reimu and company we're talking about," Komachi told her. "Their counterparts are probably just as powerful, so if dealing with one Reimu is no easy task, imagine how hard it must be dealing with two of them at once."

Seemingly ignoring what the grim reaper said, Eiki said, "If they refuse to let us find them, we'll make them come out to us instead, and I have just the idea on how to get this done!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" commented Komachi. "How are you going to get them to come out?"

* * *

><p>That night, parallel Reimu walked into the workshop of the base where several gadgets and electronic devices were made and fixed. Ran was at the table, trying her best to get the blaster fixed. The shrine maiden walked up to her and asked, "Everything going smoothly?"<p>

"It can be fixed by tomorrow," replied the nine-tailed fox. "The damage is mostly on the outside, so the whole thing isn't damaged very much."

"Good to hear that! Tomorrow is going to finally be it… The day we bring down Eiki and free the world from her grasp once and for all…" said parallel Reimu.

"I'm afraid that things won't be as easy as it seems," said Ran.

"I know," said the shrine maiden, "but let's hope for the best that everything will indeed be resolved tomorrow. I have to say… this is the biggest and longest incident I've gotten involved in in my life… I sure don't want to get involved in something like this ever again…"

"I'm sure nobody would want to live through something like this again," said Ran without raising her head. "Five years… All these years, people live lives of being very careful with their actions, and those you break the law live in fear of being unsure whether or not they would be able to live to see the next minute… Even evildoers don't deserve to live a life like this…"

"All this may very well come to an end tomorrow," said parallel Reimu. "I still find it hard to believe that our hard work is finally getting paid off… Let's all hope for the best tomorrow!"

"You go and turn in for the night now, Mistress Hakurei," Ran told her. "You need energy for tomorrow, so please rest as early as possible. I will finish fixing the blaster tomorrow for sure."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Take a rest if you have to," parallel Reimu told her as she began to turn around to leave.

"Do not worry about me, Mistress Hakurei," Ran told her with a smile.

"Well then, good night," the shrine maiden said to her.

"Good night and rest well!" Ran said to her before the latter left the room.

* * *

><p>Reimu had awakened and cleaned up herself for the morning of the next day. She went into the dining room and sat down in front of the table, while Ruukoto prepared breakfast. As soon as the robot placed a plate in front of Reimu, Marisa's voice called out to her. "Reimu! You've got to see this!"<p>

Marisa rushed into the dining room and dragged the shrine maiden out of the room by the hand, telling her that there was something she had to see on the television. Their counterparts, Sakuya, Youmu, and Kasen were all in front of the television, looking at it with nervous expressions.

"What are you guys watching?" Reimu asked as she turned to the screen.

Eiki was seen on the screen, making a speech. "If you people value the life of your friend, then appear before my palace at once!" The camera then shifts over to Yukari, who was chained to the wall.

Reimu was surprised to see this, and after the broadcasting was over, parallel Marisa said, "That's the oldest trick in the book… Can't deny that it's very effective, though…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Youmu. "She clearly wants us lured out in order to get rid of us, but we can't leave our Yukari alone and not rescue her!"

"Of course we're going to rescue her," said parallel Reimu. "However, if we don't show up at all, she'll likely become suspicious about what we're doing. She isn't aware of Miko and her followers being on our side, and that is our biggest advantage."

"Right, we'll use Seiga's wand to slip into our Yukari's prison and rescue her!" said Marisa. "Eiki will never know what happened-ze!"

"This is also a good opportunity to get close to Eiki to use the suppressor on her," said Kasen. "We'll appear before the palace and cause a ruckus to keep them occupied, while the others go and rescue Yukari."

"That's exactly what I'm planning," said parallel Reimu. "If that's the case, we'll need as much help as we can in stirring up chaos. The chaos may allow us to get close to Eiki to use the suppressor on her."

"Going to call Yuugi and Suika?" parallel Marisa asked her.

"I'm sure they'll bring their friends along for the ride too!" said parallel Reimu with a smirk.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	12. It's War up There

**Chapter 12  
>It's War up There<strong>

* * *

><p>The sight in front of Eiki's palace was reminiscent to that of a preparation for war. Several armed men were lined up in a neat fashion, and way at the back, in front of palace's front door, there was a tall stand in which Eiki and Miko stood on top of. Komachi, Aya, Hatate, and a swordswoman were also present at the scene.<p>

While looking at the armed men down below, Miko asked Eiki, "You think this is a bit… overkill?"

"When dealing with the Hakurei shrine maiden, you must not let your guard down, especially when there are two of them," the judge told her. "She is a formidable opponent, so it is necessary to be well-prepared against her and even go all-out."

"True… Let's hope our plan works," said Miko, trying to sound like she was on her side.

* * *

><p>The van carrying the members of the Resistance Eiki wanted to meet was closing in on the palace. When the building was in sight, parallel Reimu took out her smartphone. "We're closing in on the palace. What's the situation on your side?"<p>

"We should be closing in on where Yukari is soon," said Sekibanki's voice from the other side. "You can go ahead and meet Eiki now."

"We're on our way," the shrine maiden told her. "Do your best and be careful."

"Same goes for you," said the nukekubi.

* * *

><p>In the sewer, Sekibanki and Kasen were led by Seiga and Yoshika through the place. "This should be the place," said Seiga while looking at a map in her hand. She came to a stop in front of a certain part of the wall and looked at it. "This should be the place!" She then changed to a different piece of paper. "According to the blueprint, this wall is only half a centimeter thick. The wiring for the security system is about an inch from the inside."<p>

"Think you can make a hole deep enough for the wirings to be seen?" asked Sekibanki.

"Why else would the mayor tell me to help you out with this?" Seiga said with a smile as she took off her hair pin from her hair and then poked the wall with the back end of it. In doing so, a hole appeared on the wall and expanded in size until it was large enough for a person to go through. One could see red wires inside the hole. "All right, get to it before the wall closes."

Sekibanki took out a remote-shaped device with a pair of clamps at the top of it and said to it, "It's all yours."

"Just leave it to me!" said A.I. Yukari, who was uploaded into the device. Sekibanki clamped one of the wires, and then the screen on the device showed the word '_TRANSFERRING_.'

"Starting to deactivate security system," said A.I. Yukari. "This won't take long, I'm sure."

"How long will this hole stay around?" Sekibanki asked Seiga.

"Oh, don't worry," the wicked hermit told her. "It lasts for several minutes. You have plenty of time to finish your job before it closes."

"Done!" said A.I. Yukari.

"All right, time to make an actual hole!" said Seiga as she jabbed the wall behind the wires with her hair stick, causing a hole that made the room behind it to appear. They were greeted with the sight of a blonde woman's back when the hole was created.

They got into the room through the hole, much to the surprise of the woman, Yukari, and they told her to keep quiet. Sekibanki then took out a key to unlock Yukari's chains to free her.

After she was freed, they quickly left the room through the same hole and then went to a different part of the sewer. After traveling a bit of a distance, Yukari said, "Let me guess… You're the members of the Resistance I've been hearing about, right?"

"And you're the reason Eiki came up with the idea of luring us out into the open," Sekibanki told her.

"Well, yeah… I do admit that my presence caused quite a stir…" said Yukari. "Heard that this world's version of me is dead…"

"Not exactly," said A.I. Yukari. Sekibanki showed Yukari the device, which had a 2D image of the latter on the screen. "I'm the you of this universe! As you can see, I'm still alive in A.I. form! Surprising, isn't it?"

"You went all science fiction, didn't you? That's something I didn't see coming!" commented Yukari in surprise. "Eiki doesn't know about this, doesn't she?"

"She has no idea at all!" replied A.I. Yukari.

"There they are!" shouted someone. They turned around and were surprised to see guards coming after them with guns.

"How did they find out about what happened when the security system is shut down?!" asked Kasen in shock.

"If I remember correctly, this is around the time when they bring me my meal… Someone must've come into the room shortly after we left…" explained Yukari.

"And the hole hasn't closed yet?!" asked Sekibanki.

"I don't have control over when the hole closes, so you can't blame me…" Seiga told her.

The guards pointed their guns at them, and suddenly, Yoshika leaped at them at a fast speed and landed a kick into the face of one of them. Landing in front of where he originally was, the Chinese zombie moved around very fast to attack with her legs and arms, not to mention occasionally biting the guards. When some guards fired at her, she didn't appear to be harmed by them, despite the bullets making holes on her.

In a short amount of time, the Chinese zombie was able to beat up all the guards. "That's my Yoshika!" Seiga happily said to her.

Yoshika smiled in response, and suddenly, a girl with long, red nails jumped up from behind her. Kasen shouted for her to watch out, as the girl attempted to swing her claws at her neck. Acting quick, Yukari created a gap underneath Yoshika for her to drop into, so the girl missed her attack when she swung her claws. Another gap appeared in the air next to Seiga, and Yoshika fell out of it.

The girl that showed up was dressed in a red, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue shorts. She had messy, long, brown hair, a pair of cat ears on her head, and a pair of cat tails. "Chen," said Yukari while narrowing her eyes.

"The one who betrayed her own masters, right?" asked Sekibanki as she took out her sword.

"You met her already?" Kasen asked Yukari.

The demon nodded. "Your Eiki brought her to see me while I was imprisoned. I was very shocked to learn that she betrayed this world's Ran and me!"

* * *

><p>The members of the Resistance were out of the van, standing before the large army, all of whom had their guns pointing at them and ready to fire at command. The sight of this made Sanae swallow in fear and take a step back, but Youmu quietly whispered to her that everything will be all right.<p>

Eiki raised a megaphone over her mouth and said to the Resistance, "So you have showed up at last, Hakure shrine maiden! It's been five years!"

Parallel Reimu said as loud as she could without resorting to shouting, "Indeed, it's been five years, and not a day went by do I think about how I could free this world from your tyrannical rule! In the end, what I plan to do has finally become fruitful! Today is the day we, the Resistance, will bring you down and bring true peace back to the world!"

"The world right now is experiencing true peace! Under my rule, nobody will ever have to fear about crime!" replied Eiki. "You are delusional to think that the world in its current state is anything but peaceful! My rule has made the world a better place!"

"There is no peace in a world where everyone's life is controlled!" parallel Reimu told her. "You execute people without mercy and deem everyone who commits even the smallest mistake criminals who deserve to die! The world is in no way a better place like this!"

"It is because of showing mercy to evildoers that there were crime and tragedies in the world!" Eiki told her. "All those who break laws are bound to become evildoers in the future! Such people must be executed in order to ensure the safety of the future! I will not allow even an inch of darkness and wrongness to exist in this world!"

"The one with the most darkness in this world is you!" parallel Reimu shouted at her. "The tragedy five years ago is indeed a large one! It isn't just you who lost your loved one! People all over the world lost their loved ones! They were angry and sad about what happened, but justice has been served to the one responsible for it already!"

"I was the one who pulled the trigger, and I am taking responsibility for it!" Eiki shouted back. "I took the lives of several millions of people! I wiped out a large percentage of the world's population! I was supposed to protect this world from harm and evil, but I ended up doing something I would never do! What I'm doing is making up for the mistake I've made! Is there something wrong with that?!"

"Making up for your mistakes isn't wrong, but you've gone too far and made people suffer as a result! This is wrong!" the shrine maiden shouted back. "They would prefer that the world was like how it was before the tragedy happened than to live in a world where it's possible to get branded as criminals and get executed for every tiny mistake they make! If your lover was still alive, he would never approve of it!"

"ENOUGH!" Eiki shouted back in rage. "For opposing the Supreme Leader, you and your counterparts you've brought over from another world will all die! All your years of planning and trying to bring in help from another world will now come to naught! You shall all be executed for your crimes!"

"Not before we put an end to your reign!" parallel Reimu shouted back.

All of a sudden, the sound of engines could be heard, and the army looked around to see vehicles driving into the scene very fast. They quickly fled when some of them showed no signs of stopping when heading in their direction. When the vehicles stopped, oni and some other kinds of demons stepped out, all of them looking either angry or enthusiastic.

Suika and Yuugi stepped out of a monster truck, and the former cracked her fist while saying, "I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"All right! Time to go wild!" Yuugi exclaimed while jumping with her arms in the air.

"Everyone! Today is the day we return the world to the people!" parallel Reimu shouted to the reinforcement. "Even if we die, we will still do our best and make sure that we do something worthy before going down! Let us fight together to strip Eiki from her position and bring true peace back to the world!"

The reinforcement raised their arms while shouting in agreement and excitement, and then they started running all over the place to beat up the army.

Eiki watched in anger as the battle went on down below and said, "You dare declare war with the Supreme Leader? I'll make sure that you regret this! Evil will never prevail!"

* * *

><p>Sekibanki and Chen were locked in a fierce combat. The latter proved to be a formidable opponent, as she moved around at a fast speed and at points even looked like she disappeared. Her claws were also hard enough to withstand Sekibanki's sword.<p>

The nukekubi fired eye beams at the nekomata, who jumped and ran around very fast to avoid them. The latter then created a pair of red and blue energy balls in her hands to throw at her. "Blue Oni Red Oni!"

Sekibanki was going to jump out of their way, but a gap suddenly appeared in front of her and "swallowed" the energy balls. Another gap appeared next to Chen, and the energy balls flew out from there and struck her, blasting her onto the floor. She got back up and glared at Yukari, who had her hand pointing at her.

"Even though you're not the Chen I know, I am still sure that you can't win against us," the demon of boundaries said to her in an intimidating tone.

Chen growled in anger, but she agreed that Yukari was right when she said that. There was no way she could handle such a large amount of opponents at once, especially if Yukari was with them. The Yukari of her world was someone not to be underestimated, and common sense says that this Yukari shouldn't be underestimated as well.

"Don't think I'll forget about this! None of you are going to get out of this alive! Just you wait!" Chen angrily said before turning around to run off at a fast speed on all fours.

"That's a good girl, but someday, you're still going to get what's coming to you for what you did!" said A.I. Yukari.

"Must be really heart-breaking that she betrayed you and Ran, isn't it?" Yukari asked her counterpart.

"That should be obvious, isn't it?" replied the A.I. "I still feel pain and anger thinking about it…"

"All right, we've waste a bit of time already," said Sekibanki as she sheathed her sword. "The others should be expecting our help by now, so let's go."

"Right, let's go," agreed Kasen.

* * *

><p>The battle continued on the surface, and it seemed that the Resistance's side was the winning side, as their members consisted mostly of demons, while the army consisted mostly of humans, though that wasn't to say there were no powerful demons among them at all.<p>

Youmu was easily taking out the enemies around them, and then she heard some intense screaming and also someone shouting, "It's the half-phantom swordswoman!" Hearing this raised her curiosity, as that description sounded just like hers.

She turned to where the shouting came from and saw people on their side getting knocked out by someone moving very fast, but thanks to well-trained eyes, she was able to tell that the person looked a lot like her. It was her counterpart.

After taking out the oni and demons around her, parallel Youmu turned and saw her counterpart looking at her with a face of awe. This raised her interest, so she walked over to her, slashing and taking out an oni who threw himself at her from the side casually while saying, "You're my counterpart from the parallel universe, aren't you?"

Youmu's counterpart looked a year or two older than her, had hair that reached to the shoulders, and also a scar running down the left side of her forehead to the area next to the eye.

"Yes I am!" said Youmu as she got into fighting stance. "I've heard that you killed your master Yuyuko! I cannot believe that you would do this to her! How can you betray her?!"

"She was too soft! I wanted vengeance for the death of my relatives, and all she did was telling me not to let the thought of it corrupt me!" replied her counterpart angrily. "The culprit may have been executed by the Supreme Leader, but I want to make sure that nobody would ever have to suffer the same loss as me again, so I gave the Supreme Leader my support. Yuyuko didn't agree to this. It would seem that she prefers a world where loved ones would continue to be killed by crime, so because she was in the way of true justice, I got rid of her!"

"How can you be so heartless?! You have become what your master fear you would become! You are no better than the person who caused that tragedy five years ago now!" Youmu angrily said to her.

"Anyone who is not on our side is a roadblock to peace and justice! You accuse me of being the criminal when you yourself are the one!" said her counterpart in rage. "I will eliminate people like you in order to let people continue to live and sleep in peace!"

"They will never be able to live and sleep in peace as long as people like you rule the world!" Youmu angrily said to her. The half-phantom was furious at her counterpart and had come to the conclusion that it wasn't possible to convince her without resorting to violence.

* * *

><p>While Eiki was busy watching the fight, Miko, who was standing behind her, secretly took out the blaster, which was equipped with the special suppressor, and said in her head, "It's time!"<p>

Aya had just knocked away an oni she was fighting, and when she turned her head to the platform Eiki was on, she noticed Miko pointing the blaster at her from behind. "Supreme Leader! Watch out!" Aya shouted all of a sudden while swinging her fan to unleash a strong wind that made both Eiki and Miko fall back, and the blaster fell off the latter's hand as a result.

Eiki noticed Miko scurrying over to the blaster to pick it up and then point it at her. Surprised by this, the judge asked her, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Your reign of terror is over, Eiki!" Miko angrily said to her. "All this time, I've been feigning my allegiance towards you! My treatment towards the people of Gensokyo was simply acts to make you think I was on your side, but I never enjoyed treating them so harshly and mercilessly! I've been on the Resistance's side all these years and have been in contact with them constantly as well! This is all part of our plan to bring you down!"

She was going to pull the trigger, but Aya dashed into her all of a sudden and pushed her off the platform, causing the blaster to fall off her hand once again. Pinning the saint against the ground, Aya said to Miko, "How can you betray the Supreme Leader?! She's doing all this for the sake of peace and justice!"

"There is no justice in controlling the lives of people and executing them without mercy!" Miko angrily said to her. "If the world really is a better place, wouldn't people be smiling and enjoying life more? All these years, didn't you see how almost the faces of everyone are full of sadness and fear? Every day, they live a life wondering whether or not they would be able to live to the next day or even the next hour! Everyone's actions are carefully inspected by law enforcers, who kill them without a word the moment they think they're breaking the law! Children, women, old people! None of them are given any mercy for what they do! You call this peace and justice?!"

"ENOUGH!" Eiki shouted as she jumped down next to them. Aya moved away as the judge picked up Miko by the collar with one hand. "All this time! I trusted you! You were my best friend! You dare betray me?!"

"I was never on your side!" Miko angrily said to her.

Such a revelation regarding the saint enraged Eiki beyond words. She pulled back her Rod of Remorse and was going to impale her through the body with it when suddenly a blast of electricity was fired at her, causing her to let go of Miko in pain. She looked and saw Futo and Tojiko appearing next to the saint. "Nobody lays a hand on the Crowned Prince!" Futo angrily said to the judge while in a fighting stance. "Our loyalty lies with her, and we also agree that your way of doing things is wrong!"

"I'm going to execute all you evildoers!" Eiki angrily said to them.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	13. Loss

**SBS Time!**

**TheWorldWalker: ***talks about SSB4 leak*  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Leaks and spoilers fill me with hype! They make me look forward to getting my hands on them! Sure, it takes away the surprise, but to me, the real hype and excitement lies in being able to experience things firsthand! Even though the leak revealed Shulk already, it was still very exciting to see his official reveal! Even if companies don't like it, there's really nothing they can do about this, as leaks and spoilers for anticipated products are more or less inevitable nowadays.

**Chapter 13  
>Loss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't attempt to fight her! You can't win!" Miko told her two bodyguards.<p>

"We're willing to die for you, Crowned Prince!" Futo said to her with a nervous expression, implying that she knew she wasn't going to last long against Eiki.

"No! There's no point in sacrifices if your death won't accomplish anything!" Miko shouted at her. "Don't act silly and think that dying for someone is always an honorable and courageous thing to do!"

Without a word, Eiki swung her Rod of Remorse horizontally to fire a pink-colored crescent-shaped beam at them. Right when it's about to hit them, a wide gap appeared in front of the projectile and "swallowed it." It disappeared after that, but another gap quickly appeared right afterwards in the same location, and the projectile flew out from it and headed for Eiki, but she managed to deflect it in the nick of time.

"Attacking without giving a warning… That's so unlike the Eiki from my world," said a voice. Everyone turned and saw Yukari standing there with the rest of the girls who rescued her. "You really call yourself a judge and even a good ruler like this?"

"The fact that I made crime rate fall to next to zero is good enough proof that I am the only person suitable to rule the world!" Eiki angrily said to her. "People like you who are always against the law will never appreciate what I do!"

"Well, I don't appreciate what you do, and I am saying this as someone who doesn't consider herself an evildoer, even though I admit I'm not a saint either," Yukari said to her.

Angrily, Eiki swung the Rod of Remorse at her to attack with an energy blade, but Yukari reacted in time by swinging her hand to unleash an energy blade as well. Both attacks cancelled out each other. Yukari then pointed her hand at the other girls behind her and made gaps appear underneath them for them to drop into. Since she was hovering in the air, Tojiko was obviously the only one who didn't fall into the one underneath her.

"You'll be safe in there!" Yukari said to the ghost. "I'll deal with her!" Tojiko nodded and then flew into the gap underneath her, and then it closed up.

"I'll be glad to kill another Yukari again!" Eiki angrily said to the demon of boundaries.

"You don't know anything, don't you?" asked Yukari with a smile, referring to the fact that her counterpart was still alive in a certain form.

Meanwhile, parallel Reimu got onto the platform and saw the blaster lying on top of it. She picked it up and ran over to the ledge to see Eiki and Yukari looking at each other. She pointed the blaster at the former and readied to pull the trigger when suddenly she was blasted in the back by a laser beam and knocked to the bottom.

"Ha! Take that!" Hatate, the one who fired at her using her cell phone, taunted from the air.

The blaster fell in front of Eiki, who picked it up and observed it. "Am I correct in saying that this is your secret weapon for defeating me?" she asked. "A suppressor, is it? You do know that I have genetically modified myself to be immune to something like this, so I assume that this one must be a very special one that can bypass my immunity."

Parallel Reimu stood up and glared at her, saying nothing.

"Of course, you're not going to answer my question," said Eiki while looking at her. "An enemy wouldn't want to give away the truth after all, but unfortunately for you, I can already deduce what you people are up to, and I will see to it that you will not succeed!" She then tossed the blaster into the air and sliced it in two using her rod, much to the horror of the shrine maiden. When the two pieces fell to the ground, Eiki stomped them out of existence.

"No… No…" said parallel Reimu in horror while looking at the remains of the blaster and the suppressor.

Star-shaped projectiles and amulets suddenly shot down diagonally from the sky and struck Eiki, blowing her back several steps. The others turned to the air and saw that it was Reimu and Marisa who attacked her. The judge got back up and glared angrily at them before flying into the air at a fast speed, much to their surprise.

"You can fly as well!?" asked Marisa.

The judge gave no reply regarding this and attacked with an energy blade that they quickly avoided. Shortly after Reimu moved out of the way, Eiki suddenly dashed at her at a fast speed and caught her by the neck. She pushed the shrine maiden onto the platform so hard that it broke .

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Reimu cried in pain as the judge attempted to suffocate her by pressing her hand against her neck. The former's counterpart jumped at Eiki from above to attack her with her wand, but the latter countered by unleashing an energy blade that broke it in half and also knocked her out of the air.

Yukari swung her hand at Eiki from behind and caused a purple beam to shoot forward, striking her in the back. "Borders between Brains and Feet!" After that, she created a gap underneath Reimu for her to fall into. Eiki angrily turned to Yukari and caused several Rods of Remorse to appear around her, and when she pointed her own at her, they flew at her. Yukari opened her hand to create an energy square that served as a shield to protect her. However, the rods struck it with such a force that their tip dug through it and caused it to become unstable.

Eiki approached the shield after that and slammed her rod at it to destroy it. Yukari quickly moved back from her and then pointed her fan at her, "Fantasy Sign: Flying Glowworm's Nest!" Portals appeared around her and fired energy shots at her, but the rods summoned by Eiki positioned themselves in ways that shielded the judge from them.

"You're mine!" shouted Suika as she ran at Eiki from behind with her fist pulled back, ready to give her a devastating punch. When she threw her fist at the judge, the latter caught it without turning around and, to the surprise of the oni, managed to stop it with relative ease. She then twisted Suika's arm, breaking it and causing her to cry in pain, before forcefully flinging her to the side.

Yuugi and several oni ran towards Eiki after that. "Lie: Tongue of Wolf," said Eiki as she pointed the Rod of Remorse at them and fired a large amount of blue energy balls that stopped them in their tracks. While they were all down and groaning in pain, she raised the rod into the air and summoned a large amount of it, and they were somewhat bigger than the one she had.

Before she could command them to shoot down onto the oni, however, she was hit in the side by a train that came out of a gap created by Yukari and pushed away at a fast speed. This caused all the rods to disappear. Despite the powerful impact, Eiki didn't suffer major injuries and was able to stop the train by making a giant Rod of Remorse come up from underneath it, knocking it into the air and onto its side.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Meanwhile, parallel Reimu saw that reinforcements on the side of the law were arriving, and quite a few of the people on her side were injured and in no condition to fight, so she told Yukari that they should retreat for now and asked if she could get everyone to safety. The demon of boundaries said "yes" as a reply and then pointed her arm in the direction of the battlefield to cause gaps to appear underneath all those who were on their side to make them fall into it.

Once all of them were gone, she stepped into a gap with her remaining allies and then closed it before their enemies could stop them.

Seeing that the Resistance had escaped, Eiki growled in anger while stomping the ground so hard that it created a small crater underneath her foot.

* * *

><p>All those who went into the gap found themselves in the area Yukari calls "the space between dimensions."<p>

"Things didn't go as planned, didn't it? The blaster and the suppressor are both busted, and many of us are injured..." said parallel Marisa. "At least we managed to escape with our lives..."

"My counterpart is as skilled as me..." said Youmu. "I dare even say she's stronger than me, since she uses a lot of force in her attacks, a sign that she doesn't hold back and is fighting with the intent to kill..."

"What do we do now?" asked Sanae.

"Let's send these people back to the underground first and then return to the base," suggested parallel Reimu.

Suika twisted her arm to try to relocate it and then said, "Man, that judge sure gave me quite a bit of pain… Good thing oni's bones are tough and don't break easily… Didn't expect her to be that strong, though…"

"I was surprised by that as well," said parallel Reimu. "I've never seen Eiki use her physical strength before. To be able to stop an oni's punch with ease using her bare hand… I can't believe she is capable of doing something like that…"

"I can't believe it either…" said Marisa. "Don't know if our Eiki's physical strength is as strong as hers, since I never saw her fighting using force… Only saw her using projectiles and swinging her rod around like a sword…"

"Anyway, you people should return to your homes first," parallel Reimu told the folks from the underground. "Don't be saddened by our loss. It wasn't going to be easy in the first place anyway. At least you tried your best and proved to Eiki that you aren't afraid to go against her."

"Don't worry; I'll be ready to take on her again next time!" Suika said to her while flexing her arm. "The road to success usually begins with failures, so we'll definitely make progress next time!"

"Yeah! We'll definitely give Icky a whooping next time!" said Yuugi with confidence while tossing her arms into the air.

* * *

><p>News of what happened had spread across the world, and it served as a beacon of light to those who all these years had wished that Eiki's dictator-like rule would come to an end. Those who were originally afraid to stand up against the law were starting to muster their courage to fight back. Riots were soon on the streets throughout the world, demanding that freedom be returned to them.<p>

Seeing this on television enraged Eiki beyond words, so much that she sliced it in half with a crescent-shaped projectile. "Was that necessary…?" asked Komachi when she saw the television's destruction.

"I gave them protection, and all they do is complain!" Eiki angrily said while breathing heavily. "What happened today made them think it's all right to come against me like this?! Are those people seriously out of their minds?! I made this world a better place, and these ungrateful people call me a villain?! WHAT EXACTLY DOES IT TAKE TO PLEASE THEM?!"

All her subordinates were trembling in fear as she ranted, as they had never seen her being so angry before.

"I'll make them realize that they've made a huge mistake starting riots!" Eiki continued. "They're going to pay with their lives for doing this!"

"So… what do you plan to do?" Komachi asked her.

"Find a place where a riot is currently happening and kill everyone involved! Lay waste to the entire city!" replied Eiki. "This will be an example of what happens to all those who oppose me!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Supreme Leader!" said Hatate. "That'll teach everyone not to mess with your greatness! We'll make sure to broadcast this to the entire world and strike fear into everyone! The Resistance won't be able to stop us this time!"

Under Eiki's command, the subordinates started moving out to do what their leader told them to do. Hatate and Aya left the palace to return to their respective studios to report this to their superiors.

As she was flying close to Hatate, Aya thought to herself about what Miko told her and Eiki's command just now. She also thought about how things were during all these years and started to think if Eiki was really doing the right thing. "Whose side should I really be on…?" she asked herself in her head. "Am I really joining the side that is making the world a better place…?"

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to see the destruction going on!" said Hatate with enthusiasm. "The dying! The screaming! It's going to be a lot of fun seeing people's reaction to what is happening as well! All these ungrateful pigs that rejected the greatness of the Supreme Leader are totally going to get it!"

"Yeah, that'll teach them," said Aya, trying to sound like she was in agreement.

"Kakashi Spirit News is going to get the best footages and reports out of this! I'm going to film myself contributing to things as well! I can't wait to join the fun!" said Hatate excitedly.

Soon, both tengu went separate ways, as their studios were located in different places. As Aya was heading in the direction of Bunbunmaru's studio, she once again thought about all that happened and what she heard today. She thought about this all along the way back to her workroom in the studio.

After going inside through the window, she walked up to a file cabinet and looked at some of the old newspapers in there. Flipping through the pages, she saw articles about how "evildoers" were put to death for their "evil" deeds, such as a seven-year old boy being gunned down on spot for drawing on a wall, an old man getting "executed" for crossing the street too slowly and thus hindering the traffic, a man getting killed for breaking someone else's belonging on the street when he accidentally bumped into him, and more.

A sense of guilt appeared in Aya's heart as she looked at these articles. When she stopped looking through them, she went over to her desk and opened one of the drawers there and took out a photo of what appeared to be a van entering an old warehouse located in a vehicle junkyard.

She stared at the picture for several seconds, and then she looked up with a determined look. "I've decided!" she said in her head.

* * *

><p>Aya arrived at the junkyard that was actually the entrance to the Resistance's Base. Using the photo as a visual guide, she looked around for the warehouse seen on it and hoped that it was indeed where the Resistance was hiding. She eventually came in front of the warehouse and observed it from top to bottom to see if there were things such as security cameras. After all, they had to have something that would allow them to keep an eye on their surroundings and not get caught.<p>

After seeing no cameras at all, she walked up to the door and touched it. There was no response at all, even after she knocked on it. When she decided to go inside, she bent down and managed to raise the door using her strength. It was pitch dark inside the warehouse, but she brought along a miniature flashlight to help light up the place.

She found nothing other than old car parts. There didn't appear to be anything peculiar inside at all. However, she was sure that this was indeed where the Resistance was hiding out, so she said out loud, "I know you're in here somewhere, Resistance! Don't worry; I'm no longer against you! After hearing what the mayor of Gensokyo said, I've come to the realization that I have been siding with the wrong people all this time!

"You probably won't believe me and even think I'm here to lure you out into a trap! Eiki is planning something terrible! After seeing riots all over the world, she decided to destroy an entire city and kill everyone in it, hoping that this will serve as an example to those who oppose her!

"I don't think I can agree with her method of doing things anymore, which is why I came to you in secret to tell you about this so that you can do something! The truth be told: I actually found out that this is the place where you people are hiding a year ago. I had the opportunity to report it to Eiki, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was like a consciousness telling me that telling her is far from the right thing to do, even though I believed that it was without doubt the right thing to do that time, but in the end, I never told anyone about this!

"I don't know if you've installed anything here that allows you to see and hear me or not! If you've heard all this and believe that I am telling the truth, please appear before me! I'm even willing to harm myself in order to get you to be convinced! I'm definitely not on Eiki's side anymore! I am now against her and am also willing to do everything I can to bring her down! Please give me the opportunity to atone for my mistake!"

She waited for a while, but nothing happened at all. Suddenly, she realized that the floor was moving, so she quickly moved away from where she was and saw the floor opening. A new floor came up with a van on it. Parallel Reimu and Ran stepped out from the van, and the former said to her with a light smile, "Don't worry about us not believing. You sound convincing enough already!"

* * *

><p>After everyone currently in the Resistance's base had gathered together in the meeting room, Aya told them everything Eiki was planning to do, and they couldn't believe what they heard.<p>

"I can't believe she's doing something like this…" said Kasen. "This makes her previous actions look reasonable…"

"How exactly is destroying places and scaring the living daylights out of people going to make things better?" asked Marisa. "This is only going to make people hate her more! She's an all-out villain at this point!"

"We have to stop her before she goes too far!" said Youmu. "We can't let the whole world suffer because of our actions!"

"If only there is an easy way…" said parallel Reimu. "The suppressor is destroyed… There's no way we can suppress her to keep her from using her full power now, and when she is fighting at full power, none of us can hope to defeat her…"

"We'll have to give it our best!" Reimu told her. "Even if it's tough, we can succeed as long as we try our hardest!"

"As much as I want to believe that, I fear that we may have been pushed to the corner now…" said parallel Reimu in a depressing tone. "All these years of planning seemed like it was going to succeed at first, but now… I feel like I brought you people here to your deaths…"

"Don't say that! We're all still alive, aren't we?" Sanae said to her. "Like our Reimu said, as long as we try our best, we can definitely win! Miracles will definitely happen! I'm sure of it!"

"You brought us here with the intention of wanting us to help you. We agreed, and we haven't done everything we can to help you yet, so you shouldn't give up hope just yet," Sakuya told her.

"Right! We shouldn't give up just yet!" said Marisa. "As long as we're still alive, there's still hope in getting something done-ze!"

"Probably better that we think more positively, don't you think so?" parallel Marisa asked parallel Reimu. "Look at these people's determination! Even though our secret weapon is gone, it's not like it's completely impossible to defeat Eiki. She may be very powerful, but it is still possible to overwhelm her with enough power."

"I don't want to imagine the amount of lives lost as a result of facing her!" said parallel Reimu in frustration. "Enough people have lost their lives during the course of her reign already, and I don't want any more to die!"

"I have an idea," proposed Yukari. Everyone turned her eyes to her in curiosity. A smile appeared on the demon of boundaries' face as she said, "I suggest that we bring over our Eiki to deal with her!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	14. Judge of Hope

**SBS Time!  
>The Worldwalker: <strong>I'm not sure how Ridley would work unless he is the opposite of Little Mac**.  
>Game2002: <strong>Think outside the box. There's more than one way to make someone work as a playable character. Not saying I'm rooting for Ridley to be playable, mind you. I'm not against him either.

Praise the Lord! My computer's fixed at last!

**Chapter 14  
>Judge of Hope<strong>

* * *

><p>After hearing Yukari's suggestion to bring over the Eiki from the other world to fight the dictator-like Eiki of this world, everyone agreed that this was the best thing they could do currently, so they wasted no time in going over to the computer room to get the job done.<p>

Parallel Reimu was seated in front of the computer, getting ready to bring over the other Eiki. While the shrine maiden was doing this, Miko's ability to hear desires told her that she was scared. "You're scared that their Eiki will be as bad as ours, right?" she asked the shrine maiden.

Parallel Reimu let out a sigh and then nodded a bit, but then her counterpart placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry; our Eiki is nothing like yours. I'm sure she'll agree with us that her counterpart is in the wrong and do her best to help us."

"Yeah! I can vouch for that!" said Marisa. "She may be annoying when she's lecturing, but she's actually a very nice person-ze!"

"Believe in us," Yukari said to parallel Reimu. "Our Eiki is the only hope left for saving your world. I am one-hundred percent sure she will be on our side."

"Right… I'm worrying too much… Your world has never gone through the tragedy five years ago, so she should be very different from our Eiki," said parallel Reimu. "I was indeed afraid that she will be like ours… I guess all these years of seeing our Eiki's way of doing things made me scared of everything related to her…"

"Believe in them, Reimu," parallel Marisa told her. "We may not know their Eiki very much, but I'm sure they know what they're doing when they suggested bringing her over. With her help, I'm sure we'll be able to put an end to this once and for all."

"You're right, it's time to put an end to this once and for all," said parallel Reimu as she mustered her courage to do her job. "All right, I'm going to bring her over now!" She navigated through the software used for bringing over people and things from another dimension until footage of Eiki lecturing a knelt down Komachi was seen on the screen.

"There she is!" pointed out Sanae.

"What's new?" said Marisa, referring to the fact that Komachi was getting lectured by Eiki, a common occurrence in Gensokyo.

"Let's do your Komachi a favor by shortening the lecture," said parallel Reimu with a light smile as she clicked on Eiki before clicking the button for bringing her over.

Just like that, the judge disappeared in a bright flash of light, and because there was a small distance between Komachi and her, the grim reaper did not disappear along with her. She was left wondering what on earth happened just now.

Another bright flash appeared, this time in the computer room. Everyone turned to look at the light dying down, and then Eiki was seen standing there, still lecturing with her eyes closed and not realizing what happened. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised at the change of surrounding. When she saw all those in the room, Yukari said to her, "Surprised? Of course you should be!"

* * *

><p>Eiki was told about everything she had to know regarding this world. Obviously, she also learned the truth behind the disappearance of certain girls back in her Gensokyo.<p>

After learning about the way her counterpart was behaving, she was, unsurprisingly, shocked to learn about her actions, even though she understood why she became like that. Even so, she didn't agree with her way of doing things, so she agreed to lend her hand in stopping her.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that all this ends today," Eiki said to the girls. "You people did the right thing in bringing me over. I'll do my best to stop my counterpart!"

"Good to know that you're more level-headed than the one in this world!" said Marisa.

"We better get started soon, then," said Eiki. "Do you know what city she is going to target first?"

Suddenly, a 3D image of Yukari appeared on the computer screen and said, "This just in: there's news report about Eiki's force attacking Yokohama. A riot is happening there, so she decided to make that place her first target."

"Show us the news," parallel Reimu told her.

The computer changed to a news footage showing Eiki's men gunning down and beating up rioters and innocent people and tanks and jets blowing up buildings and various places. Parallel Eiki was also seen in one shot, watching the destruction going on from the top of a truck.

"There's your counterpart," Reimu told Eiki.

"How can she see something like this as the right thing to do?!" said Eiki in disbelief. "I can't allow this! We must go to Yokohama at once before more lives are lost!" She then turned to Yukari. "You can take us there right away, right?"

"Of course I can," replied the demon of boundaries. "The world may be different, but the geography is the same, so I'm sure I can open a gap leading there in an instant."

"We may need more people on our side," said parallel Reimu. "I suggest bringing over some allies from our Gensokyo first."

* * *

><p>Parallel Eiki's subordinates had what might be the last of the rioters backed against the wall. Normally, the former would've shot them all without a word, but parallel Eiki herself was present at the scene and told them to hold their fire. Making her way to the front of her subordinates and facing the rioters, she said to the latter, "This is what happens to all those who oppose me! I offered you protection and ended crime, and yet you repay me with complaints and riots!"<p>

"The world was better off when you didn't decide to rule over us!" a middle-aged man fearlessly said to her. "Ever since you ruled over us, we all lived in fear! You treat every single one of us as potential criminals and kill us without a shred of mercy the moment you think we did something wrong, even if that's not always the case! There is no justice in what you're doing!"

The others fearlessly spoke out their minds to parallel Eiki as well, saying similar things. Despite hearing all those, parallel Eiki continued to insist that she was doing the right thing. "Evildoers like you have no future! The world must not contain people like you! You shall all die for your crimes!" she said in a cruel tone. "Execute them all at once!"

She stepped away for her subordinates to get ready to fire at them. The moment the triggers were pulled, several large Rods of Remorse suddenly came up in front of the rioters, forming a fence that protected them from the bullets, much to the surprise of everyone.

"The difference between you and I is way too big," said a woman's voice. "I find it hard to believe that we are counterparts of each other. It's as if I'm looking at an entirely different person who simply looks like me and that's all."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which came from a balcony of a building behind the subordinates, and saw the Eiki from the other world standing there. Needless to say, her appearance surprised and confused everyone, though parallel Eiki quickly figured out who she was.

Eiki floated down onto the pavement and said, "Understandably, you would be surprised to see another 'Supreme Leader' standing before you. However, I'm sure that at least one of you here should know what this is all about."

Parallel Eiki stepped forward and glared at her. "You are my counterpart from the other world, right? Somehow, I had the feeling that they would pull you over here."

"You have a good intuition, then!" said parallel Marisa from the side, causing everyone to turn his or her head to her. Everyone in the Resistance asides from parallel Reimu and Yukari were standing there. "I take that you also have the feeling that it's all over for you, right?"

When parallel Eiki saw Aya, she was surprised, and she asked her if she switched sides. "Right! I have enough of your actions! I am now fighting alongside the Resistance!" replied the tengu angrily.

"Traitors like you have no future!" parallel Eiki angrily said to her.

"Self-righteous dictators who control the lives of people do not have futures as well," Eiki said to her. "I understand that it is very saddening to be tricked into killing millions of lives, including your loved one, but doing something like this is not an ideal way to make up for what you did or prevent something similar from happening."

"If you know what happened to me and this world, why are you still with them?! Surely you would do the same if you were in my shoes!" parallel Eiki asked her.

Hearing this, Eiki realized that she might be right, though she wasn't sure if she would actually do something like this if something similar happened in her world. "It doesn't matter what I would do, what matters is that we have no right to control the lives of people," she replied. "We can only at most remind them of the right way to live and warn them of their wrong actions, but it is ultimately their own decisions whether or not they want to listen to us, and the consequences are for them to bear if they bring burdens upon themselves because of their actions."

"Something like five years ago would never have happened if someone controlled the lives of everyone! The world now has next to zero crime because I am doing that very thing! How is that a bad thing?!" asked parallel Eiki.

"If the world truly has become peaceful because of your actions, people would not be living in fear and even start a riot," Eiki told her. "Even if you want to control the lives of people, you should not be so harsh and consider anyone who commits even the smallest mistakes evildoers and execute them without judgment and mercy."

"Enough! If you're not going to agree with me, then you are a criminal who must be executed as well!" parallel Eiki said to her. "After I get rid of you, I will rule over your world as well! That way, there will be peace in not only this world, but also your world!"

"Your concept of peace is plain unacceptable and even laughable," Eiki said to her sternly. "I wish to avoid conflicts, but it would seem that you are bent on starting one, so you leave me with no…" Before she could finish speaking, parallel Eiki charged at her at a fast speed and pushed her back through the air by the neck and through the building the latter was originally on.

CRASH!

Everyone looked at where they went to, and Marisa said, "Wow! She sure is in a hurry to execute her, isn't she?"

Sanae noticed the subordinates firing at them and thus shouted for everyone to watch out. Quick as a flash, Sakuya struck a pose that involved crossing her arms in front of herself to make the bullets freeze in midair. "Time magic," she said with a light smile.

"Comes in handy, doesn't it?" said Aya before swinging her fan to create a gust of wind that blew the bullets away. The subordinates were surprised and were going to fire again, but before they could do so, Aya swung her fan again, this time harder than before, to blow them away.

After they were blown away, Ran turned to the rioters and said to them, "Do not worry, everyone! Today is the day we will bring down Eiki and her forces once and for all! We have acquired the help of another world's Eiki, as she is the only person strong enough to go against her. Rest assure that she will be on our side and save us all"

Hearing this made the rioters relieved, and they raised their arms while shouting in excitement.

"All right, let's spread out and stop Eiki's subordinates before they cause more damage!" Ran said to the Resistance afterwards.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said parallel Marisa with enthusiasm.

Just then, a gap appeared behind them, and parallel Reimu and Yukari stepped out of it. Seeing this, Sekibanki asked the former, "Got them with you?"

Smiling, the shrine maiden replied, "Sure bet!" Yukari then made the gap widen for them to see a large amount of people, such as residents of the underground, the folks from the Myouren Temple, and more, all of whom were from Gensokyo.

* * *

><p>The second "war" was on. All those on the side of the Resistance were going wild running around Yokohama, fighting against people on Eiki's side. In fact, they appeared to enjoy fighting the latter so much that some of the more powerful ones caused property damage, and parallel Reimu, if she was around to see that happening, reminded them to avoid that as much as possible.<p>

Despite Eiki's forces having powerful weapons, they were still getting overwhelmed by those on the Resistance's side, especially when fighting against those from Gensokyo, since most of them were not humans and had special powers. One of them was even immortal and reminded one of a phoenix.

Suwako, who originally didn't want to have anything to do with all this, ended up siding with the Resistance, and due to being a goddess, her powers proved to be very devastating. "This is for Kanako!" she shouted while making slabs of rock come out from the ground to overturn and destroy tanks, while parallel Sanae and her counterpart were blowing away soldiers using wind and water respectively.

* * *

><p>"Ah! The traitorous mayor has showed up!" Remilia said to Miko while standing on top of a pile of wrecked cars alongside parallel Sakuya and Flandre.<p>

Miko, who was accompanied by Futo and Tojiko, said to her, "I was never on your side to begin with, so the word 'traitor' doesn't apply to me! Now that I've finally revealed my true allegiance to you, I can finally say to you how much I hate you and your self-righteous acts! I have always wanted to give you a piece of my mind for your treatment towards civilians!"

"But I am simply doing what the law tells me to do!" replied Remilia. "The Supreme Leader approves of what I'm doing! How can you say what I'm doing is the wrong thing to do? Such a pity! I thought we were good friends, but now I have no choice but to get rid of a scoundrel like you! Good thing I'm not someone who holds onto friendships so tightly, so I won't have much regrets draining your blood until you die!"

* * *

><p>Ran was beating up soldiers alongside a few people from Gensokyo. After they managed to knock out everyone in their area, something arrived at an incredibly fast speed and attacked all of the latter until they were down on the pavement in pain. When it headed for Ran, she quickly blocked it with her hands and repelled it, and the attacker was revealed to be Chen.<p>

"You!" she angrily said to her former shikigami.

"We finally meet again!" Chen said to her while glaring at her.

"And how I wish to never see your face again!" Ran angrily said to her.

"On the contrary, I want to see you at least one more time, just so I can end your life with my own hands!" Chen replied in a murderous tone.

* * *

><p>Aya managed to beat up some soldiers all by herself, saving some civilians in the process. While they were thanking her, Hatate landed from her flight and said to the tengu, "So you've switched sides, eh?"<p>

"Right! I'm not going to tolerate any of this any longer!" Aya said to her. "I thought Eiki was really making the world a better place, but she's not! My job as a reporter is to report the truth to the public, but all this time, I've been reporting lies about how the world really is a better place and how great the Supreme Leader is! I'm going to spread the real truth this time: the truth that our leader is a merciless monster and that she made the world worse!"

"Well, guess what? I'm actually glad you switched sides, because I finally have a good reason to give you a beating!" Hatate said to her with an evil smile. "I've never liked you at all! Bunbunmaru is constantly a step ahead of Kakashi Spirit News, and it seems that no matter how much effort I put into trying to make my studio more famous, it won't work! You have ruined your studio's reputation by doing this, so thanks to you, my studio may finally be able to step over yours! I so look forward to this!"

"At this point, I don't really care about studio wars anymore!" said Aya as she got into a fighting stance. "If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly comply! After all these years, I'm glad to be able to finally get the chance to punch your smug and rage-inducing face!"

* * *

><p>Youmu and her counterpart were standing face to face in the middle of the street. "You came back to fight me despite knowing that I am better than you?" the latter asked her. "You must have a death wish!"<p>

"Our battle wasn't settled that time, so I am back to finish things!" Youmu said to her.

"It doesn't matter whether or not our battle was interrupted the first time, you still won't win!" said parallel Youmu. "As long as you do not fight with the intention to take lives, you will never win!"

Youmu took out her larger sword while getting into a fighting stance and said, "I don't need something like that to win! All I need is the determination to beat you to win!"

* * *

><p>"Two Eiki, eh? This is going to be interesting!" said Komachi while looking at the two judges duke it out in the distance, and they went farther and farther from her as they fought. "Don't think theirs is going to stand a chance, though, since ours won't hesitate to kill. That alone gives her an advantage!"<p>

"She's your superior, so it's obvious that you would think she would win," said a voice coming from behind her. The grim reaper turned around to see that it was Kasen.

"Well! Who do we have here?" Komachi said to her. "I always knew you weren't one to agree with us, but since you didn't show signs of doing anything to oppose us, we didn't care about you. Looks like this was a mistake on our part…"

"Not opposing you all this time was my mistake, but I'm glad that I'm able to make up for it now!" Kasen said to her with a stern expression.

Komachi got into a fighting stance and said, "More like it's a mistake that you even decided to take action against us!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I didn't use Tokyo as the battleground because it's too cliched for final battles to take place in capital cities, and Tokyo suffered enough in medias already, if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

**BGM: Epic Blockbuster Trailer Music** **(by thesecession)**

.

.

.

"Gamfax is such a horrible site that it might as well be literal hell…" said Ness

.

"CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT! CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT! CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT!"shouted the people while walking in strange manners and picking their noses with their middle fingers.

.

"CHROB CHROB CHROB CHROB CHROB!"chanted the man loudly while running around, shaking his body uncontrollably, and drooling nonstop.

.

"Is there anyone on Gamfax with an account who is not insane?!" asked Pikachu.

"Me," replied Young Link while raising his hand.

.

People were running around, screaming in rage, and tearing down the place, not to mention attacking those on the run from them.

.

Ganondorf screamed in rage as he slammed the man's head against a metal rod sticking out of the debris.

.

Bowser flung the guy towards the street, where a bus rushing by rammed square into him.

.

"All corporations that do not listen to customers completely are evil!" said the Green King.

.

Pichu rammed the person in the abdomen with Skull Bash.

.

"SAKURAI BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" screamed the man, his voice becoming higher and higher pitched all the time and his face turning redder and redder.

Donkey Kong punched him square in the face.

.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ANYTHING I PULL OUT FROM MY BUTT!" the man screamed at the top of his voice with his head raised into the air and with tears running down the corner of his closed eyes.

.

"We shall rid this world of corporations that do not give us what we want!" the Green King said to everyone.

.

Sonic quickly jumped at the woman and pulled her away from the incoming bullet just in time.

.

"Do not underestimate the horrors a person can do when his patience is pushed beyond his limits and his sanity breaks down as a result," said Mewtwo.

.

"We, the True Fans, shall create a world where everyone gets what they want!" said the Green King.

.

A person screamed in horror as he got thrown out the window.

.

"Little kids crying over not getting what they want make sense, but these people are out of their minds!" said Dr. Mario.

"Tell me about it!" said Falco.

.

"We shall go down into history as the greatest heroes the world has ever known and seen!" the Green King said as he raised his arms into the air, and everyone raise his or her hands while "roaring" in excitement.

.

An explosion burst out of the window, and people in front of the building and near it were sent flying, the former in flames.

.

"We're facing a different kind of enemy out there," said Captain Falcon.

.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted as he punched the fat guy incredibly hard in the abdomen with his signature move.

**BGM Ends**

.

.

.

**BGM: Menu 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

"Champion of the World Circuit: Little Mac!" the referee loudly said as he raised an excited Little Mac's hand into the air, while everyone cheered like crazy.

.

"Your creators abandoned you! We are avenging you, so you should be on our side!" the man shouted at Mega Man.

.

"I call them…" said Master Hand, but he was interrupted by Crazy Hand.

"Avatars!" said the younger Hand.

"No, we settled with Miis," Master Hand told him.

"But mines sounds better!" claimed Crazy Hand.

.

"Why does she look like she's never been exposed to sunlight all her life?" Peach asked Samus while pointing at Ms. Fit.

Samus looked at the trainer and replied with a shrug. "Who knows?"

.

Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario looked at the photograph and saw Mr. Game & Watch posing next to a featureless, yellow 8-bit circle with a "missing piece."

"This is you?" asked a skeptical Dr. Mario while looking at the latter.

"Yeah, that's me when I was younger," said Pac-Man.

**BGM Ends**

.

.

.

"I've always looked up to you people as role models. You were my heroes," said the Green King. "I've always wanted to talk to you people face to face, and now I finally got the chance, but you disappoint me… I truly believed that you would praise what I am doing and lend me your support, but now I have learned that you people are nothing but frauds and sellouts!"

"We can say something similar as well," Captain Falcon said to him. "You've disappointed us, fanboy!"

.

.

.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**TRUE FANS**

.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" the Fiery Hate shouted at Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man, who were all in fighting stances.


	15. Determination to Win is Enough

**SBS Time!  
>SuperNova23: <strong>Are you going to use the male or female (or both) versions of the Wii Fit Trainer and Robin in your upcoming story?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Both versions of the Wii Fit Trainer will show up, but it's the female who will have the most screentime, whereas the male pretty much only has cameo male Robin will be the main one, but whether or not I'm giving the female one a role as significant as him or not is undecided yet. Also, Robin **WILL NOT** appear in the next story.

* * *

><p><strong>TheWorldWalker: <strong>I wonder how you're going to handle Lucina, what with the whole she time traveled masquerading as Marth.**  
>Game2002: <strong>Character backgrounds and even personalities are altered in my Smash Bros. series in order to make them fit into that universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer123311<strong>: *nitpicks nonstop*  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Say whatever you want; I'm not going to bother answering someone who pretty much only knows how to find even the smallest faults in things. You are keeping yourself from enjoying things by doing this. This is not to say that one should blindly enjoy things, but it means that if you spend too much time looking for negative things, you will not be able to have fun and enjoy things to the fullest.

There are no perfect writers out there; even the greatest in the history of literature has faults. Stories and other forms of medias are made for people to enjoy, not for them to find what is wrong with them and point them all out. While it is a critique's job to point out flaws, it is also their job to find out and praise the good points.

Flaws exist everywhere, be it games, movies, literatures, and even criticisms themselves. No matter where you go and what you look at, you are bound to find flaws and mistakes. Making mistakes and not being perfect are the nature of humans, so wanting everything to be absolutely perfect will only make one disappointed, as it is impossible for anything made by humans to be perfect.

No matter how great a writer is, there is bound to be errors, plot holes, and strange and faulty storytelling here and there. It doesn't matter what story you read, you have to have the mindset that there will be low points in it, but you also need to have the mindset that what you are looking for are the high points. That way, you can enjoy the story to the fullest. If you only look for low points, then you are not enjoying stories or any form of medias the correct way.

And if you take some time to think carefully about things, the errors and "strange" things you think you found don't actually exist and can be justified. Why is it impossible for that man to not have spit in the public for the first time in five years? Some people never spit in the public all their lives, and even if they do it for the first time after very well advanced in their years, there's nothing wrong with it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>Determination to Win is Enough**

* * *

><p>"Once I get rid of you, Bunbunmaru will no longer have the best employee to help it gather information and spread news, and the fact that there's a traitor in it will ruin its reputation! Kakashi Spirit News will then be able to step over it! Prepare to die, traitor!" Hatate said "evilly" with enthusiasm before aiming her cell phone at Aya to fire a laser beam, but the latter quickly took off into the air to avoid it.<p>

Aya dived at Hatate really fast afterwards, so fast that the latter had no time to do anything and was knocked back onto the pavement. She dropped her cell phone as well, and then Aya stomped it out of existence.

Hatate was horrified at the sight of this. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY CELL PHONE?! YOU'LL PAY!" But she never got the chance to avenge her cell phone, as Aya dashed into her as fast as before and landed a powerful punch to her face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Hatate flew backwards at a fast speed and went through the window of a mobile phone store, where she came to a stop after hitting and shattering a glass counter containing various kinds of mobile phones.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Dusting her hands while looking at the passed out Hatate, Aya said, "Feel free to choose a new one there!"

* * *

><p>"It's time for you to die!" Chen said to Ran while making her claws appear.<p>

"You have changed a lot," Ran said to her. "You always had a rebellious nature, but now, you are downright evil! It seems that I wasn't strict enough with you before you became like this!"

"On the contrary, the chances of me realizing that our Supreme Leader is the one fit to change this mess of a world into its current state would be higher if you had been stricter with me," Chen told her. "What happened five years ago made me realize that you cannot make changes for the good if you are too soft! What makes you think you can stop me from realizing this if you were stricter towards me? Being stricter towards me will only make me realize that what I'm doing is the right thing more!"

"Then you are a hopeless case," Ran said to her. "Having a sense of justice is a good thing, but it is not justice if you take things too far like this! Or perhaps you see this as the opportunity to let your rebellious and feral side run wild? After all, you are given the permission to kill without mercy if you come across any lawbreakers, so I'm sure you're getting a kick out of doing something like this! You are only joining Eiki just so you can do something like this!"

"What I do is contributing to the world! I am making the world a better place by ridding it of all the dirty evildoers!" Chen said to her.

"There is no justice in doing things this way!" Ran told her.

"Only to a criminal like you! But enough talk! You and I are on different sides, so I will now put an end to you, something I should've done five years ago!" said Chen before pouncing at Ran to attack with her claws.

Ran managed to dodge her attacks by stepping side to side and back. No matter how fast the nekomata swung her claws, the nine-tailed fox demon had no problem dodging them. After dodging them for a while, Ran caught Chen's hand when it was swung at her again and flung her towards a traffic light at the side.

"I know all your moves, so I can easily dodge them," Ran reminded her. "I was the one who taught you some things in combat after all, so you cannot hope to beat me in a serious fight!"

"You have no idea how things were during all these years!" Chen angrily said while on all fours, and then she pounced at Ran again to attack with her claws, this time swinging them at a faster speed. Even so, Ran managed to dodge them with ease.

After dodging them for a while, Ran swung her leg at Chen and sent her flying with a kick before swinging her arms at her to fire leaf-shaped projectiles that pelted her rapidly. After falling onto the pavement, Chen stood up and formed red and blue energy balls to throw at her. "Blue Oni Red Oni!"

Ran easily avoided them by backflipping over them, and almost immediately after landing, she dashed at Chen and caught her by the neck. She then pushed her towards a building wall at the side and pinned her against it. "Give it up, Chen!" she told the nekomata. "You cannot hope to defeat me at your level!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Chen angrily shouted. She swung her leg upwards to kick Ran below the arm, making her let go of her neck, and then she swung her claws at the fox demon, who blocked with her arms and thus had her sleeves shredded and skin clawed.

Ran quickly jumped back from her and fired leaf-shaped projectiles that Chen avoided by running to the side. The nekomata ran at her at a faster than usual speed and moved in a star-shaped formation around her to create a pentagram. Knowing what move it was, Ran quickly jumped out of the pentagram as it was glowing, but Chen unexpectedly rammed into her with her shoulder and pushed her back into the pentagram just in time to get caught in its explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ran jumped out of the explosion charred, but otherwise, she was still in a good condition.

"Oni God: Flight of Idaten!" Chen shouted as she made a bluish-white aura appear around herself, and then she charged at Ran at a really fast speed and rammed into and sunk her claws into her stomach.

Enduring the pain, Ran grabbed Chen's arm to keep her from getting away, and then she kneed her hard in the abdomen before flinging her into a building wall. "Superman: Soaring En no Ozuno!" Ran shouted as a white aura appeared around her body, and then she dashed at Chen at a really fast speed and attacked her with punches and kicks nonstop.

POW SMASH KICK POW SMASH POW SMASH KICK POW SMASH!

The last hit involved Ran giving Chen a straight punch to the stomach that sent her through the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Chen didn't come to a stop until she hit a table and pushed it all the way to the wall on the other end, and then she fell unconsciously onto the floor.

Looking at Chen, the white aura around Ran disappeared, and she said, "As much as it hurts me to have to go rough on my former shikigami, it still felt satisfying to be able to avenge Mistress Yukari at last."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, you will not win if you do not have the intention to kill," parallel Youmu sternly said to her counterpart. "By not wanting to kill, you keep yourself from using your full power and thus give your opponents chances to find openings."<p>

"And I told you just now that…" said Youmu, but she wasn't able to finish what she was saying, as her counterpart dashed up to her and clashed blades with her.

**BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (remixed by ****刹****那****)**

"This is exactly what I mean," parallel Youmu said to her.

"I said I don't need something like this to beat you!" Youmu reminded her. Both sides jumped back from each other and then swung their swords hard to fire crescent-shaped energy blades that cancelled out each other on contact, and then they dashed at each other and clashed blades over and over multiple times.

While they were doing so, parallel Youmu's phantom half flew above her counterpart's phantom half and fired purple energy shots at it, but it quickly moved out of the way. Youmu herself also moved out of the way, as the shots were headed towards her after her phantom half was out of the way.

After landing from jumping out of the shots' way, Youmu dashed at her counterpart from the side, but her sword was blocked. Parallel Youmu, who had both her swords out from the start, swung the smaller sword at her waist, but Youmu flipped over her, and as she was landing on the other side, she fired an energy blade at her from an almost point blank range. Despite this, parallel Youmu was able to evade it by stepping back very fast.

The counterpart attacked with a slash that resulted in a large energy blade being created, and though Youmu did block it in time, its force was so strong that she was pushed back by it a bit of a distance. Parallel Youmu charged at her right after the energy blade disappeared and clashed blades with her.

While pushing her back with her sword, Youmu had her phantom half transform into a clone of herself to attack her from the side, but her counterpart did the exact same thing and used her own clone to stop hers.

Now there were four Youmu on the battlefield, two against two. The real Youmu whipped out her smaller sword and struck her counterpart's swords with enough force to make her pull back, and then she attempted to stab her clone in the back.

Knowing that having her clone getting hit will result in herself getting injured, parallel Youmu had her clone jump out of the way in time. Luckily for Youmu, her own clone managed to block her sword thrust when the opposing clone got out of the way.

Youmu and her clone turned to their counterparts, and both sides stared in silence with angry expressions for several seconds before dashing at each other to fight furiously up close, the real thing versus the real thing and the clone versus the clone. In the midst of the clashing, the real ones and the clones even switched opponents with each other and back.

In the midst of clashing blades with each other, parallel Youmu landed a kick on Youmu's abdomen and pushed her to the side of a car. She charged at her to impale her through the chest, but Youmu suddenly changed into a phantom half and floated away in time, while the counterpart stabbed the car's window instead.

Realizing that she attacked a clone, she turned around just in time to see the real one exchanging opponents with the phantom half, which became a clone again, and then charging at her.

"Enlightened Sword: Rise from Delusion!" shouted Youmu as her larger sword, which was held over her head, glowed with blue light, and then she swung it down onto her counterpart, who blocked the attack with her swords.

When the swords came in contact with each other, a powerful shockwave was created, blowing away everything around them, not to mention the two clones, which reverted back to their original forms as a result. Because the human halves could sense whatever their phantom halves felt, they felt pain when the shockwave hit the latter, but they endured it.

The car behind them was destroyed, but parallel Youmu was still standing with her swords crossed above her, holding back Youmu's sword. "Impressive, but it's nothing if it…" said parallel Youmu, but she never got the chance to finish her phrase, as her counterpart used her smaller sword to slash her in the waist. "GUGH!"

"What was that you said about not giving your opponents the chance to find an opening?" Youmu asked her.

Parallel Youmu angrily swung her sword at her, but Youmu jumped back and then fired an energy blade that struck her in the body. She then caught her by the collar and forcefully flung her towards the middle of the pavement. As her counterpart was getting back up while groaning in pain, Youmu dashed into her and knocked her into the air with the back of her sword.

"Human Soul: Slash of Future Eons!" she shouted before dashing around the air really fast, slashing her counterpart as she went past her.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH HACK SLASH SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

After slashing her counterpart several times, Youmu landed back onto the pavement in a crouched position and sheathed her sword, while the counterpart fell down behind her with wounds all over her body.

**BGM Ends**

Turning around, Youmu saw her breathing heavily and painfully, and the counterpart said, "I… I admit that you… caught me by surprise… but I can tell… that you didn't… put all you've got… into that attack… because if you did… I would be in pieces by now…"

"I told you before that I don't need the intention to kill to win," Youmu told her. "All I need is the determination to win."

"That kind of mindset… will keep you from being… the strongest…" parallel Youmu said to her. "You are intentionally… holding yourself back… You are too soft…"

"Sometimes it's good to have limits," Youmu told her as she turned around to begin to leave. "You should be glad that I let you live, though if you succumb to your wounds, so be it. Now I have to go and give support to the others." She then left the scene, leaving her counterpart heavily wounded on the pavement.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>  
><strong>Random Scene from True Fans<strong>

Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Game & Watch, Falco, R.O.B., and Parry were in the living room, all of them looking at travel guides, brochures, and magazines.

"Any ideas on where to go during this holiday yet?" asked Luigi without taking his eyes off the magazine he was holding. "I think Pi'illo Island is a good place. The hotels there have comfortable-looking beds and pillows."

"I'm-a thinking of Delfino Isle," replied Mario.

"We've been there before," Luigi reminded him. "Why don't we go somewhere new?"

"They've got-a new attractions since da last-a time we went-a there," Mario told him.

"Still, wouldn't hurt to try somewhere we've never been to before…" Luigi told him.

"Bionis looks good," said Pikachu. "You know, that humanoid-shaped island that legend claims used to be living, but became dormant after a huge battle with the mechanical giant in front of it, Mechonis."

"Speaking of Mechonis, I suggest a holiday to that place," said R.O.B. "The synthetic yet life-like life forms there intrigue me, as well as its pseudo-mechanical landscapes."

"I have to agree that Mechonis looks pretty intriguing as well, so count me in if we're choosing that place!" said Game & Watch.

"Nah, Wuhu Island is where it's at!" suggested Falco. "Beautiful beaches, lovely sights of nature, and wonderful resorts! That's the greatest vacation spot since Hawaii!"

"I concur!" said Parry, who was perched on his shoulder and looking at his magazine.


	16. The Younger Sister

**SBS Time!  
>InabaRabbit: <strong>Try not to use too much onomatopoeia. It kind of kills the mood and feeling of the part.**  
><strong>**Game2002: **I'm aware that they may at times ruin the mood, but that's really the best I can think of as the equivalent to a manga's "two-page finisher." Meaning to say, I want the finishing blows to have a powerful impact and feeling to it. Simply describing the scene, in my opinion, doesn't really make the finishing moves look devastating and powerful.

I will, however, try to lessen the usage of them and only use them when necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>TheWorldWalker: <strong>Do you have plans for a Mii Fighter of every type or just one Mii that switches between the styles? And opinion on Duck Hunt Dog?

**Game2002: **Please read the preview carefully.

"I call **them**…" said Master Hand, but he was interrupted by Crazy Hand.

And regarding Duck Hunt: Retro and obscure characters are always a plus for me!

* * *

><p><strong>M.G: <strong>Will Mega Man's other "counter-parts" play a role in the future.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Nothing in mind for them currently.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>The Younger Sister**

* * *

><p>When Komachi swung her scythe at Kasen, the latter changed her left arm into a mechanical arm with a shield in front of it to block the attack. The scythe bounced off the shield harmlessly, and when Komachi attacked again, the hermit continuously blocked it.<p>

When Kasen found an opening to fight back, she electrically charged her fist and lunged at the grim reaper for a punch, but the latter easily stepped out of the way before attempting to hit her from behind. Kasen managed to counter it by turning to her and blocking the attack with her arm, however.

She then threw a punch with her normal arm at Komachi's stomach, a move that caught the grim reaper by surprise. As Komachi was stepping back in pain, Kasen said, "My left arm isn't the only one that packs a punch!"

"Thanks for warning me!" said Komachi as she recovered from the attack, and then she attempted several times to hit her with her scythe, but Kasen kept on moving back. After moving back from the scythe swings several times, Kasen had her left hand detach from the arm like a grappling hook and caught a balcony before pulling herself towards it.

Seeing that she escaped to a higher place, Komachi jumped at her, and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of Kasen, much to the latter's surprise. "Did you forget that my ability allows me to get to almost anywhere in a short amount of time?" she reminded the hermit.

When she swung her scythe, Kasen bent back her body into an arch and then back flipped until she went off the balcony, and then she used her hand like a grappling hook again to reach for a higher balcony.

Seeing this, Komachi looked up at the balcony above her to see Kasen looking back down at her. Komachi then jumped off the balcony and pointed her hand at her while shouting, "Ritual of Ectasy!"

A pink glow appeared around them, and then their positions were swapped. By the time Kasen realized what happened, she hit the pavement, but luckily, it wasn't a long drop, so she wasn't badly injured. Komachi then jumped off the third floor balcony with her scythe raised into the air, and using her ability to manipulate distance, she made herself appear in front of the fallen Kasen in a split second.

Kasen managed to move her head to the side in time so that it didn't get impaled by the scythe, and then she grabbed Komachi's neck and electrocuted her. When the grim reaper pulled back, Kasen punched her across the face with the same hand and then in various other parts of the body. She then lifted her by the collar and flung her backwards across the place.

After hitting the pavement and getting back up, Komachi angrily glared at her and said, "Don't you dare insult me! I'm the Supreme Leader's most trusted right-hand man, so there's no way I'm losing to anyone so easily!" She made ghostly fire appear around her and then sent them flying at Kasen.

Kasen was going to defend herself in some way, but Reimu suddenly jumped down in front of her and created a barrier that defended them both from the flames. "You all right?" she asked the hermit.

"I'm all right," Kasen replied.

"You're the Reimu from the other world!" Komachi said to the shrine maiden. "I haven't had the chance to fight you yet, so let's see how you compare with the one from our world!"

"Other than the lack of a cool pair of rocket boots, we're pretty much the same, I think," said Reimu as she took out paper amulets.

Komachi sent out ghostly flames again, and Reimu countered them by throwing her amulets at them. Despite being paper, they managed to make the flames disappear on contact, and they even continued moving forward. Komachi spun her scythe like a propeller to destroy the amulets, and then a boat appeared underneath her for her to zoom forward at a fast speed. Despite moving on solid ground, water splashed out from underneath the boat as if it was really moving on water.

Reimu and Kasen jumped out of the way, and then the latter changed her arm into an anchor to catch the back of the boat, pinning it against the pavement. Reimu jumped at Komachi and attempted to hit her with a flying kick, but the grim reaper blocked it with the handle of her scythe and pushed her back.

Immediately after landing, Reimu threw amulets that the grim reaper managed to block using her weapon, but she was blinded by the explosion and the smoke afterwards. When Reimu jumped through the smoke, she was able to hit her in the forehead with a palm thrust that pushed her off the boat.

Kasen, with her fist in a mechanical form and covered in electricity, ran at Komachi afterwards to punch her, but the grim reaper quickly stepped to the side. Using her ability to manipulate distance, she managed to move away from the two quite a bit of a distance in an instant.

"Scythe of Wandering Spirits!" she shouted as she slashed the air hard to send out a massive, pink energy blade that traveled at a fast speed.

Kasen and Reimu jumped over it, and then the latter flew towards Komachi, who attacked with the same move again. When the energy blade was about to hit Reimu, she used Dimensional Rift to make herself disappear. She reappeared behind the surprised Komachi and smacked her across the back of her head hard with her spiritually-enhanced wand.

Komachi growled in anger as she swung her scythe at the shrine maiden over and over, and the latter swiftly dodged each of the strikes with little effort. While she was doing so, Kasen caught her with her chain-turned arm. Tying the grim reaper around the waist, Kasen swung it to the side to make Komachi crash into the side of a car. She swung her to the other side and hit her against the side of another car.

After Kasen untied her, Reimu ran up to Komachi and slammed her palm against her stomach hard. "Treasure Sign: Yin-Yang Orb!" A large blast of orange energy came out from her palm and blasted the grim reaper along with the car through the window of a building.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The two girls walked up to the shattered window and looked inside the building to see Komachi lying unconsciously on a busted up car. "That should do, I think," said Reimu. "I've got the feeling that everyone here is weaker compared to the ones from our world. At least those we've fought so far… The Komachi from our world would've put up more of a fight."

"I wouldn't know anything about this, but if what you say is true, that's a good thing, since you'll have the upper hand," said Kasen.

"True," agreed Reimu with a nod.

* * *

><p>"As much as I like to slay you myself, it would be unkind of me as an older sister to not let my younger sister enjoy things first," Remilia said to Miko.<p>

Flandre stepped forward with the Laevatein in her hands after hearing this. Futo and Tojiko were nervous to see her, as they knew well how powerful she was. Miko wasn't that nervous, however, and she asked her, "Flandre, are you sure you want to do this?"

"That's what my older sister wants me to do," replied the younger vampire.

"It's good to listen to your older sister, but ask yourself: are you still going to listen to her if the thing she tells you to do is wrong? I'm sure you are mature enough to decide for yourself on what to do and what not to do. You may have remained neutral to what happened during these years, but I can hear your desire saying that things were better off before all this happened. If you insist on staying on your sister and Eiki's side, things will never be able to return to how it originally was. Is that how you want things to be?"

"How bold of you! You're trying to win over my younger sister, aren't you?" asked Remilia. "Don't bother wasting your time! As long as nothing bad happens to her, my younger sister is content with everything as it is! You people are the ones causing this unrest, so she has every reason to fight against you in order to restore peace and order! Am I not right, Flandre?"

Miko looked at Flandre and could tell that she was unsure about who to listen to or what to do. The former was about to say something to her when suddenly Marisa and her counterpart arrived on their brooms. "Flan! Long time no see!" parallel Marisa said to the young vampire.

"So this is what your Flandre looks like? She looks very mature!" commented the other Marisa.

"Marisa!" said Flandre in surprise.

"Should we be afraid...?" asked Marisa, fearing that things would be hard to deal with if Flandre was present.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can handle things without resorting to fighting her," her counterpart told her. She then said to Flandre, "So... what are you doing here? Let me guess: your sister dragged you out here to cause damage?"

"She said there are people out here disturbing peace, so we should teach them a lesson," replied Flandre. "Even though I don't want to do this, she kept on insisting that I come and do something, saying that my powers would surely teach them a lesson they would never forget."

"True, your powers would surely teach them a lesson they would never forget, but considering that you don't really feel like doing this, I think you should just stop," parallel Marisa told her. "You're old enough to decide for yourself what is right and what isn't right. Not everything your older sister tells you to do is right after all. If you judge the situation carefully, you should know why there are people disturbing this so-called peace in the first place."

Hearing this made Flandre ponder about her actions, but Remilia told her, "Don't listen to the lies these criminals are feeding you. I am your older sister, and I know exactly what I am doing. There will never be peace if we do not teach these people a lesson. If you want to continue living a happy life, you should listen to what I say."

"If you listen to what your older sister says, you will not be able to live a truly peaceful life!" the witch told Flandre. "The world is a mess because of people like her! It is the harsh truth: your sister is the real criminal here!"

"Don't you dare try to ruin my image in front of my younger sister!" Remilia said to parallel Marisa. "I am a peace-loving saint fighting the good war to get rid of evildoers like you! You people have been feeding everyone with lies about you being the hero, and I will not tolerate that!"

"I'm not sure, sis..." Flandre told her older sister. "I know that you are doing this for the sake of the world, but if what you're doing is truly the right thing, I don't think Marisa and the others would be against us... Should we reconsider what we're doing before accusing each other?"

"Listen to me, Flandre!" Remilia told her. "We are the heroes! We did make the world a better place, but these people ruined things! They have to be stopped before they make things even worse!"

"If we are doing the right thing, then I think at least what we are doing currently isn't the right thing! You said we're doing this to teach them a lesson so that they would never disturb peace again, but I think we should be able to do it in a way that doesn't involve taking lives and destroying things!" Flandre told her. "I'm really having second thoughts about this!"

"You're right in saying that! There are other ways to make people learn from their mistakes other than using violence!" said parallel Marisa, and then she turned to Remilia. "Don't force your younger sister to do things she doesn't want to do! Just because you're the older one doesn't mean you can boss her around! Think about her if you really do care for her!"

Remilia growled in anger and then looked at Flandre, and then she said, "Fine! If you're not going to listen to your older sister or do anything, I'll get rid of them myself!" Then she jumped down from the pile of cars.

"That's more like it, doing things yourself!" said parallel Marisa while getting into a fighting stance.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" said Remilia before charging at parallel Marisa to attack with her claws, but the witch blocked it with her magically-enhanced broom. The latter pointed her hakkero at the vampire's face and fired, but she got out of the way in the nick of time.

"Remilia!" Miko shouted at her, causing her to turn her attention to her. "Don't think you can act so recklessly just because it's evening right now!" She then unsheathed her sword partially to let the blade emit bright, golden light that blinded her. Parallel Marisa used this as the opportunity to knock Remilia away with her broom.

SMACK!

Flandre suddenly dashed at parallel Marisa and swung her Laevatein at her, but the latter managed to block it with her broom. "Flandre! What are you doing?!" she asked the young vampire.

"Sorry, but I can't let other people hurt my older sister!" Flandre told her. "If you hurt her, you will cross my path!"

"I knew this was inevitable…" commented the witch.

* * *

><p>Miko walked up to Remilia, who was getting back up, and sheathed her sword again to make it release light that blinded her, not to mention making her feel pain. "How dare you?!" Remilia angrily said to her while shielding her eyes from the light.<p>

"When facing your enemies, it is important and necessary to have something that gives you the advantage," Miko said to her. Suddenly, parallel Sakuya attacked from the side, so the saint quickly pulled out the sword to block it. The light died down shortly after clashing with the maid's blade.

"You will do well not to lay a finger on the mistress!" parallel Sakuya sternly said to her.

Futo and Tojiko appeared behind Sakuya and attempted to attack her with fire and electricity respectively. Realizing that she was being attacked, Sakuya quickly froze time and then moved away, and when time returned to normal, the two ended up hitting the part of the pavement in front of Miko.

Parallel Sakuya threw a knife at Futo from the side, but the latter easily caught it in between her fingers. "You leave her to us, Crown Prince," Futo said to Miko. "I shall deal with the head maid myself!" Hearing this made Tojiko glare at her, as she didn't like how she didn't mention her at all.

Miko nodded, and then she quickly turned to Remilia just in time to block a claw thrust from her using her sword. "Time for you to hand over the position of the mayor to me, traitor!" the vampire said to her.

* * *

><p>Futo threw plates over and over at parallel Sakuya, who either dodged them or deflected with her knives. "Such a waste throwing all these plates!" commented the maid while doing so. "I can't imagine you being a good housekeeper if you take pleasure in using valuable kitchenware as weapons!"<p>

"I am much pleased to be taking that as a compliment, because my skill as a housekeeper without doubt leaves much to be desired!" said Futo with a smile.

"Funny thing to be taking pride in, don't you think so?" asked parallel Sakuya. After deflecting and dodging a couple more plates, she closed in on Futo to attack her, but the latter swung out her hands to the side to create a miniature cyclone that was strong enough to pick up the maid and give her a quick spin.

The maid was eventually tossed into the air, and Futo flung several plates at her that she was unable to dodge or counter. After falling back onto the pavement, she angrily said to Futo, "Don't you dare make fun of me!" She made several knives appear in the air around her and had them fly at Futo.

Futo quickly jumped back and swung her hands hard to unleash a tornado that caught most of the knives. "Combination Wind!" The knife-filled tornado moved in parallel Sakuya's direction, so the maid quickly tossed herself to the side to avoid it. It dissipated when it flew into a building, and the knives flew in various directions as a result.

After dodging the knives, parallel Sakuya heard the sound of electricity, and she turned around just in time to see Tojiko firing a blast of electricity at her, so she quickly dodged it. The ghost charged at her with her hand pointing at her afterwards, and Sakuya responded by stabbing her through the palm with her knife.

Tojiko grunted in pain, but then she smirked. The ghost made powerful electricity run throughout her body which passed down through the knife and to the maid, zapping her.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

The head maid screamed in agony from the powerful voltage running throughout her body, and she couldn't let go of her knife due to the electricity causing her fist to clench the handle tightly. Tojiko eventually ended the electrocution by pulling her hand off the knife, and then she gave the maid a powerful electric uppercut that sent her shooting up into the air.

POW!

"I'm sorry… I failed you… mistress…" Those were the words that ran through parallel Sakuya's head as she soared into the air, and then she fell back down, hitting her head on the pavement with a force strong enough to knock her out.

Tojiko looked at her palm to see that there was no wound at all, which was normal for a ghost like her. Futo walked up to her and said, "You effort is decent at best. I am most sure that my attempt at finishing her off with a finishing move of epic proportions would have been more appealing to look at than yours!" Tojiko simply responded by giving her an annoyed glare.

* * *

><p>Marisa and her counterpart were having a surprisingly easy time fighting Flandre, though not because they were easily landing hits on her, but because they managed to hold up against her without much effort, though neither side was actually scoring hits.<p>

"Is it just me or is your Flandre weaker than ours? I'm not breaking much sweat here!" commented Marisa while dodging projectiles fired by the vampire.

"She's not even using one-third of her power," her counterpart replied. "Even when we sparred with each other, she was more powerful than this. She's hesitating in fighting us."

After dodging some of her projectiles, parallel Marisa ran towards Flandre and clashed their weapons against each other. "You don't actually want to do this, right?" the witch asked her. "I can tell from the fact you're not fighting us seriously! You don't have to do this if you don't want to! I do not wish to fight you!"

"I don't wish to fight you or for things to be like this as well!" replied Flandre, "but my sister sees this as the right thing to do and wants me to be a good sister and listen to her! She's older than me, so I should be listening to her!"

"Do you really have to listen to everything she says?" parallel Marisa asked her as they pulled their weapons away from each other and started clashing them against each other over and over. "You're grown up now, so you should be able to make decisions for yourself and judge whether or not what she's telling you to do is right! You do realize that your sister has been stepping on other people during all these years, haven't you? She may claim that she's doing this to ensure peace and justice for everyone, but I'm sure you can tell that she's really getting a kick out of making people's lives miserable!"

"I know all this already, and I don't approve of her actions!" Flandre loudly told her. "But I can't bring myself to do anything about this! We live in a world where we get into trouble for speaking out against the Supreme Leader! I can't say I'm happy with everything that went down all these years, but what can I do? All I can do is live life the way my older sister and the Supreme Leader wants me to do! You people are saying you're going to change things, but look at how things are! A fat lot of change I'm seeing right now! You should probably accept the fact that things will never change!"

"Trust me! It will change!" parallel Marisa told her. "Don't you see the change happening now?" She jumped back from Flandre when the latter thrusted the Laevatein at her and then fired a beam from her hakkero that she dodged. "We're going to free this world from Eiki's reign, and then everyone can finally live a happy life like they originally did! You should consider helping us if you want the success rate to be higher!"

"And what do I get out of that? Cutting my relationship with my older sister?" asked Flandre as she threw the Laevatein, which spun like a buzzsaw, at parallel Marisa.

The witch dodged the incoming projectile and said, "As much as I do not wish for that to happen, do you think it's better off that the both of you get hated by people forever because of what she did? You know many people hate your sister now, but you never did any of the things she did, so it wouldn't be fair if people hate you for something only your sister did! If you are willing to do the correct thing, you can give people a good reputation about you! You did not blindly follow your sister's wrong ways! That's going to change people's way of thinking towards you!"

When the Laevatein flew back like a boomerang, parallel Marisa easily knocked it into the air with her broom. "Would you prefer that things remain as they are currently and be loathed by people for eternity?"

Flandre flew towards her Laevatein and caught it while thinking about what parallel Marisa said. She had to agree that ever since things became like this, the Scarlet Family's reputation became feared and loathed by almost everyone. Even though she never abused the authority she got from her older sister, people still avoided going near her, and she even saw them speaking in silence about her. She could tell they were speaking negative things about her.

After landing from catching her weapon, Flandre and parallel Marisa stared at each other while in fighting stances.

* * *

><p>"It would seem that my beloved maid has been taken down by your subordinates," Remilia said to Miko while avoiding her sword swipes. "Being her master, it fills me with rage to see her being taken down so mercilessly! I will be sure to do the same to your subordinates!"<p>

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them! This is our battle!" said Miko.

"It is only fair that I lay a hand on them after what they've done, but if you insist, I will slay you before their eyes first before going for them! I will make sure to leave you with enough energy to live so that you can see them die before you join them!" said Remilia before swinging her claws with such a force that trails of red energy were left behind in the air. Her claws clashed with Miko's sword with such a force that the saint took several steps back and almost lost her balance.

The vampire charged at her afterwards, but she stepped to the side in time. Remilia turned around and fired a ball of red energy at her that she managed to avoid. Miko then slashed the air to create a golden energy line that fired multiple beams at the vampire, but she dodged them by flying into the air.

From there, Remilia dived at Miko at a really fast speed, but the latter was able to avoid it as well. However, Remilia hit the pavement with such a force that cracks appeared on it, and there was also a bit of shaking that made Miko almost fall on her back. Remilia was able to catch her by the neck afterwards.

"Gotcha!" said Remilia.

Miko countered her by pressing her hand against her stomach to create a ball of blue energy that burned the vampire. "Wishful Soul of Desire!" After Remilia let go of Miko as a result, the latter slashed her across the body and made her take several steps back while crying in pain.

Remilia came to a stop, placed her hand over her wound, and glared at Miko angrily, and then she heard Flandre calling out to her, so she turned to her. "Sister, I think we should just stop," the younger vampire told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Remilia.

"Please… No more of this…" Flandre told her. "I don't want to see any more fighting… We will never achieve peace doing this… All these years, I've watched the Supreme Leader rule over everyone with fear and an iron fist, not to mention you abusing your authority to strike fear into commoners… I really have enough of this… At first, I thought what we are doing would really bring peace and happiness to the world, but we're not… Nothing is turning out to be what I hoped for…"

"What has gotten into you?!" Remilia asked in surprise. "Can't you see that we are fighting for greater good here?!"

"Unlike you, your younger sister is not blinded by the power of authority," parallel Marisa told Remilia as she walked up next to Flandre.

"So you're the one who made her think this!" Remilia angrily said to the witch while narrowing her eyes. "How dare you make my beloved younger sister turn against me?! This is a very dirty move you're pulling off here!"

"Even your younger sister realizes that the way things are currently is not the right way people should be living!" Miko told her. "This is something an older sister like you should realize first. Instead, you're taking advantage of your position and living a luxurious life while using Eiki as your shield! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Please, I don't want this to go on any longer!" Flandre begged her older sister. "Please just confess that everything you did was wrong, and hopefully, you won't get into much trouble after all this is over. Please!"

Instead of listening to her younger sister's begging, Remilia was angry and said, "How dare you tell me what to do?! I am your older sister, so I know what is best for you! Don't listen to the lies these scoundrels are feeding you! They're trying to ruin our relationship, can't you see that?!"

"I don't wish for that to happen, but I don't want to live a life where our relationship with each other is built through stepping on other people either!" Flandre told her. "We can rebuild our relationship properly if you are willing to admit your crimes! I prefer it when things were before the Supreme Leader rules over the world!"

"Be a sensible older sister and listen to her, Remilia!" parallel Marisa told the older vampire. "If you really care for your younger sister and know what's good for her, you will realize what you're doing is wrong and do as she says! Even if you think what you're doing isn't wrong, you should in the very least listen to what she says if you don't want to ruin your relationship!"

"You people are the reason this is happening! I will kill you all right here and now for trying to take my younger sister from me!" Remilia angrily said to parallel Marisa before charging at her at a fast speed.

The witch quickly brought up her broom in defense, but the vampire caught it and yanked it out of her hand. She was going to swing her claws at parallel Marisa when Flandre interfered by pulling her away by the shoulder and flinging her to the side. Remilia came to a skidding stop and asked her, "What are you doing?!"

"I won't let you do this anymore, sis!" Flandre told her. "Please don't make me fight you! I just want everyone to stop fighting now!"

"I'm doing what's good for you, and you dare allow yourself to fall for the lies these people are feeding you?! I won't allow this!" Remilia angrily said.

Beams of light were fired at Remilia from the side all of a sudden, scorching her and making her cry in pain. She turned to the side to see Miko with her sword unsheathed, and the saint said, "So much for being a good older sister! You would've proven yourself to be a decent person if you listened to her. You said you want to be the mayor? I'm sorry, but your younger sister is more suited for that role than you will ever be! It takes more than just charisma and determination to be one! Having a kind-heart and showing concern for others are also some of the properties that make a good leader, and you don't have any of those!"

"Kindness and such are the reasons this world was in a horrible state to begin with! Without those, only then can the world achieve perfect peace!" Remilia angrily said to her. "This is something scoundrels like you will never understand!"

"If it takes being a scoundrel to realize that kindness is what makes the world a better place, then I'll gladly be one!" said Miko in a serious tone, and then she looked at Flandre. "I apologize for whatever punishment I'm going to dish out on your older sister. I hope you will forgive me."

"Punish me? You are the one who needs punishing! I am the law and justice around here, and you are the lawbreaker! You deserve a capital punishment!" Remilia angrily shouted.

**BGM: Septette for the Dead Princess (remix by Magnum Opus)**

"Destiny: Miserable Fate!" She stretched her arms to the sides to form a large magic circle underneath her feet, and out of it came giant spike-tipped chains that waved around in the air, destroying the buildings at the side.

Some of the chains swung in the direction of Miko, who pulled her cape in front of herself to disappear in a quick burst of golden light. Those standing nearby also escaped from the chains when they swung in their directions.

"Geez! She's gone mad! I'm sure our Remilia is more level-headed than her!" commented Marisa from a safe distance. When one of the chains went towards her, she quickly got out of the way, but it chased her.

Flandre got in between them and, with a swing of her Laevatein, destroyed the spiked-tip, causing the rest of the chain to disintegrate segment by segment. "Thanks, Flan!" Marisa told her. "You're nothing at all like the Flan from my world!"

"I'd like to hear about her after all this is over," Flandre told her with a smile.

"Sure! I'll share with you about her after all this is over!" replied the witch.

* * *

><p>"Love Sign: Master Spark!" parallel Marisa shouted as she fired a massive beam at Remilia, but the spiked-tips of two chains formed a shield in front of her to protect her from the attack, and they actually did a surprisingly good job. When the beam ended, the two chains headed for the witch, so she quickly sped out of the way.<p>

Miko appeared behind Remilia using teleportation and was going to perform a sneak attack on her, but she realized the shadow of a chain coming down on top of her, so she quickly jumped away from where she was. After this, all the chains returned into the magic circle, and Remilia let out a sigh.

"It would appear that using that move uses up your power quite a bit," said Miko.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Remilia said to her. "Luckily, I still have enough energy to bring you all down! As long as the sun isn't shining brightly like in the middle of the day, I will be able to be in top condition most of the time!"

"Master Spark!" parallel Marisa shouted as she used her signature move against Remilia again, but the vampire dodged it by flying straight up.

Immediately after coming to a stop in air, however, she was hit from behind by the other Marisa when she rammed into her. "Witch Layline!" shouted the witch. She zoomed on ahead a bit before turning around to use the back end of her broom to fire a large energy blast at her. "Witching Blast!"

Remilia growled in anger after getting hit and formed a spear of red energy in her hand to throw at her. "Heart Break!"

Marisa dodged it and went higher into the air to use Witching Blast on her again, but Remilia dodged it and then charged at her while spinning with red energy swirling around her. "Dracula Cradle!"

Marisa quickly moved out of the way, but when Remilia stopped using the move, she instantly slashed the air to fire energy blades that struck her in the back. The vampire caught her from behind by the shoulder afterwards and was going to thrust her other hand through her body when she was suddenly struck from below by a broom uppercut from the other Marisa.

"Miasma Sweep!" shouted parallel Marisa. Remilia was knocked high into the air, and the witch followed her up there and then swung down the broom onto her while falling at a fast speed to drag her all the way to the pavement with a crash.

After parallel Marisa backed away from Remilia and the latter got back up while growling in pain, the other Marisa appeared in front of her and spun really fast while smacking her in the face over and over with her broom. "Star Sign: Millisecond Pulsar!"

The vampire was knocked silly by the broom, as evident of her looking dazed afterwards. She was then blasted in the back by parallel Marisa's Narrow Spark and pushed on her front. When she looked up, she saw Miko standing in front of her with her sword, which was glowing brightly, raised over her head.

"Heed the Commands with Absolute Care!" Miko shouted before swinging down her sword at the horrified Remilia. A huge pillar of light was created as a result, engulfing the vampire.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

**BGM Ends**

Remilia screamed in agony as the bright golden light scorched her from head to toe. Those standing nearby had to cover their eyes to not get blinded, and it was especially painful for Flandre's eyes. The pillar of light lasted for several seconds before finally dying down, and Remilia was seen lying unconsciously on the pavement, charred from head to toe.

Miko let out a sight while sheathing her sword, and then the others came up to her. "That was the most magnificent display of your powers I have ever seen, Crown Prince!" Futo said to her. "The brightness and beauty of the attack are properties that can only be found in the Crown Prince and none other, most definitely not in Tojiko!" The last part made the ghost glare at her while pulling her ear. "Ow!"

Flandre walked up to her older sister and checked her pulse, and she was relieved to find her still breathing. Miko walked up to her as she stood back up and said, "I apologize for doing this to your sister. I did not wish for something like this to happen either… I really hoped that we would be able to settle this peacefully…"

"It's all right. You did what you had to do, and I think this is probably for the best," Flandre told her. "My sister always had a self-righteous attitude and doesn't like losing to other people. It was clear she would never yield to what we said until the end."

"You really are a different person from your sister. Such a personality is praiseworthy!" Miko told her. "I'm sure you will be able to restore the reputation of the Scarlet Family!"

"I'll try my best!" Flandre told her.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>  
><strong>Random Scene from True Fans<strong>

After making their way through the crowd, Little Mac and Doc Louis came to a yellow line set up by the police to keep people from crossing any farther. The police was telling them to stay back, and Doc Louis wasn't able to get what was happening from one of the policemen, as he seemingly ignored his question, so he asked a woman standing next to him what happened.

"Someone broke into that place and started shooting people! He's holding hostages now, I believe!" she replied.

"That's horrible!" said Little Mac after hearing what she said, and then he turned to his mentor. "We must help the hostages!"

"This may be out of our league, Mac," Doc Louise told him. "Plus, even if I agree we should help, how are we going to get across this line and into the building? The police is gonna give us dirt naps before we step in there!"

"Then let's go in there from somewhere they aren't looking," suggested Little Mac.

* * *

><p>Inside the chairman's room, Rath had the chairman bounded and knelt on the floor, while the former was seated behind the latter's desk. "You see, I am trying to save video gaming industry," Rath said to a negotiator on the phone. "This company has gone far enough with their disgusting on-disk DLC madness. It's time we consumers step forward and let them know that we will no longer be like sheep and mindlessly buy their bare-boned games that can only be expanded through extra cash. If ranting on the internet and signing petitions won't do, someone's got to resort to what I am doing right now!"<p>

"That doesn't justify what you are doing!" the negotiator told him. "Even if you get what you want by doing this, this is not something someone with the right mind would do! Resorting to crime is not the answer to anything!"

"And let greedy corporations have their ways forever?! Where is the justification in our complaints never being heard by these corrupted and greedy businessmen who only think of making money and not caring about what customers actually want?! We customers have long been victims of bare-boned products and even poorly manufactured products!" Rath angrily replied. "Are you telling me that the only thing we should do is continue voicing our complaints in vain and hope for something that will never happen?! THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN THAT!"


	17. Two Justices Clash

Am I spoiling too much about True Fans before its release? Perhaps, but that's because I want people to be aware of my Smash Bros. series again, so I try to make that story known by as much people on this site as possible.

While it's true that knowing little will offer more surprises in the end, it will also cause little to no hype due to the lack of information. I think I'm giving the right amount of info, just enough not to spoil too much (I think…) and not too little to cause no hype.

**Chapter 17  
>Two Justices Clash<strong>

* * *

><p>Perhaps the only big battle left was between Eiki and her counterpart, and even after all the previous battles had ended, they were still locked in a furious combat.<p>

Grabbing her good counterpart by the collar, the "evil" Eiki flung her across the air and against a building wall, creating cracks on it upon impact. After that, she summoned several Rods of Remorse around her and had them fly at her. Acting quick, Eiki summoned man-sized Rods of Remorse in front of herself to serve as shields to protect her from the incoming rods.

The "shields" moved aside after that, and then Eiki slashed the air with her rod to fire a reddish energy blade at her counterpart, who easily deflected it with a swing of her rod. She fired her own energy blade, and several of them in a row, at her after that, but she quickly flew out of the way.

Parallel Eiki charged at Eiki and caught her by the neck as she was turning around and pushed her towards the pavement, hitting it with a crash. She lifted her rod over her counterpart and attempted to stab her in the face with it, but the latter countered her by raising her legs and kicking her away in the body. Eiki stood up after that and fired energy blades that struck her as she was standing backing up and knocked her a few steps backwards before falling down.

"Do you take pleasure in violence?" Eiki asked her. "Wouldn't it be better if we can resolve things in a peaceful way?"

Parallel Eiki glared at her while getting back up. "Not using violence to resolve things was what caused the tragedy five years ago, not to mention all the crimes out there! Mercy, kindness, and second chances! The world was a mess because people adhered to those ideas! None of all the terrible things in the world would have happened if we just executed all evildoers in the first place!"

"What makes you think you are any better than the criminals in the world if you resort to using violence and unmerciful actions?" Eiki asked her. "It is indeed tragic regarding what happened five years ago, but that is of the past, and there is no use crying over what happened. The days of mourning is over, the one responsible for this has been slayed, and people have accepted that what has happened cannot be undone. I know you are doing all this to prevent something like that from happening again, but this is not the right way to do so."

"It is!" her counterpart shouted at her. "Thanks to me, the world has become a better place! Crime rate has lowered drastically and people follow the rules more! But what do I get in return?! Complaints and revolts! All these ungrateful swine prefer that the world was better off when it was full of crime and pollution! What is wrong with trying to get rid of all the evil in the world?! Why won't anyone appreciate what I'm doing?! What did I do to deserve all these complaints?!"

"You took away the freedom and happiness of everyone when you did this!" Eiki told her. "It is the nature of people to want freedom and do things in whatever way they want. You have gone too far in controlling people's lives and forcing them to live the way you want them to do so! If you weren't so strict about following rules and so merciless when it comes to dealing with lawbreakers, they wouldn't have complaints! To execute people for small reasons for any judgment is to disrespect life! By wanting to rid the world of evil and enforce peace, you have lost all respect for life! That is your mistake and why people are complaining!"

"I respect life, which is why I made it so that the world will never have to suffer at the hands of crime!" claimed parallel Eiki. "Is following the rules such a hard thing to do?! All they have to do is do the things I tell them to do!"

"Rules are important, but if people force themselves to follow every single written rule, they will wear themselves out," Eiki told her. "You force everyone to follow every single one of them, which is more than a burden to a normal person. Nobody should be able to bear the pressure of having to follow every single rule and the thought of being executed for breaking simply only one."

"Breaking the rule is what leads to evil! I execute lawbreakers in order to prevent the birth of evildoers! I'm making sure that this world is pure!" her counterpart angrily said. "Only by doing this can evil be prevented!"

"It is the nature of mankind to sin, so wanting to purge evil entirely is impossible," Eiki told her. "By wanting to purge evil entirely, you have committed acts of evil yourself, but you wouldn't think so since you have been blinded by your belief of absolute justice. As much as you hate to hear this, I have to tell you that right now, the evilest person in this world is you! You have taken away people's freedom and happiness! You order the death of all those who offend you in any way without mercy and judgment! You demand people to do the impossible and consider them evildoers for not being perfect! You claim to be the one who have purged evil from the world, but YOU are the true evil yourself!"

Hearing all these made parallel Eiki let out a "roar" of anger. She charged at Eiki at a fast speed and threw her fist at her, but she dodged it in the nick of time. Parallel Eiki unexpectedly swung her fist into her face, however, and successfully knocked her into a streetlamp.

Turning to a car parked nearby, parallel Eiki effortlessly lifted it up with both hands and flung it at her counterpart. Acting fast, Eiki used the Rod of Remorse like a sword to slice it in two.

The two judges then dashed at each other and clashed their rods as if they were having a swordfight. In the midst of doing so, parallel Eiki slashed harder than usual to create a close-ranged energy blade that repelled Eiki. The former then reached her hand to the side and made a sheathed sword appear out of nowhere. Unsheathing the sword, parallel Eiki ran at her counterpart to attack her with it.

Eiki dodged it by moving back, and she also made a sheathed sword appear out of thin air to use it against her.

Both the judges clashed their weapons against each other several times, and when Eiki fired an energy blade from it, her counterpart flew into the air and attacked with the same kind of move from there. Eiki dodged it by flying into the air and flew towards her with the sword pointing at her. Parallel Eiki moved aside and then turned around to fire an energy blade that she managed to dodge.

Parallel Eiki charged at her afterwards and swung down her sword, but she blocked it by holding up the sword horizontally. The force of the former's swing pushed her back until she had her back against a building wall, and then parallel Eiki kicked her in the stomach to send her through the wall.

Eiki knocked down some pieces of furniture as she flew back from the kick until she had some of them up against the wall. When parallel Eiki stepped inside, she flung the table behind her at her using only one hand, but she easily sliced it in two.

Eiki then made several Rods of Remorse appear around her counterpart. When they closed in on her at a fast speed, she easily deflected them all by swinging her sword around herself skillfully.

"Lie: Tongue of Wolf!" Eiki shouted as she pointed her rod at her counterpart and fired a large amount of blue energy balls, so much that it was more or less impossible to slip in between any of them.

Parallel Eiki defended herself by forming two large rods that closed in on each other side by side to form a wall that protected her. However, the other Eiki suddenly cut down the rods, much to her surprise, and then slashed her across the body while firing an energy blade at the same time to both injure her and send her outside.

Eiki flew after her at a fast speed, but her counterpart recovered fast enough to clash blades with her, and then the latter quickly threw an unexpected punch to her stomach. Taking advantage of her counterpart's pain, parallel Eiki slashed her in the body multiple times before stabbing her through the middle of the chest. She then swung the sword downwards to fling Eiki towards the pavement.

Despite her injuries, Eiki was still able to get back up as if she wasn't hurt very much. She watched her counterpart land some feet in front of her and stared at her with gritted teeth for a few seconds, and then they let out cries before charging at each other to resume their fight.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" shouted an army commander. Under his command, a tank with a cannon that had a satellite-like device attached to the front fired a blast of electricity at a giant-sized Yuugi, causing her to be stunned from head to toe.<p>

Taking advantage of the oni being unable to move and also feeling weaker, the rest of the army fired rapidly at her. Thankfully, being an oni gave her a tougher than usual skin, so Yuugi was able to withstand the bullets, as they bounced off her harmlessly. She still felt pain having them hit her body, however.

Suddenly, the tank that fired at Yuugi was lifted into the air by Suika, much to the surprise of the army nearby, since they didn't see her coming. The two-horned oni let out a cry as she flung the tank to the side and through a building, and then she started punching away those who attempted to shoot her.

She was suddenly shot by blasts of electricity coming from the guns of other soldiers and was rendered immobile like Yuugi. As the soldiers firing at her closed in on her, Yuugi, who was able to move again, loomed her shadow over them with a look of anger. She was going to save her friend when suddenly she was struck in the face by missiles dropped by passing by jets and knocked a few steps back.

Meanwhile, a soldier armed with a katana blade charged with electricity swung the weapon at the immobilized Suika, cutting off her left horn. She cried in pain and felt her strength leaving her body, and then the same soldier slashed her across the body, causing her to fall onto the pavement in pain.

"SUIKA!" Yuugi gasped in horror upon seeing her friend being felled. She reached her hand in anger towards the soldier who did this to her, only to be interrupted by another air strike to the back by the same jets. The soldier who struck down Suika then performed an amazing leap at Yuugi's head and cut off a half of her horn. The oni screamed in pain as she shrunk back to her normal size.

"Die, villain!" the soldier said as he prepared to cut her down, only to be distracted by the sound of screams. He turned around to see parallel Reimu beating up the other soldiers. Seeing a new enemy that was in good condition, he charged at parallel Reimu to attack her instead.

The shrine maiden countered him by delivering a jet-powered kick to his hand to knock his sword high into the air, and then she kicked him across the face so hard that he flew to the side and fell unconscious when he hit his face against a streetlamp.

Parallel Reimu looked up to see the jets heading for her. They fired missiles at her, but the latter flew into a large gap that appeared in front of them all of a sudden. The gap disappeared and instantly reappeared again, and the missiles flew out from them and struck the jets, destroying them.

Parallel Reimu looked around and saw Yukari sitting on a gap in the air, smiling. "I would recommend that you avoid bloodshed next time," the former said to her with an annoyed expression.

"Act of desperation, so sorry about that," said Yukari. "But then, they're enemies, so why care about them so much?"

"No bloodshed and that's final!" the shrine maiden said to her with an angry expression.

"Fine, have it…" Before Yukari could finish speaking, a blast of electricity struck her from above. The gap disappeared underneath her as she screamed in pain, causing her to fall onto the pavement.

Parallel Reimu looked up to see a girl with short, white hair carrying a large, futuristic gun standing at the window of the building behind Yukari. Putting the gun at her back and replacing it with a sword and shield that had a maple leaf printed at the front, the girl jumped out the window and used her shield as a "cushion" to land unharmed, and then she charged at the shrine maiden without a word, attacking her aggressively.

Parallel Reimu swiftly dodged each of the jabs and strikes, and when she attacked with a jet-powered kick, the girl blocked it with her shield. The latter thrust her sword at parallel Reimu's face afterwards, but the shrine maiden bent back her body and then managed to get away from underneath it before throwing exploding amulets that she managed to block with her shield as well.

The girl was about to attack again, but she was stopped when a blast of electricity struck her in the back, making her howl in pain and then falling over on her front. Parallel Reimu looked and saw that it was Yuugi who shot her using the same kind of gun the girl used.

"Good going, Yuugi!" parallel Reimu said to the oni, and then she looked at the girl to make sure that she wouldn't get back up so fast before walking over to the former.

"I found one of the knocked out soldiers holding this, so I thought I might as well make use of whatever I can, since I'm pretty much just a normal human with my horn damaged," explained Yuugi.

"And you did the right thing!" parallel Reimu told her as she took the gun from her to inspect it. "Do you know what this is?"

"I saw them using these to take down their opponents with ease, so I take it's something really powerful?" replied Yuugi.

"This gun is made as an alternative to the suppressor," explained the shrine maiden. "The electricity is actually a special kind of energy that causes more damage to demons than it does to humans. It will also weaken them for a period of time, but that depends on how powerful the victims are and even their size."

"That explains why I feel better now," said Yukari as she walked up to them. "They sure have incredible technology in this world to be able to invent something like that…"

"That's the combination of science and magic to you. This energy is made using the same kind of spiritual power used by shrine maidens and exorcists when they deal with demons and supernatural entities." Suddenly, an idea came to her head.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

That white-haired girl is the Momiji of this world, in case you haven't realized it yet.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>  
><strong>Random Scene from True Fans<strong>

"There's nobody here!" Captain Falcon loudly said into his wireless communicator.

After hearing this, Fox and R.O.B. noticed something surprising on the map. "Falcon! His location changed! It's about three kilometers away from where you are!" Fox told him.

"What?! But you told me he was here!" said Falcon. "Anyway, I'll go there now!" The racer wasted no time in running to the balcony and looked around for the northeastern direction. Having been accustomed to Fourside, he was able to tell what direction that was, and then he jumped from balcony to balcony and even onto the balcony of another building.

With extreme parkour actions and fast running speed, Captain Falcon was able to make it three kilometers away from the building he was originally in and to the area Fox claimed the Green King was at in no time, only to find himself looking at a normal-looking park with nobody suspicious at all. "Are you sure this is the place?!" he shouted into the communicator.

Fox and R.O.B. looked at the map and could not believe their eyes. "You won't believe it…" said the former. "He's… northwest of where you are currently… and five kilometers away at that…"

The two then turned to the footage that showed Fallty Fude, and the Green King's voice could be heard saying, "Your time is up! In the name of justice, I shall now execute you for the atrocities you have done to mankind by selling food containing too much unhealthy materials!"

Fox and R.O.B. watched in horror as a couple of gunshots were heard. They continued staring at the screen for several seconds, and then the robot said to Captain Falcon, "Falcon, I am very sorry to tell you that Fallty Fude is killed."


	18. End of the Judge's Reign

**Chapter 18  
>End of the Judge's Reign<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Dark Prophecy (remix of Fate of Sixy Years, by Tutti Sound)<strong>

Parallel Eiki socked her counterpart across the face really hard, so hard that a tooth actually flew out of her mouth. After that, she grabbed her by the hair and flew towards the pavement very fast and slammed her against it really hard before flinging her away.

Eiki got back up while groaning in pain and wiping the blood that was coming out from where one of her tooth used to be, and she said to her, "Such acts of violence… I can't believe you used to be like me… You have become a completely different person…"

"And this change is for the good! With an iron fist, nobody will ever dare stand against me, for I will not hesitate to use it to bring execution upon them for breaking the law!" her counterpart told her. "Only through fear brought forth by violence can there be peace and order!"

"We have different opinions, but if you really insist that that is the case, then perhaps I should also strike fear into you to make you surrender!" Eiki said to her while glaring at her in a really intimidating manner. She suddenly dashed at her counterpart at a blinding speed and caught her by the neck.

Eiki pushed her counterpart through the air at a fast speed, going through several buildings as if they were made of butter nonstop. She eventually swooped into the air after going through a certain number of buildings and went higher than the highest building in the city before bringing down her fist onto her head to send her shooting back down at a fast speed. The counterpart crashed through the pavement really hard, causing cracks to spread throughout the pavement that eventually led to a large portion of it breaking apart, revealing the sewer underneath.

Parallel Eiki growled in pain as she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. When her counterpart flew down to a lower level, she asked her, "Do you have enough yet? I do not take pleasure in violence, so I would appreciate it if you do not make me do something like that again!"

"DIE!" parallel Eiki shouted as she instantly summoned her sword out of nowhere and jumped at her to clash blades with her. The two clashed blades violently, creating shockwaves for every hit they made. Parallel Eiki screamed as she lunged forward and clashed blades with her counterpart harder than usual, pushing her back through the air as a result.

Eiki quickly moved around to the back of her counterpart to attack, but the latter moved away fast and spun around to continue clashing blades with her. Parallel Eiki eventually fired a large energy blade that was powerful enough to push Eiki by her sword back several feet, and then she summoned several Rods of Remorse to fly at her.

Eiki was able to swiftly dodge most of them and also destroy them with her sword, all the while moving towards her counterpart. She swung her sword to unleash an energy blade when at a close range that her counterpart managed to deflect with her sword.

Parallel Eiki closed in on Eiki while firing an energy blade. The latter immediately clashed weapons with her after deflecting the projectile, and shortly after they did so, the counterpart caught her by the neck and flung her against a building at the side. She then charged at her, and this time, it was her turn to push her through several buildings.

After pushing her through a certain number of buildings, parallel Eiki pushed her counterpart towards the pavement and wasted no time in impaling her through the chest with her sword. Despite the immense pain, Eiki endured it the best she could and stabbed her counterpart through the same area, making her feel what she was currently feeling.

Her counterpart appeared to be less tolerating to pain, as she cried in pain while letting go of her sword and backing away from her counterpart. Eiki pulled the sword impaling her off the body and then stood up with two swords in both her hands. She then dashed past her counterpart, slashing her in the body in an "x" formation while doing so.

Parallel Eiki cried in pain as she fell on her knees and breathed heavily with her hand over the newly inflicted wound. Eiki approached her from behind and said to her, "You should surrender now. It pains me to make other people hurt. I never enjoyed fighting and would do whatever I can to avoid it, so please, do not make me drag this on any further. I do not wish to…"

"THIS WILL NOT END UNTIL ONE OF US DIES!" her counterpart angrily interrupted as she slowly turned around to face her.

"If only that is possible, because considering what we are, death is out of the question for us," Eiki reminded her.

"THEN I'LL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU SURRENDER!" her counterpart shouted. She was going to make a move when suddenly a blast of electricity struck her from behind. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eiki looked behind her and saw a tank with a satellite-like cannon firing at her. She saw parallel Marisa sticking her head out of the hatch and waving at her with a smile. The cannon eventually stopped, and parallel Eiki fell on her knees again. She turned around partially, just enough to see the tank, and said, "You… How dare you… use the Neutralizer Beam against me?!"

"Haven't have enough yet?! Have some more, then!" said parallel Marisa. The cannon fired at parallel Eiki again, zapping her from head to toe and filling her with a large amount of pain.

While the counterpart was screaming in agony, Eiki got closer to the tank and loudly asked, "What are you doing?!"

"This Neutralizer Beam was created by her scientists to weaken demons and other kinds of supernatural entities!" explained parallel Marisa. "We decided to use it against her to weaken her for as long as we can!"

Two more blasts of electricity, smaller ones, were fired at parallel Eiki from the air, this time by guns wielded by Aya and Sanae. "I've always wanted to try something like this!" the latter said in excitement. Her face was a clear implication that she was enjoying using the gun.

Another tank appeared from around the corner directly across the first one, and this one also did the same thing to the judge. From inside, Sekibanki said, "Let's see you get out of this now!"

"Keep firing! The longer she gets exposed to this energy, the weaker she will become and the longer it will last!" parallel Reimu loudly said from inside the tank parallel Marisa was in. "Normally, overexposure to this would result in death, but being an immortal judge of the dead, the best we can do is weaken her!"

"It's a good thing she didn't make herself immune to this-ze!" said parallel Marisa.

Even though parallel Eiki wanted to fight back, she couldn't, as the large amount of Neutralizer energy fired at her was keeping her from using her power. "You… won't… get away… with this…!" she angrily said.

The heroines continued to fire at her for several seconds, and when parallel Reimu stopped, the others stopped as well. By this time, parallel Eiki was on her hands and knees and had no strength to stand up. In fact, she looked like she had no strength to support herself on her hands and knees as well. The shrine maiden then got out of the tank and approached her with the other Eiki.

Parallel Eiki glared at them both and said, "You think this is over? Something like that isn't going to stop me! I'll get my strength back after a while, and then I'll kill all of you!"

"It's over now," parallel Reimu said to her. "Your forces have pretty much been brought down by the others already."

"I will not surrender! Evil will never prevail! Justice will always win!" the judge angrily said.

"Yes, justice will prevail, but we are the justice here," Eiki told her. "You who are on the side of evil will lose and pay for what you did! It is clear that you no longer have the advantage. Do not force us to take drastic measures!"

"All of you are evildoers! You are the ones who will pay for what you did!" parallel Eiki shouted as she mustered her strength to stand back up. She reached her hand towards her counterpart as if trying to strangle her, but the latter caught it and then forcefully bent it, breaking her bone in such a way that a loud crack was heard. "YAA!"

"Ow…" said Marisa when she heard the crack.

Eiki let go of her counterpart's hand and then slapped her across the face hard, knocking her onto the pavement. Aya, Sanae, and some other people who were fighting on their side came over, most of them holding Neutralizer guns and pointing them at her.

"It was a mistake that you didn't make yourself immune to the effects of the Neutralizer Beam," parallel Reimu told her. "Because of this, I have come up with a way to imprison you. It's all over now!"

Parallel Eiki glared at the people around her while breathing heavily and then lowered her head while crying in anger and pounding the pavement hard with her fist. She looked up again, and suddenly, she went for the nearest person with a Neutralizer gun and yanked it off his hand before pointing it at her counterpart to fire at her.

Eiki managed to dodge it in time by stepping aside, and then she dashed at her counterpart and easily disarmed her before bringing down her fist onto her head, knocking her onto the pavement with such a force that cracks spread across the pavement.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Most of the others were surprised at what they just saw, while Eiki dusted her hands and said, "As much as I dislike violence, I have to admit that that punch made me feel good."

**BGM Ends**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I'm aware that this is a short chapter. I didn't really think the final battle has to be long, and I'm short in ideas on how to make it super epic as well, so I made things simple in the end. I apologize to all those who were hoping for a final battle that would keep you on your toes, but I still hope you liked what you read.


	19. A Free World

**Final Chapter  
>A Free World<strong>

* * *

><p>The world was finally freed from the reign of parallel Eiki and everyone on her side. Upon hearing that the Supreme Leader was defeated, her followers located all over the world were shocked and lost the will to continue their "abuse" towards other people, and it gave those who were against the rule the motivation to stand up to fight for freedom.<p>

Not very long after this was known, parallel Eiki's "empire" fell apart, and the world rejoiced at the freedom that has been returned to them at long last.

People who gave Eiki all their support were rounded up and brought to justice. This was the case for a few of the members of the Scarlet household. Being avid supporters of parallel Eiki, Remilia and parallel Sakuya were taken captive.

As for the judge herself, parallel Eiki was put into a special prison that was surrounded by a force field created by the Neutralizer energy. It would keep her from escaping, because if she came in contact with the force field, she would lose her power and become too weak to do anything.

Fearing that this wouldn't keep her forever, scientists set to work to come up with different methods that would keep her confined and also keep her from using her powers. Eiki volunteered to stay in this world and keep an eye on her counterpart until things have truly settled down.

In the meantime, the girls brought over from the other world decided to spend a bit of time hanging around this world's Gensokyo. No longer convicted people, they were now able to walk around in public freely.

As Reimu and Marisa were walking down the street with their counterparts, they noticed people pointing at them and saying how they were the ones largely responsible for defeating parallel Eiki.

"It sure feels great to be praised-ze!" commented Marisa. "This doesn't happen to us a lot back in our world when we resolved incidents."

"We don't really have any incidents here, so getting praised pretty much never happens to us," her counterpart told her. "It sure does feel good-ze!"

"I'm not really fond of attracting a large amount of people and having the media on my back…" said parallel Reimu.

"I agree," said her counterpart with a nod. "I prefer celebrating victories by myself or with a few people."

"Hang out with people more!" suggested parallel Marisa. "There's more fun in numbers-ze!"

"Yeah! The parties we occasionally have with folks we are familiar with are fun, aren't they? I thought you enjoyed those!" Marisa said to the shrine maiden.

"True, they are enjoyable, but that doesn't mean I prefer being with lesser people in general," said Reimu.

Suddenly, a blue-haired girl looking about ten years old appeared in front of them. "So you finally succeeded after all these years, eh?"

"Cirno?" asked Reimu in curiosity.

"Yeah, she's the Cirno of our world," parallel Marisa told her.

"You did great and all, but it's really because I contributed to things that you even succeeded in the first place!" said Cirno.

"Oh really? What did you do? Because I don't remember seeing you helping us in any way at all," said parallel Reimu. "In fact, I haven't seen you at all while I was hiding all these years. This is the first time I'm seeing you after five years."

"I gave words of encouragement to my fellow fairies, telling them that we should stand up to the Supreme Leader!" replied the ice fairy. "I mustered their courage and gave them fighting spirit! It's because of this that you managed to win in the end, because my words of encouragement convinced them to do what they have to do!"

"Okay… Thanks, I guess…" said parallel Reimu, even though she didn't remember seeing any fairies participating in the fight at Yokohama.

"You don't have to thank me! I was simply doing what was good for everyone!" Cirno told her. "All right, you be on your way and get the rest you deserve! Meanwhile, I've got some frogs to hunt down and freeze! See ya!"

They watched as the ice fairy flew off, and then Marisa said, "She's seems the same as our Cirno, proud and obsessed with freezing frogs…"

"Yeah, we know that from gathering information on your world," said her counterpart.

* * *

><p>"Wow… This is just like another Scarlet Devil Mansion…" commented Marisa while looking at the luxurious interior of a large Japanese-style mansion known as Eientei.<p>

The girls were invited over by someone calling herself Lady Kaguya to the mansion, as she wanted to see for herself the heroines who saved the world. After arriving at the mansion via Miko's limousine, they went into the mansion and were greeted with the aforementioned sight and also two rows of rabbit demons dressed in yukata forming a "passage" before them.

Having been to the place before, Miko led the girls down the row of rabbit demons without nervousness. Eventually, a black-haired girl dressed in a luxurious pink kimono approached them with a silver-haired woman.

"Welcome to Eientei!" said the black-haired girl, Kaguya. "I've been waiting for you! It is a pleasure to meet the people who brought down the Supreme Leader whom I never acknowledged as a good leader at all!"

Kaguya invited them over to have lunch while listening to music performed by the Prismriver Sisters, who were hired by the princess herself. The princess showed great interest in hearing about the other Gensokyo, especially about her counterpart. When Marisa brought up their Kaguya's rivalry with Mokou, a question mark appeared over the Lunarian princess's head. "Who's Mokou?"

"You don't know her?" asked Marisa. "I was sure I saw her during the fight, and I was sure I saw her surviving fatal attacks and recovering from them as well."

"Yes, I remember her," said Eirin. "Our princess doesn't really try to remember people she shows little interest in. The Mokou you speak of is immortal as well, as she drank the same Hourai Elixir that granted the princess her immortality."

"Was it because due to spite for her that she drank it thousands of years ago in order to live until the day she can get her vengeance on her?" asked Reimu.

"That was how it was back in your world?" asked Eirin. "Our Mokou was simply a thief who snuck into our place thousands of years back and drank the elixir out of thirst, not realizing what it was until we caught her and told her the truth."

"That's all there is to it? Sounds rather underwhelming…" commented Yukari. "Not sure whether to say she was lucky or unlucky to be able to drink something like that so easily…"

"Immortality can be either a curse or a blessing, though I'd lean towards it being the former, since it is saddening to see people around you pass away while you continue to live," said Eirin.

"Truer words cannot be said," agreed the demon of boundaries.

The girls learned that this world's Kaguya's backstory was virtually identical to their Kaguya's. However, after returning to the moon, the princess was able to convince the Lunarian royalties that Earth was a decent place that they can form a treaty with, thus she eventually got the permission to return to the planet to live there as a Lunarian ambassador. Reisen was one of the Lunarian rabbits accompanying her, and it was also revealed that the Tewi of this world was a Lunarian rabbit rather than a rabbit demon from Earth.

They also learned that the Lunarians of this world were not full of pride nor did they think Earth is an impure place.

* * *

><p>After leaving Eientei, Marisa suddenly remembered about a promise she made to someone, so she suggested that they head over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.<p>

When they got there, the witch asked to meet Flandre, who happily came to her. "Like I promised: I would tell you whatever you want to know about your counterpart in our world-ze!" Marisa told the young vampire.

"I was expecting you to come!" said Flandre happily.

As the group walked deeper into the mansion, parallel Marisa asked Flandre, "You think this place will be all right without your older sister?"

"I'm sure things will be all right," replied Flandre. "Patchouli and some of the maids can keep a good eye on this place. Still, I hope sis and Sakuya will be released from prison soon."

"I'm sure they can be released early if you do something to give people a good reputation about the Scarlet household to make up for what your older sister did," said Miko. "Let them know the good side of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and things will definitely turn out fine!"

"I will!" Flandre happily said while adjusting her glasses.

So the girls spent some time at the mansion, while Marisa talked to Flandre about the latter's counterpart. Patchouli also apologized to them for the trouble she caused. The reason she wasn't imprisoned was because she was neutral on the matter of parallel Eiki ruling the world and simply did what Remilia wanted her to do, though none of them involved oppressing people.

* * *

><p>Eiki, Reimu, Marisa, and the latter two's counterparts were standing in front of a door with a window that allowed them to see what was inside. They could see parallel Eiki seated in her prison room, which was surrounded by an electric force field.<p>

"Are you really sure that is going to hold her?" asked Marisa.

"Which is why our scientists are working on something that might work better," replied parallel Reimu.

"I'll also be staying here in the meantime to keep an eye on things until they can really keep her imprisoned," added Eiki.

"Is it all right for you to be absent from our world and not doing your duty?" Reimu asked her.

"As long as you explain to them, I'm sure they'll find someone to fill in for me for the time being," replied the judge.

"I bet Komachi is going to have it easy with you temporarily gone!" said Marisa.

"I'm not the only one who's strict among the judges, you know," Eiki told her. She then brought up a different topic. "You know? I've been thinking… My counterpart said that I might have done the same if the same thing happened in our world… Honestly saying, I'm not sure whether to say she's right or wrong… What if something like this really happened in our world…?"

Seeing her worried face, Reimu said, "For our sake, it's probably better that you don't think of it, and in case you're really worried, know that there are other powerful beings back in our world that should be capable of stopping you. That's one difference between our world and this one: power."

"True," agreed Eiki with a nod. "There are more differences in this world compared to ours than I thought, such as the way afterlife is like here…"

"Guess they didn't want ghosts running to and fro between the world of the living and the dead that the afterlife is completely off-limits…" said Reimu. "Didn't stop certain ghosts like Yuyuko, though…"

"She has a special exception," said her counterpart.

"Perhaps our Eiki wouldn't have become like this if she was in your world because of this difference," said parallel Marisa. "It hurts a lot to not be able to be with the person you love after all."

"Is romance between a judge of the dead and a completely normal human even allowed?" asked her counterpart.

"I wouldn't recommend it, as the difference in species makes situations complicated and even heartbreaking," replied Eiki. "And to my knowledge, none of the judges back in our world ever showed affection towards different species. We consider ourselves to be too different from all other species to be attracted to them in any way, just like humans and animals."

"I understand what you mean about the first part," said Reimu.

* * *

><p>Two days after the fall of parallel Eiki, the girls from the other Gensokyo were ready to go home. Everyone in the Resistance was gathered at the computer room of the base, and parallel Reimu was working on the computer to get things ready to transport them.<p>

"Location has been confirmed," said A.I. Yukari from the same computer. "They are ready to be transported any time!"

Parallel Reimu turned to the others and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"We're ready whenever you are," replied her counterpart.

"Then I guess this is where we say good-bye to each other," said parallel Reimu. "Once again, thank you very much for your help in freeing the world from our Eiki."

"Not a problem! People should help those in need!" said Marisa. "You did the right thing in bringing us over!"

"It is interesting meeting different versions of ourselves!" said Yukari, and then she turned to the computer. "I hope you're used to living life as an A.I."

"Don't worry; I'm used to it already," said A.I. Yukari as a 3D model of herself appeared on the screen. "Please continue to live life to your fullest in your own body. There are lots of things that only those with actual bodies can experience."

"I understand what you mean," said Yukari. "It's a pity that you can no longer experience such pleasures, but it's good to know that you are used to being in your new form! I hope you live your life to the fullest like that too!" She then turned to Ran. "Make sure to take care of your own master properly!"

"I will," replied the nine-tailed fox demon.

"I think we better go back fast," suggested Sakuya. "Milady must be worried about my absence."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mistress Kanako and Mistress Suwako are both worried about me as well," said Sanae.

"Same goes for Mistress Yuyuko," said Youmu.

"All right, then stand together," parallel Reimu told them. "That way, I can easily send all of you back to your Gensokyo at once."

The girls did as she said, and then Reimu said to Eiki, "You sure you're staying here for some time?"

"I told you already the reason I am staying behind," Eiki told her. "Don't worry; I will return as soon as I can. Just make sure to tell Komachi about me when you get back, and then she'll pass your word to the other judges."

"I will," said the shrine maiden.

"Take care," said Sekibanki.

"Hope we get to meet each other again!" said parallel Marisa.

"If you're willing to bring us back here, that is!" said her counterpart.

After both sides said good-bye to each other one last time, parallel Reimu clicked a certain button on the screen, and then a bright flash appeared around the girls gathered together. When the light disappeared, they were gone.

"Thank you very much," said parallel Reimu with a light smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: THE END<strong>

**(remix of Ancient Temple, by A-One)**

**Author**

**Game2002**

**Story Inspiration**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us**

**Touhou belongs to ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice.**

**All BGMs belong to the respective music circles and owners who remixed them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BGM Ends**

* * *

><p>Marisa and Reimu were sitting on the porch of the Hakurei Shrine, enjoying the warm sun that was shining down on them. "It seems that our own homeland is the most comfortable of all-ze!" commented Marisa while stretching her arms high into the air.<p>

"I couldn't agree more," said Reimu. "Living the kind of life you're used to is the best for me."

"Still, it was interesting to see how things would have been if Gensokyo was merged with the outside world and if more people out there believed in supernatural stuff," said Marisa.

"I have to agree that it's pretty interesting and amazing," said the shrine maiden. "I'm just glad that nothing like what happened to that world will happen to ours."

"Yeah, let's hope that nothing like that ever happens here," agreed Marisa. "Realistically speaking, though, I don't see that being possible, since our Gensokyo doesn't have anything that is capable of launching nuclear missiles all over the world."

"Hope the science lab really doesn't have anything like that…" said Reimu. "I think I should ask Kanako about this. Anyway, I realized that our recent incidents are all related to alternate universes. The Cybroxes, us going to the world with the Justice League, and then our counterpart's world…"

"The world inside that book we found at Kosuzu's place is worth mentioning too," added Marisa.

"Yeah… I think I have enough alternate universe madness for a while… Let's hope the next incident isn't related to this…" said Reimu.

"I think it's fun being able to witness stuff from different worlds," said Marisa. "I wonder what's going to happen next. Will someone from another world come here, or will we be going to other worlds?"

"I don't want to think about it…" said the shrine maiden in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

And that's the end of White World! There are a couple of scenes from the preview at the end of Universes' Finest that didn't make it into the final version, since I couldn't find a place to fit them into the story. However, they're nothing major, so it doesn't make any difference.

Do I still have anything in mind for this series? I can say yes, though nothing is final, so I can't be sure about anything yet. All I know is that I'll be focusing on my Smash Bros. series for a bit before coming back to this series if nothing changes.

Hope to see you in True Fans! Be warned, however, that it contains subjects that may be controversial and offensive to some people.

.

.

.

.

.

"And now to destroy the greatest evil of them all!" proclaimed the Green King loudly. "The creator of the Super Smash Brothers series!"

SUPER SMASH BROS.

TRUE FANS

_Coming soon_


End file.
